Waking Up The Ghost
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Fem!Percy. They never knew their hero was always straddling the line. They never knew she loved him. They never knew she blamed them. They never knew, until now. Luke/Percy.
1. They Never Knew

**AN: Okay everyone, I know I have many stories in the works already but my muse is the boss and when she tells me to write I write, no matter what story, new or current it is. This story is a AU Fem!Percy story. I love pairing Percy with others beside Annabeth (though in the future I do have a Percabeth story planed to show my love for the canon pairing as well). **

**I unfortunately can't write slash to save my life, I love reading it (especially Luke/Percy) but I can't write it.  
**

**So to fix those things I make it so Percy was born a girl. Not to mention having Percy as a girl makes things interesting, so many possibilities. I know some don't like this sort of thing, genderbenders, but no one is forcing you to read it. So I'd really appreciate it if the haters will silently hate since this story is my first Luke/Percy story.  
**

**This is not going to be a long story, maybe ten chapters, possibly fifteen. So, I hope you'll enjoy it while I let my muse finish up her one-shot series idea thing (another fem!Percy series) and the next chapter of Forgotten Daughter.  
**

**Those who are waiting patiently for a new update on The Forgotten Daughter, I have no forgotten but sometimes I have to take a break and focus on another story or idea or my muse gets burnt out which leads to writers block which no one wants. I am working on it but it's gonna be a long chapter because I have over half the fourth year to finish and with the Greek School a lot changes, like the fact they'll be four task instead of three. For reasons explained when I update that story.  
**

**Anyways please, read and review and the song inspiration behind this story, it's graphic banner (uploaded on my profile soon), and title is Waking Up The Ghost by 10 Years.  
**

**Oh, and changes to ages so as to not make Luke seem like a creeper. Percy was thirteen turning fourteen in The Lightning Thief. Luke was already seventeen. When the Last Olympian happened Percy was sixteen turning seventeen. Luke was already twenty (his birthday being in May and hers in August).  
**

**Luke Castellan - Jake Abel - May 5th, 1989.  
**

**Persephone 'Percy' Jackson - Barbara Palvin - August 18th, 1992.  
**

**The is a three year age difference, not that much of a difference.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**They Never Knew. **

The battle was here, the day in which the prophecy would be fulfilled. She didn't know how she was standing right now, faced with Luke but not Luke at the same time. The golden eyes told it all, this was Kronos. Luke wasn't there anymore, at least not consciously. She knew for a fact he was still there though, buried deep behind Kronos' conscious.

"I will only offer this once more Persephone Jackson," Kronos hissed as their swords clashed. "Join me or die."

Percy glared. "It's Percy, not Persephone."

She twisted away from a slash and spun around, bringing her sword down, but it bounced off his skin and the next moment Riptide was skidding across the ground. She was left defenseless, Kronos looming over her, smirking.

_Luke's smirk_, she thought bitterly.

"STOP!" Annabeth yelled, coming from seemingly nowhere.

She just appeared, shocking both Percy and Kronos. The Titan King spun to face her, slashing Backbiter as he went. Annabeth was able to counter it with her dagger hilt, showing just how skilled her best friend was with the knife she was so fond of.

Percy watched with wide eyes as Annabeth held the Titan back, their blades locked. As injured as Annabeth was Percy didn't know how she pulled it off.

"Luke," Annabeth said, eyes narrowed, "I understand, but you have to trust me."

Kronos growled in fury. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body belongs to me, and will burn away as I am released into my true form!"

Percy was frozen stiff, what could she do? According to Rachel she wasn't the hero. Riptide hadn't returned to her yet and she was terrified. She didn't want to fulfill the prophecy. Someone was going to die, she knew this, but she didn't know if it was her seeing as Rachel was certain she was not the hero.

_Heroes soul cursed blade shall reap_ – there were only so many candidates for that.

"Your mother. She saw your fate when you were a baby," Annabeth said, her face determined yet pained.

"Serving me, that is his fate!" Kronos cried angrily.

"No!" Annabeth argued, the pain clear on her face.

Percy feared she'd break into tears, her and Annabeth both.

"It's not the end of the story, Luke. It's just the beginning! The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will kill you, you ignorant child!" the Titan roared and Annabeth smiled sadly.

"You won't though," Annabeth said sadly, but hopeful. "You promised."

Percy's eyes widened, and she knew what Annabeth was trying to do. She had to help, she had to get Luke to listen!

"LIES!" Kronos yelled in outrage.

Percy watched struck by anger, shock and fear as the Titan King backhanded Annabeth across the face, before kicking her in the stomach. Annabeth was thrown across the room and hit a pillar close to one of the Olympian thrones.

Kronos glared at Annabeth and raised his sword, prepared to move towards the hurt girl. She was shaking her head as if trying to clear it, Percy was sure Annabeth had hit her head on the pillar. Being kicked in the gut and backhanded by a Titan probably didn't feel too good either (unfortunately she had a little experience in that area).

"Family, Luke. You promised."

Percy could barely hear the whispered words but she saw the golden eyes flash blue quickly, but they were solid gold again within second.

"Luke!" Percy cried, and the Titan on instinct or maybe by some force of Luke himself, turned.

Percy once again was face to face with Luke.

"Annabeth's right," she said, limping closer. She was indestructible but only on the outside, her insides were still rather fragile and being hit by another person who was indestructible hurt. "You promised. You promised so much."

Kronos snarled. "I gave you the chance to join me Persephone. I gave you the chance to allow Luke to fulfill his promises to you. So did he, didn't he?"

Annabeth watched the exchange and wondered if there was something to this. She knew Percy hated Luke being brought up, that they had been close friends when they first met but she wondered what promises Luke had made.

Percy felt Riptide return to her but she dropped it, and fell onto her knees in front of the Titan Lord, shocking Grover and Annabeth.

"Percy!" Grover gasped, and Annabeth stared with wide gray eyes.

"You promised you'd be there, you promise to take care of me." Percy felt her throat close up, but she continued as tears filled her eyes. "You promised never to hurt me."

"LIES!" Kronos screamed and brought the flat side of his scythe down and across her face, forcing her onto her side.

She leaned onto the palms of her hands and raised up. To everyone's surprise the skin was bright red and irritated, almost looking as if it wanted to bleed but the skin would not break properly.

"You promised Luke... please come back," Percy pleaded, her hands clasped in front of her as if she were praying, or begging.

She had seen the blue trying to take over the gold when he'd slapped her with his scythe, now the blue was struggling to overtake the iris.

"Promise," Kronos or was it Luke, muttered.

Then he gasped, his eyes were blue but with specks of gold still around the pupil. Something she'd seen before, but she knew it was Luke.

"Per...Sephie," Luke stumbled over her name, as if unsure which nickname to use.

He stumbled forward, like someone who'd half forgotten how to walk. Or someone in very little control of their body. "You're face... you're hurt. . . "

"My knife." Annabeth had spoken this softly and she finally understood. Percy had gotten through to Luke, Percy had to be the one to choose. "Percy, my dagger. . ."

Percy almost hesitantly moved to the side, slightly around Luke, and scooped up the dagger.

Luke took a step towards her, his hand reaching out as if to touch her but Grover was suddenly in the way.

"Don't come near her," Grover snapped, glaring, ready to defend his friend.

Percy held her breath as anger went across Luke's face and Kronos spoke, "Satyr..."

Percy's let it out once she noticed the golden glow appearing. She had a feeling about what that meant.

"Sephie, He's changing. Please help. He's . . . He won't need my body anymore soon. Please—"

"NO!" Kronos screamed and raised his scythe – Percy was unsure exactly when he'd turned it from Backbiter into the terrifying scythe.

Grover tried to rush him, maybe stampede him but Kronos slapped him away and he landed close to Annabeth. He once again turned towards Percy and raised his scythe.

"My dagger Percy, you have to..." Annabeth's words came to low for her to hear after that. Her blonde friend wasn't doing to good, but neither was she.

"Luke," Percy muttered and somehow caught the scythes blade with Annabeth's dagger. It wasn't easy though, and she'd never been the best knife fighter.

She saw him spasm and then Luke collapsed, clutching his head and hair, the scythe laying forgotten a foot away where he'd thrown it in horror.

"So sorry, please, Percy . . ."

Percy let herself fall to her knees in front of him, placing her free hand on his shoulder. It almost stung, then she recalled the golden glow.

Luke smiled painfully. "You can't... be the heroine this time babe,"

Percy licked her dry lips. "Why, please there has to be another way!"

He chuckled bitterly, leaning his head into her shoulder for a minute. The heat grew, a small pain like a needle being stuck in and out an inch deep starting.

"I'm so sorry, but you can't. He'll fight me more, he'll defend himself more. It has to be me, I can control him. I have to do it."

He moved back to facing her, and Percy could see the glowing was worse now, his skin starting to smoke and crackle.

Percy gripped the dagger to her chest fearfully. "No, please. Not like this."

Annabeth and Grover watched, stricken.

"Please, there is no time," Luke begged, resting his hand on her cheek tenderly. He pulled back when he noticed the effect the glow had on her. "I can't hurt you anymore, I promised I wouldn't. But I already have, haven't I?"

The prophecy replayed in her mind and she broke, tears streaming down my face as she nodded, and handed the dagger to Luke.

Grover gasped. "Percy?"

"She's right Grover," Annabeth reassured. "It's the right choice, it has to be."

Percy barely heard this as she watched as the son of Hermes unlatched his armor, exposing the skin under his left arm. Ice blue eyes like glaciers yet warm and sad met her fearful and grief stricken sea green orbs.

She gasped in pain when he made the final choice and stabbed himself. It wasn't even a deep cut, but he howled like a dying animal. Like he was in so much pain and she didn't even realize she was screaming with him. Her own Achilles heel burned, like it was loosing something valuable.

Percy knew when she stopped screaming and she knew when she shut her eyes. The glowing aura around Luke just to much to bare and then what felt like a nuclear explosion struck, blistering her skin and cracking her lips.

It was silent for far too long.

Percy noticed Luke first. He was laid out in front of her, the floor around him was darkened by a blackened circle of ash. Percy still felt a dull pain in the small of her back but ignored it, the pain in her heart hurt worse.

"Good . . . blade," Luke stumbled through the two words.

Percy cried, a watery smile on her face for a split second. She took his bloody hand in hers and squeezed it.

Annabeth and Grover joined Percy, tears in their eyes.

Luke looked at Annabeth sadly. "You..you knew. I'm sorry...for breaking my promises. You'll always be like a sister to me."

Percy wasn't to sure Annabeth would like hearing that but she grinned, tears falling freely.

"You'll go to Elysium, you were a hero in the end," she assured and he smiled.

"For a while, I...I have someone to wait for," he said weakly, turning his head back to her. "Think . . . rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Percy wasn't to sure if he was answering Annabeth, asking her permission or asking her to try for rebirth with him in the future. She sobbed, he didn't even have to ask.

Annabeth sniffled, leaning into Grover for support.

Luke reached out with his other hand, now charred and ran the fingertips across her face.

"I'm sorry Sephie. Did you . . ." Luke coughed, blood leaking from his lips, some splattering on her face and armor. "Did you ever love me?"

"Oh gods," she heard Annabeth mutter and she knew her best friends now understood.

"Forever and Always," Percy said, choking on a sob. "Just like we promised each other."

He smiled and winced in pain, his charred hand falling away.

"We can get some help, Apollo, some of his children...nymphs...ambrosia, nectar – something!" Grover exclaimed and Luke chuckled, the chuckle turning into a coughing fit.

He turned his head and a puddle of blood leaked from his mouth onto the floor beside him.

"You're...a great satyr, Grover. But It won't work," he muttered and stared up at Percy. She wiped her tears with her free hand. "Please don't cry Percy."

It only made her want to cry more. Percy leaned forward, uncaring for the blood staining his mouth and pressed her lips to his. The last kiss they'd ever share, she realized with grief coiling in her stomach.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds and she pulled back.

Luke grinned and the hand she held tightened around hers. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again."

"I won't, I promise," Percy said, and she saw his eyes loose focus, glaze over and stare at her in empty light. His hand felt loose in her hold and she saw his chest relax, not longer rising or falling sparsely.

"Luke," she cried, leaning over and resiting her head against his chest. She felt as if her world had ended, as if her spirit was being ripped from her body and flayed alive.

"Percy..." Grover started, resting a hand on her shoulder but she just shook it off and continued to cry onto Luke's chest.

"No," she muttered. "Why, how is this worth it?"

Annabeth felt her own sobs trying to escape, she wondered the same thing but she couldn't answer with anything that sounded right. She hated seeing her best friend, sister, like this.

They never knew.

It was that simple, they had never known of the secret love between Luke and Percy.

The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war attire, moving in such a way which led the demigods around Luke's body to believe they expected one hell of a battle. What they found was Grover and Annabeth trying to pull a distraught Percy from the broken body of Luke Castellan.

"Percy," Poseidon began, his eyes wide at the scene in front of him. "What is this?"

Percy stiffened and sniffed, letting her friends pull her from Luke but she didn't move far. She turned and face the Olympians. Injured, broken and with red puffy eyes and tear streaked face.

"We need a shroud," Percy spoke, half sobbing. "A shroud for the son of Hermes, Hero of Olympus."

Hermes looked at the girl between her friends, who seemed so torn apart. A look at Aphrodite rose his suspicions, she had a wide eyed look as she stared between Luke and Percy. She looked to be in great pain, but then so did Persephone Jackson.

Right now he couldn't be bothered to figure it out. His son, his favorite son, was dead.


	2. They Never Knew II

**AN: I want to thank those who have reviewed, I was happy to see that it was liked. So I've gone ahead and updated the next chapter. One asked if this was a series of one-shots and the answer is no. This is a story, just a short story. The plot is kind of centered around the gods finding out the secret past of two supposed enemies - Luke and Percy. What they find will shock them, probably you too.  
**

**In the end...well you'll have to wait for that.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and it's twists and turns and Zeus being... Zeus.  
**

**Anyways, R&R!  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**They Never Knew II. **

The Fates themselves came for Luke's body.

Percy didn't want to allow them to have him, but by the look they gave her she had no choice. She didn't look them in the eyes for long, she couldn't. She breathed heavily as the fates picked him up and screamed and sobbed on the inside, fresh tears falling from her eyes as they went to leave with him.

"Wait!" Hermes called and ran forward.

The three sisters stopped and allowed Hermes to see his son one last time. Percy saw him whisper something and kiss his son's forehead before moving away, and then the Fates and Luke were gone. She shook, closing her eyes and leaning heavily on Annabeth and Grover.

Thalia came over to them, a look of haunted understanding in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Seph," Thalia whispered into her ear when the daughter of Zeus initiated a hug. "I never realized what Luke meant to you. But now I understand."

Percy had no doubt Thalia did. She had suspected Thalia and Luke had a almost romantic history before she became a tree and Luke's betrayal. Thalia had two reasons for becoming a Hunter – Luke and the Prophecy.

Then the pain returned with a vengeance – not that it had ever stopped. She sobbed onto Thalia's shoulder and they pulled apart when they heard the gasp and thud from where the gods were.

Aphrodite was on the ground, laying in Hephaestus' arms, shaking slightly and crying. She had a hand to her heart.

"She's in so much pain," Aphrodite said and Percy gasped.

This was her fault! She didn't want to hurt Aphrodite with her own heartache, she didn't even realize she could.

"Who is?" Artemis asked, oddly concerned for her adopted sister (some myths said Aphrodite was born from Zeus and Dione. The truth was she was born from the sea and Ouranous' castrated bits. Zeus had simply adopted her later in life when she became an Olympian).

"Persephone..."

"Persephone is here with me, why would my darling Kore be in pain?" Demeter asked and Poseidon gasped looking over to his daughter.

She was still crying lightly, her body shaking a bit like Aphrodite's and she stood with the support of her friends – Annabeth, Grover and Thalia.

"Not that Persephone you wheat-germ," Hades snapped. "Persephone Jackson, Percy."

They all turned and saw exactly what Poseidon saw. A broken girl, but some were unsure why exactly. She'd saved Olympus – with the help of Luke Castellan or not – and she was alive to live another day.

"She loved him," Athena muttered, understanding now.

Hermes blinked, then sighed. If that was true, then the fates truly were cruel beings.

"Apollo, don't just stand there! Take Percy to the infirmary and heal her there," Artemis snapped.

She respected Persephone Jackson a great deal, it was shame the girl had turned down her offer to become a Huntress a few years ago.

Apollo blinked and nodded, stepping towards the demigods. "Come on sweetheart, we'll get you healed now."

Percy looked at her friends, then her father who looked more worried then she'd seen him before. Actually a few of the Olympians looked concerned for her, even Hera had a look of pity for her. She took Apollo's offered hand, trying not to look at him long. She'd once though Luke and Apollo could be brothers they looked so alike, looking at Apollo now just caused her pain.

Then there was Hermes, as Luke's father there was the resemblance between father and son. A striking one at that, but it was their eyes which made her want to sleep forever just to avoid looking into them. Luke had his father's eyes and she couldn't bare to see them right now.

"Take care of her Apollo," Poseidon said, a hint of a threat in his voice.

"You got it Uncle P." The two left and the remaining Demigods sighed.

Aphrodite began to stop shaking a few seconds later after Apollo had taken Percy from the room.

"What has happened here?" Zeus asked, rather confused on what had occurred.

The demigods exchanged looks and Annabeth stepped forward, her arm held to herself, obviously hurt. Athena stepped forward as well, pulling some ambrosia from nowhere and giving it to both demigods and giving the satyr a apologetic look.

Grover nodded in understanding, he wasn't as badly hurt as Thalia or Annabeth anyways.

"Luke fought for control of his body," Annabeth began after having eaten her ambrosia. Already feeling better. "I tried to get him to fight but..it wasn't working fast enough and then Percy. She was able to get him to come back."

Grover nodded. "I thought she was giving up at first, she just fell to her knees in front of him, she didn't even have Riptide."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "She surrendered?"

"No," Annabeth said more forcefully then she meant. "She talked to him, about the promises he'd made her. I understood then, they'd been together. They loved each other, but I don't know how long, when or how. Kronos got upset and slapped her with his scythe, and she said something and Luke came back. He saw how he'd hurt her and he fought for control."

Hermes was silently crying, no longer able to hold the tears for his lost son back. Many of the females had tearful gazes but only a few were openly crying. Poseidon looked like a grim statue, his fist clinched at his side. His poor daughter, his only mortal daughter – ever.

"Luke told her she couldn't save him this time and in the end Percy gave him my dagger and he...stabbed himself in his mortal point. They both screamed, and then there was a flash of energy and...he was dying," Annabeth continued, choking on the words.

Grover nodded, and Thalia held back her own tears.

"Luke talked to us...but mostly he and Percy. We never knew," Grover said, shaking his head.

"How did they keep it a secret, even from Aphrodite it seems?" Hades asked, feeling pity for his niece.

True, he'd tried to kill her a few times but she was still his niece. Sometimes she reminded him of his dear Persephone – ironically they even shared the same name.

Aphrodite was now standing, breathing deeply. "I don't know how, I felt the love on both of them but I never could figure out who it was for. I thought maybe it was Annabeth at one point, even Thalia or Nico..."

Said demigods all blushed beat red at this and some of the gods chuckled at the childrens reaction.

"Now I understand. They were able to hide it from me, very well at that but the pain she felt from loosing him. It was too much. Whatever they had it didn't end when he betrayed her."

"What!?" Poseidon, Zeus and Hades snapped. Some more angry then surprised, other more surprised then angry.

"She did sneak off at times, but I always thought she was going to kill some monsters in the woods," Annabeth muttered.

The gods frowned.

"Call on Iris, Hermes," Zeus said suddenly. "I believe we should look into my nieces past with your son. To make sure she did not betray us."

Poseidon snarled. "My daughter saved Olympus brother, she just lost someone she cared about -"

"Someone she loved despite him being the vessel of our _father_," Zeus sneered. "Father did seem rather fond of her."

"What are you suggesting?" Poseidon raged, gripping his Trident.

Zeus chuckled bitterly. "Not exactly that brother, but now that you think it..."

"Both of you stop fighting," Athena said, stepping between them. "Father that was uncalled for, even if I do not have fond feelings for Persephone Jackson, it does not mean I think her a traitor to that degree."

Artemis glared slightly. "Not to mention it is degrading to girls, she may not be a maiden any longer but she is still a female. A heartbroken one, if I knew she'd accept I'd offer her a place in my hunters again."

Poseidon's head snapped towards his niece. "What did you say?"

Artemis blinked and then paled. "Oh, you didn't know."

"How did you is more the question?" Persephone asked her sister.

"I am a maiden goddess and I know when a girl is pure and when they have given up their virginity."

Hermes returned a moment later with Iris who looked rather annoyed.

"What is it you need my lords and ladies?" she asked, her rainbow eyes sort of annoyed. "I can't leave Fleecy alone for long."

"The past of Persephone Jackson and Luke Castellan, on replay if you will," Zeus said, almost sarcastic.

"Did he just make a joke?" Demeter muttered and Dionysus snorted.

"Who knows," he snapped quietly.

Iris rolled her eyes and then closed her eyes. A rainbow sphere appeared in front of her and after a moment she tossed it towards Zeus.

"Be careful with that Lord Zeus. There is only one copy of those rainbow memories." Iris turned and left, knowing the god king already knew how to work the sphere.

"Let us watch then," Zeus and and the gods all sat on their throne and the demigods sat at the foot of their parents throne. Having no choice.

Just as Zeus threw the ball into the middle of the room and clinched his fist, Apollo returned looking rather weary and pale. He sat next to Hermes and many noticed the looks he kept shooting his brother. As if he knew something but was fearful to reveal it.

The sphere seemed to explode in color and then a iris message like screen appeared and they saw the day Persephone Jackson arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**The Infirmary:**

Percy laid on the white, standard infirmary bed yet it was much fluffier then she thought. Apollo had healed what he saw, which wasn't much seeing as she was a bearer of Achilles Curse, and taken some blood for some test (he'd had to take it with the help of Hecate seeing as her skin wasn't able to be pierced by the needle). He said it was mandatory, everyone treated on Olympus had it done.

She had stopped crying, but her mind didn't stray far from Luke.

She was sort of numb now, but pained as well. A numb pain, the worst kind, she thought bitterly. For a moment she wished she'd died with him. Then she realized her friends would have lost both her and Luke.

Her mother would have missed her greatly and her and her father may not have the best relationship but she loved him and she thought he loved her too.

Poseidon wasn't the best with father-daughter communication though.

"You alright Persephone?"

Percy looked up to find Travis and Connor. She didn't even know how they'd gotten in much less why they were here.

"It's Percy," she snapped. "Why are you here?"

Travis held up his arm which look broken in several places and he had cuts practically everywhere. Connor look little better, yet his problem had to be the major cut along his collar bone which was wrapped with a piece of dirty white cloth, maybe a piece of torn shirt.

"Oh," she said.

"We're sorry about Luke," they said in unison, and despite the fact she knew they weren't twins she had to smile at the way they liked to pretend to be. They pulled it off to despite Travis being a year older.

She realized then she had lost her love, but they'd lost their brother.

"Hey, you're Hermes' boys right?" Apollo asked, having returned with a clipboard – very strange to see on the sun god, she thought.

"Yes sir," Connor said, rather surprised.

"Go to your beds, I'll get you in a moment," Apollo finally said and then turned back to her with a grim, and sad look in his eyes.

It was hard to look at him when he reminded her so much of Luke.

"Apollo," she began. "Is something wrong with the test?"

Apollo sighed. "No, they came back clean...except for one thing."

Percy blinked. "What?"

"You're Pregnant," he replied a moment later with hesitance.

She stared blankly at him and then the world spun and she fell back into blackness.

"Holy Zeus!" Travis and Connor exclaimed having been eavesdropping the whole time.

Apollo sighed. "Well... she took that well."


	3. How They Met

**AN: So, the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far. I'm glad you like the story. Next chapter is when some of the more... original memories begin. I hope you all like it as well.  
**

**Also, her middle name was sort of Sally's way to try and appease Poseidon's wife should she ever find out about Percy. Who knows if it worked.  
**

**Remember R&R!  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**How They Met.**

"_Percy... you have to go. Now!" Her mother cried as she distracted the large bull-man. _

_Persephone Amphitrite Jackson (sometimes she really hated her full name) was terrified. It had all started when she'd been attacked during detention by her math teacher the day before. It ended with her destroying that part of the school, blowing a whole in the wall – or more like Mrs. Dodds and her assistant, Mrs. Shaw had. _

_Then they'd turned into two bat like ladies, ugly. One wielding a fire whip. _

_She'd supposedly done something to someone out there, at first she thought maybe they'd caught on to her shortcuts on assignments that involved reading or essays. Or the fact she sold candy out of her dorm and had a nice chunk of cash hidden because of this. _

_She had been saving the money up, wanting to use it for something productive. A present for her mother or maybe a vacation for the two of them. She'd always wanted to go somewhere over sea – Greece or maybe Italy. _

_That's beside the point though. _

_The point was she'd used all the ballet and agility she possessed from years of ballet and dance lessons her mother had gotten her into to help with her ADHD – she'd always needed to keep moving, it was that bad – to keep from being killed. _

_She'd just gotten the fire whip from Mrs. Shaw and had thrown the last large object she could find at Mrs. Dodds when Mr. Brunner, her Latin teacher had stormed in with his wheelchair and a ballpoint pen. _

"_Focus Persephone!" Mr. Brunner had called and she'd turned back in time to duck and crack the burning fire whip at the first ugly lady-thing she could. _

_It ended up being Mrs. Shaw and the whip curled around the things neck and her eyes had gotten so wide before the fire ate through the bat things neck. She turned to dust, like there was suddenly a sand storm. _

_The whip was rather cool she recalled thinking but the slight pain from holding it made her want to drop it. She dodged a slash from a outraged Mrs. Dodds and then Mr. Brunner threw the pen at her. _

_She grabbed it and dropped the whip at the same time, rolled on the floor and noticed when she came back to her feet Mrs. Dodds' claws sunk into the concrete floors where she once was. _

_On instinct she'd uncapped the pen, and a three foot sword sprang free. Instinctively she'd swung the sword and it passed through Mrs. Dodds shoulder blade and down her torso, turning her to dust like the other one. _

_Then she felt sort of foggy but she knew something had happened. The fire whip was still on the ground where she'd dropped it and the sword was once again a pen. _

_She picked it up, but not before pulling her long sleeved shirt lower over her hand to protect it a bit from the heat. The whip should have left severe burns on her but they hadn't. She couldn't chance it though. _

"_What just happened?" she asked Mr. Brunner. _

_He couldn't tell her some lie, she wouldn't have allowed it. She knew what she'd seen and what had happened. The whip and pen were all the proof she needed. The next day he explained everything, and Grover was to take her back home the next day and have her mom take her to Camp. She wasn't even too sure what Camp was. _

_She still wasn't three days later. What she did know was her best friend was half donkey – or goat as he'd been quick to correct – and her mother knew she wasn't like other children the whole time. Now she was faced with a bull man the prospect of her mother being lost forever. _

_The spoil of war, the whip was still with her but it was hard to carry being made of hell fire. Her mother had nearly had a heart attack, and she did have the sword. _

_Anaklusmos, Mr. Brunner – or Chiron as he'd introduced himself as when he explained what he could – had said. Translated into Riptide. _

_Percy shook her head to clear it of her thoughts and reached to her bag where the pen and whip were. For a spoil of war it was rather useful. _

"_I won't leave you and Grover!" she called back, and breathed a sigh of relief when her mother was able to dodge the Minotaur (she was pretty sure that was what he was called). _

_The Minotaur roared and turned back to her, and she backed away towards the tree, a large Pine tree. _

"_No!" Sally cried seeing the Minotaur ready to charge towards Percy. "Leave her alone, come towards me you ugly bull!" _

_Percy was so shocked she nearly dropped Riptide. _

_She gasped as her mother ran out in front of the beast and drew it's attention away from her and Grover. Leading it back down the hill some. The Minotaur roared and Percy began moving to help her mother when the Minotaur caught up and grabbed her mother like a sack of potatoes around the neck. _

"_Mom!" she cried, and she saw her mom ocean blue eyes look towards her sea green ones. _

"_Persephone," Sally said sadly, yet with pride in her eyes. _

_Percy screamed as her mother dissolved into gold and there was nothing left. _

_She stared in shock for a few seconds, and then stood straight, her face icing over in her anger. No one hurt her friends and family, no one! _

"_Hey, ground beef!" Percy yelled, raising her arms to drawl his attention, she would have taken off her red hoodie but she'd have to put her sword down and she didn't think that was a good idea. _

_The Minotaur huffed through his nostrils and stamped the ground. She knew he was getting read to charge. She backed up against the tree knowing she would only have a split second to pull this off. _

_If she missed the moment she'd be pinned to the tree by the sharp horns of the Minotaur. She didn't think that sounded pleasant. _

_Grover groaned on the grass where he'd passed out half way up the hill earlier. _

_With the rain pelting down and the constant thunder she was amazed she could hear or see anything. For some reason she never got wet unless she wanted too, so while Grover, the Minotaur and her mother had been rained on, she was as dry as she had been the whole day. _

_Her plan almost didn't go as planed. _

_Time seemed to slow down and instead of jumping to the side and thrusting her sword through it's furry rib cage she jumped straight up, used it's lowered head as a spring board and flipped onto it's back. _

_Instantly she had to grab onto one of its horns, cutting her left palm in the process, but she ignored the pain. If she fell it was all over. _

_The Minotaur rammed into the tree again and again, jolting Percy so much her sword went flying. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She'd lost her mother to this beast, she couldn't allow it to get away with her own and Grover's. _

_She pulled on the horn she had in her hands. Using all the pent up anger and strength she could and just as she thought it wasn't going to work. _

_SNAP! _

_The horn broke off, throwing her in in the process, her head hitting a rock as she landed. _

_The Minotaur roared and was able to turn just as Percy sat up slowly. Her eyes widened as she saw the bull get ready to stampede and she looked at the sharp horn in her hand. In actions so quick if you asked her to explain them to you she'd been a bit confused on where to start she rolled, came up on her knees and slammed the Minotaurs own horn into it's ribcage. The monster broke apart and she breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Grover," she muttered standing and stumbling slightly over to the goat boy. "Come on Grover, we have to get to that big house." _

_Slowly she made it to the porch and dropped Grover, breathing hard. _

"_Hey...Chiron!" a female voice yelled as she fell to her knees. _

_She fell, her vision blurring and turning black as she turned onto her back. She still had her eyes open slightly and was sure she saw Mr. Brunner hovering over her with a girl around her age with curly blonde hair, like a princess. Curls even Percy, who was considered a tomboy by others, was jealous of. _

"_Is she gonna be alright?" another voice, a male this time asked. It was a voice she knew she wouldn't soon forget, it was soothing, smooth, and rather deep. Sounding older then what he probably was. _

"_She's the one, she has to be," the girl muttered low, Percy barely heard. _

"_Hush Annabeth, she's still conscious," Chiron said. "Luke, will you bring Percy inside while I get Grover." _

"_Of course..." if the boy said anything more she didn't hear it as she lost consciousness. _

The gods, Grover and three demigods watched this all in silence. Annabeth, and Thalia looked the most upset when it came to seeing Luke arrive with Chiron, his eyes wide as he stared down at the barely conscious Percy (who was much shorter at thirteen almost fourteen then she was now).

Poseidon had nearly forgotten how fragile and petite his daughter was, or had looked back then. He recalled the day she'd returned his brother's master bolt with clarity. It was the first time he'd seen his daughter in person in over a decade. His own fault he knew, and he knew it had really put a strain on their relationship.

"That was interesting, boring though," Ares snapped. "Aren't we supposed to be seeing dirty little secrets of her and Kronos' host?"

Hermes sneered at his brother. "His name was-is Luke," the messenger god snapped.

Ares grunted. "Whatever."

"I can't believe Percy defeated the Minotaur with her bare hands," Thalia said. "I know you've told me about it but seeing it... that's different."

Annabeth nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Quiet now children," Athena said suddenly. "The next memory is beginning.

Sure enough it was. It appeared to be a few days later, and Percy was seen waking up on the porch of the Big House in a chair.

"_Perce, you're awake!" _

_It was the first thing Percy heard as she woke up. Her head was pounding, like she'd slept with a bowling bowl on top of it. Her mouth was dry and her tongue felt as if she'd had it replaced with a furry wild animal of some sort. _

"_Grover," she said, her voice week and nearly silent. _

"_Don't strain yourself to much," Grover said, picking up a glass of what appeared to be apple juice. "Here, drink this." _

_Percy raised her arm, though it felt like she was moving a dead weight and took the glass. She would have dropped it had it not been for Grover. He helped her get the straw to her mouth and she to long drinks from it. Nearly choking at the fact it wasn't apple juice at all. _

_It tasted so much better, it tasted like milk and her mom's fresh baked blue double chocolate chip cookies. Milk and cookies had always been her favorite food or dessert. _

"_That wasn't apple juice," she said when Grover placed the over half empty glass on the table beside her. _

"_No, it's nectar," Grover said. "What did it taste like." _

_Percy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I should have let you try some." _

"_No!" he cried, holding his hands up and waving them as if she'd put a gun to his head. "That's not what I meant." _

_Percy frowned but nodded. "Like milk and my mom's blue double chocolate chip cookies. Fresh." _

_Grover nodded. "Look Perce, I'm sorry about your mom." _

_Percy felt her eyes tear up and blinked hard. She hated crying, Gabe always put her down growing up if she cried. Saying it showed weakness and Percy could bring herself to be weak. It meant she was easy pickings and she was anything but. _

"_Thanks Grover," Percy muttered, sighing. "Is...is she really gone?" _

"_I'm afraid so," Grover said, just as low as Percy had muttered her question. _

"_Come on, Chiron and Mr. D are waiting for you." _

_Percy let Grover help her up and after a few seconds of getting the feeling back in her legs the two walked around to the other side of the wrap around porch. When they turned the corner she saw Chiron in his wheelchair, with another man, playing cards. _

_The man was rather chubby, and maybe in his late twenties, early thirties but he seemed powerful even from here. For a split second he reminded her of a cherub, with a alcohol deprivation problem. She'd seen Smelly Gabe drink enough to know withdrawal when she saw it. _

"_Ah, you're awake," Chiron said having looked over to see her and Grover. _

_Percy noticed then that the girl from before - the one who'd been there when she'd arrived and had been feeding her along with the other boy. She couldn't remember either names. The girl was a little taller then Percy with a tanned complexion, long curly blonde hair and intense stormy gray eyes that almost seemed to be the color of steel when the sun hit them. _

_She knew then she'd hate to be this girls enemy. _

"_lovely, now we have four for pinochle," the leopard print man said. _

_Percy followed Grover to the table and sat down. She didn't even say anything about having no idea how to play Pinochle. _

"_Chiron, you weren't kidding about anything in classes were you? The gods, monsters, what you told me the day after Mrs. Dodds and Mrs. Shaw?" Percy said suddenly and the man, Mr. D, snorted. _

"_It's a miracle, the girl has some brain cells," he said. "Maybe she'll be another one of Owl Heads girls." _

"_Doubtful," Chiron said. "None of Athena's children have her coloration. They all have gray eyes, and most have blonde hair." _

"_Annabeth," Chiron suddenly began, turning his chair some to face the girl. "Go alert cabin eleven of Percy. I'll be along with her in a moment or two." _

_Annabeth, the blonde girl, nodded and with one last look at her she turned and darted off. Her blonde hair flying behind her. _

"_Yes Percy, everything I've taught you in the last year is true. The gods do exist and you are a demigod. The child of one of the gods, which one is yet to be seen," Chiron told her. _

"_Ha, I win!" Mr. D suddenly said and Percy blinked. _

"_Ah, I do not think so Mr. D," Chiron said amused. "I win." _

_Indeed he had, Percy realized and Mr. D sighed. _

"_Drat," he said and Percy finally connected the dots. _

"_You're Dionysus," she breathed, eyes wide. _

_The god turned to her and smirked. "Shocking, you don't say." the god stood and stretched. "Now, I'm going for nap. Grover follow me, we'll talk before that." _

_Grover seemed nervous about this and she watched with worry as her friend followed the god. _

"_He won't hurt Grover, will he?" Percy asked. _

_Chiron stood, no literally stood from his wheelchair. Revealing a horses body, though Percy was only mildly surprised. She'd already been told he was a centaur and considering she recalled the myths of Chiron she figured it was a safe bet. _

"_Come along Persephone, we'll introduce you to your new cabin mates for the time being," Chiron said and she followed after the old horse. _

The Olympians and demigods watched this as quietly as they'd watched the first, though a few of the gods were obviously bored. Ares even yawned loudly.

"Boring, where is the good stuff!" Ares grumbled.

"It's starting again Ares, so stuff it," Persephone snapped at her brother, annoyed.

The memories started again and this time it showed her with Annabeth, entering cabin eleven.

"_Everyone, this is Persephone Jackson..." Annabeth began only to be interrupted by Percy. _

"_It's Percy," she corrected and Annabeth rolled her eyes. _

"_Right, Percy Jackson. She's new." _

"_Undetermined or claimed?" one of the many others in the rather cramped cabin asked. _

_They all were different in their own way but many had the same elfish mischievous features and she was pretty sure those were the true children of Hermes. _

"_Undetermined," Annabeth answered and everyone groaned. _

_Percy wasn't too sure what that all meant but didn't ask. In the next second she was standing face to face with a handsome boy, a few years older then herself. _

_Maybe sixteen or seventeen. He had handsome features, sharp and elfish, mischief written in his ice blue eyes. His hair was blonde, and the only thing which stood out besides all this was the rather gruesome looking scar on the left side of his face. From his eye down to his jaw. Like he'd been clawed, she actually thought he pulled it off rather well. _

"_Finally awake I see sleeping beauty," the blonde said, smirking lightly. "I'm Luke, I'll be your counselor until your claimed." _

"_You were the one who found me with Annabeth and Chiron," Percy blurted out and Luke raised an eyebrow. _

"_You remember that?" _

_Percy blushed and Luke laughed. _

_Luke wasn't blind to the how pretty the girl looked when she blushed. Her hair was long and slightly wavy, a dark brown which seemed lighter in the sunlight which came through the open cabin door. Her eyes were startling sea green and innocent yet she didn't seem as naive as she looked at first glance. Maybe he was just that good at reading people by now. _

_All in all her name definitely suited her. _

Aphrodite cooed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, that's so cute. Sleeping beauty he called her, that is just so adorable. They've just met yet they're already beginning to like one another."

Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover smiled sadly. That was the Luke they remembered, the fun loving, sometimes cynical boy who'd always been kind to the nearly everyone. Not the tyrant they'd seen in later years.

The gods all had mixed reactions though Zeus didn't seem satisfied at all. He actually looked rather annoyed.

"Apollo is Percy going to be joining us anytime soon?' Zeus grumbled.

Apollo twitched. "She's sleeping. I don't think she's really slept in the last twenty-four hours. I told Connor and Travis Stoll to watch over her and come here when she wakes."

It was partially true, they never said he couldn't tell half-truths.

"It looks like it's starting again," Hera commented and everyone's attention focused back on the memories.


	4. Chemistry

**AN: I am sorry it's so late guys and so short. The next chapter will cover more memories I think, so it'll be a bit longer. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize. PJO belongs to Rick Riordan.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**Chemistry.**

_Percy panted, Riptide gripped tightly in her right hand. She was tired, sore, dirty and could almost hear her own heart beat in her ears. A few feet in front of her Luke grinned, his own celestial bronze sword in hand. _

"_You're getting better," he said, and Percy straightened up, grinning back. _

"_Really?" _

_Luke laughed, lazily resting his sword on his shoulder. Both were dressed in armor and Luke wore his camp shirt and a pair of jeans instead of Bermuda shorts under it. Percy had been loaned some things from the Aphrodite cabin who had a large closet nearly the size of their cabin._

_But she'd learned from Silena – the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin – that the closet had been magically expanded by Aphrodite herself for her children. As such she wore a camp shirt under her armor and skinny jeans. _

"_I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," he said. _

Everyone watched as this played out, and the gods noticed how different Luke Castellan seemed to be from the one they'd seen in the last few years. They also noticed the daughter of Zeus and daughter of Athena were staring at Luke with mixed anger and longing.

"What happened to him?" Thalia muttered. "How could he tell her that knowing what he'd do in the future."

"Maybe he didn't know," Nico said. "She hadn't been claimed yet."

Everyone exchanged looks and turned back to the memory which had frozen while they talked, as if knowing they had begun a conversation and hadn't been watching.

"_Luke, do you think I'll be claimed soon?" Percy asked and she noted the dark look that came over his face. For a moment it scared her. _

_Luke sighed. _

"_Part of me hopes not, but I know it'll hurt you if you're not." _

_Percy had mixed feelings about that. Why would Luke not want her to be claimed? Was he afraid she wouldn't want to be around him if she was? Maybe he didn't want her to leave cabin eleven? _

_Luke smiled seeing her expression. "I'm sure you will be Sephie. I just hope it's not Hermes." _

Aphrodite squealed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, that is just so beautiful. He already likes her!"

"What makes you say that?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aphrodite smirked. "I'm the goddess of love little sister, I know."

Artemis huffed, knowing she couldn't exactly use the same argument she used on Apollo when he called her little sister on Aphrodite.

_Percy frowned. _

"_Why? Do you not want me as your sister?" _

_She cursed her lack of filter which would have stopped her from spitting out things she thought without thinking them over – or it would have if she'd had one that worked right. _

_He smirked. _

"_Definitely not. You're my friend Sephie, I like you," he said. _

_Percy was left stunned as Luke walked off at the dinner horn. _

_He liked her...what exactly did that mean?_

Ares rubbed his hands together. "Well, things are starting to heat up a little."

Poseidon frowned, glaring over at his nephew.

How had he never known about this? Sure he hadn't seen much, and they hadn't even gotten past the first year before Luke had turned traitor, but if Aphrodite was right...he sighed. Things had become so complicated. He couldn't help but wonder if things would have been this complicated if Percy had been born a boy.

"Ooh, it's starting again," Hestia said, summoning popcorn.

Everyone turned to look at the goddess of the hearth. She was staring intently at the screen like message, eating the popcorn, sitting by her hearth in a small throne like chair. She looked no older then ten or twelve years old. Much like Artemis would usually look unless in times of war when she looked eighteen much like her twin brother.

Currently Artemis appeared as a fifteen year old, a good in between she sometimes used. Hestia turned as she realized the screen hadn't begun moving anymore as soon as the others attention was divided.

"What?" she asked, and Poseidon shook his head.

"Since when have you been so...peppy?"

Hestia frowned. "I wasn't being peppy...was I?"

The demigods shrugged.

"Kind of...not a lot..but the popcorn I'd expect from Mr. D. Not you Lady Hestia," Thalia said.

Hestia flushed slightly and Dionysus sat up, glaring over the three demigods and a satyr.

"Watch it Thelipa," he groaned.

Thalia shuddered. "It's Thalia."

"Whatever."

"All of you need to shut up," Zeus grumbled. "I don't want to be here all day and night watching this."

"He forgets it was his idea," Demeter whispers to Hera who snorts.

Everyone turns their attention back to the screen.

_"So...Poseidon huh?"_

_Percy looked up at the sound, almost slipping into the lake at being startled. It was dark, probably around midnight and the moon shone down on the lake making it shimmer._

_Sort of like her eyes, Luke realized._

_"Yeah. Hard to believe," she said, looking back over the water._

_Luke sat down beside her on the dock where the canoes where tied up. Taking off his sandals and placing his feet in the water along with her. The water was rather cold to him but he didn't mind._

_"I think it makes since. You smell like the sea breeze."_

_Percy looked at him in shock. "You've smelled me?"_

_Luke laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Not on purpose..."_

_Percy smiled. "I was joking."_

_"Are you happy to have been claimed?" Luke asked._

_"I don't know. I got here in the middle of May...now it's close to the end of June. Why wait so long?" Percy asked, looking down sadly._

_"I'm sorry Percy...sometimes our parents aren't around. Styx, everyone here either had daddy or mommy issues."_

_Percy looked over at him, and Luke gulped. He'd known Percy for weeks now, nearly a full month really, and he had come to be close to her. She'd made him rethink some things but he knew he had no choice in the end. Kronos was already in his head, but this...this made it worse._

_The girl he liked, really liked was the daughter of Poseidon. Possibly the child of prophecy and he couldn't see Persephone Jackson betraying Olympus and her father no matter the daddy issues she may have._

_"Why do I feel like I'm being used?" she muttered and Luke felt his heart squeeze in his chest._

_"Because you are. The gods don't care Percy, they use us because they need us. Without us they'd cease to exist. Do you think the mortals still believe in them. Over half of them converted to Christianity and there is no room for the Greek gods there. The other half don't have a religion or simply don't believe in god. Singular or plural. It's rare to get a mortal who believes in them, there isn't enough to keep them from fading," Luke said all this with bitterness and matter of fact tone._

_Percy knew he had a point but she also wondered why he seemed to resent the gods so much._

_"Sounds lonely."_

_Luke blinked, wondering exactly what she meant but didn't ask. Instead he stood, slipped on his sandals and held out a hand for her._

_"Come on, we should go before the harpies find us," Luke said and the grinned. "It would really suck if the great daughter of Poseidon survived a hellhound only to be eaten by a harpy."_

_Percy laughed, nodding and taking his hand. Together the two walked back towards the cabins. Luke first escorting her back to cabin three._

The gods all gaped in shock at the screen as it swirled with it's rainbow colors for another memory. Did all the half-bloods feel this way?

"Do they all feel that we simply use them to keep form fading?" Hestia asked softly, speaking the question they were all thinking.

"Well...sort of..." Annabeth began, hesitantly. "I mean.."

"Yeah," Nico interrupted. "We do, most of us do anyways. Why do you think so many joined the Titans? Percy once told me that it was Olympus' fault Kronos even gained enough power to come back. If you had treated your children better, treated the minor gods with more respect then it probably would have never happened to begin with."

Poseidon, and many others, felt as if they'd been punched in the gut with a steel glove. He knew he wasn't the best father but to know how Percy had felt in the beginning...it was a blow to his heart. He loved his daughter, she was the only one he had that was human or mortal. He'd promised to protect her after she'd been born, the shock of his and Sally's life when she hadn't been the little boy they had agreed to call Perseus .

It was why her name was Persephone instead. Sally was adamant that she still have a name that could be shortened to Percy, having always loved the name. Perseus just wouldn't do for a little girl so she'd spur of the moment decided on Persephone after one of her favorite goddesses.

He was just happy Sally hadn't decided on Athena or Minerva. He knew how much respect Sally had for the goddess of wisdom, and Sally had wanted a powerful name for her daughter. It had nearly made him black out when she'd told him Percy's middle name was to be Amphitrite, a way to try and appease his wife.

If it had worked he wasn't completely sure but neither Amphitrite or Triton had tried to kill Percy...yet.

All the Olympian were thinking on what Nico had told them. Even Zeus and Hera.

Hera though was conflicted. What Luke had said in the memory was true. Without the demigods they probably would have faded centuries ago, the mortals just did not believe in them like they once had. She couldn't exactly smite the mortals for that either, they were petty creatures, always changing. Never satisfied.

She would admit to herself that maybe part of the reason she hated demigods was jealousy. She herself couldn't bring herself to have any because of her title. She was the goddess of marriage, she couldn't have an affair. Well, she could but her morals, her own power kept her from going through with it any time she thought of showing Zeus how it felt to be cheated on by doing the same to him.

Though she still hated demigods, she thought that maybe, just maybe she had been a bit harsh on them.

"I think it beginning again," Hephaestus announced, trying to break the tension that had spread through the room.

Sure enough another memory was forming, this one showing Luke and Percy in the woods. It appeared to be after Percy's first quest.


	5. Together in Heartache

**AN: So, here we go. I really liked how this chapter turned out so I hope you all enjoy it as well. Anyways in a few days I'll be updating The Forgotten Daughter for those wondering when I'll be updating that story again. Then after that I think I'll bully my muse into focusing on History Rewritten and Worlds Collide.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope to hear from you on this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy and R&R!  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**Together in Heartache. **

"_Do you miss it?" Percy asked. _

_Her first quest has been finished only a few days before. In time for the summer solstice deadline. She'd fought monsters (including furies, Medusa, Echidna and her son, Chimera) and along with them near death. _

_She had fulfilled the prophecy though. She'd gone west, faced Ares, retrieved the bolt and her mother in the end. The bolt was now safely back with Zeus and the Helm of Darkness was back with Hades. _

_Percy bit her lip thinking of her uncle. He had seemed rather bitter and...lonely. But he seemed hesitant to hurt her, he'd even offered her some food or drink. She wasn't stupid though, she knew if she drank or ate food from the underneath she'd be one of the underneath and never be allowed leave. _

_Like her namesake, but she wouldn't make that mistake. _

"_What?" Luke asked. "Questing? No, not really. Did you enjoy your first quest Persephone? I heard from Grover and Annabeth some of the details. Something about Hades and food." _

_Percy flushed. "I think he's lonely. I mean he's alone there all year, well except for the winter when Persephone is with him. But then she leaves for half the year." _

"_Well, he has good taste. Your very pretty Sephie." _

Poseidon twitched turning to his brother who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Anything you'd like to share brother?" Zeus asked, smirking smugly.

Hades sneered. "So I offered her some refreshments."

Demeter fumed. "What is with you and your nieces!?"

Persephone gasped. "Mother!"

"Aren't you bother by this, Perse?" Artemis asked. Persephone was always one of her favorite sisters, but then she was rather close to all her sisters beside Aphrodite.

"No," she said. "I know why he did that. He told me later."

"Well?" Poseidon snapped. "Why were you trying to put a move on my daughter?"

Hades turned red for a moment before speaking. "I was not putting a move on Percy, brother," he began. "I was simply being kind. She reminded me a bit of my dear Persephone, whom I was missing. I thought she might make a nice immortal daughter for Persephone and I."

Poseidon twitched again, glaring. "She's my daughter! Mine!"

"Someone is having a temper tantrum," Athena said, looking at her rival smugly.

"I think it's adorable," Aphrodite said, smiling.

Hera sighed. "Please, let us continue to watch."

_Percy blushed. _

"_What are you planing this summer?" Luke suddenly asked, staring off into the water which was only a few feet from the rock they sat on. _

"_I got my mom back, and my step-father is out of the picture...so I'm going home. I think it's right, after what's happened with my mom this summer and all." Percy nodded to herself. "And I've never not spent my birthday with her...so." _

_Luke nodded. "You'll be fourteen...right?" _

_Percy nodded. _

_Luke turned to face her – which wasn't exactly easy seeing as he sat beside her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box with a sea blue ribbon on it. _

"_I wanted to get you something, I know it's early. But it's probably the only chance I'll ever get," he said and handed it to her. _

_Percy looked at him in surprise, her cheeks flushed. Opening it she gasped. Inside was a charm bracelet with a few charms already on it. A Pegasus, a sword, a Greek omega, a strawberry, a ballerina, a caduceus, a trident, a lightning bolt and a winged shoe. _

"_It's beautiful...but how did you afford this," she asked, looking at him. "This couldn't have been cheep." _

_Luke nodded. "I've come across some money over the year, kept it for a rainy day. It wasn't as expensive as it seems, not really." _

_Percy smiled, and slipped the bracelet onto her left wrist. _

"_It looks good," Luke said. "I'm glad." _

Aphrodite sighed. "I just adore love stories. How did I not notice this before?"

Everyone sighed, but couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"_What did you mean before?" Percy asked after a few seconds. "About not having another chance to give it to me?" _

_Luke stood, crushing his empty soda can in his hand. Percy watched, a bit of worry leaking into her sea colored eyes. _

"_Because I probably wont." _

_Percy frowned. "You make it sound as if you're not coming back." _

_Luke turned to face her and she had to gasp slightly at how much colder he looked, but he also seemed torn. Like he was about to do or say something he really didn't want to. _

"_Because I'm not Seph," he said. "Your were supposed to get the bolt to the underworld, having Grover dragged towards Tartarus." _

_Percy blinked, a feeling of deep dread feeling her. "You...you're..." _

_Luke smiled coldly, holding out his arms. "That's right Sephie, I'm the Lightning Thief." _

"How can he be so cold?" Annabeth asked, glaring at the screen which was frozen on Luke's smug face.

Hermes sighed, looking away. He could tell his son had feelings for Percy even then, or he'd never have gotten her the bracelet. To have to turn around and do this... he couldn't imagine the suffering it caused them both.

"_You cursed those shoes," she realized, her eyes misting over. _

_Luke's smug face fell and he nodded. "I had no choice." _

"_There is always a choice!" _

_He shook his head. "Not for me, and you know it. He's came to you too." _

_She looked at him in realization. "Kronos, you serve Kronos." _

"_He came to me after my failed quest to the Garden of Hesperides," Luke said. "Of all the things in the world, I was given that quest. And I couldn't even pull that off, no I got sloppy and all I got in return for my troubles was this scar." _

_Percy blinked. "Is that why you hate them? Because you father gave you a quest that had been done before?" _

_Luke laughed. _

"_Don't think me so petty Percy." He shook his head. "The gods are a disease Percy, they're killing the world. Their petty, and cruel. They only care for themselves. They don't care for us, but why would they when they cane just create new toys to push around on their giant chess board." _

"_Was it all a lie then?" she muttered, looking down to avoid his blue eyes. _

_Luke walked closer and crouched down, placing his hands on her shoulders. _

"_No," he said and she looked up, shocked at how close their faces were. _

"_Then why?" _

_He sighed. "Because he commands it." He stroked her cheek with his right hand gently. "Please Persephone. Come with me, join me in bringing Olympus to it's knees." _

_For a terrible moment Percy considered it. _

_What had they ever done for her? Her father had basically called her a mistake when they'd met on Olympus and Zeus seemed to think keeping her life was thanks enough for returning his symbol of power. _

"She's actually thinking about it," Ares realized and his face twisted into a nasty grin. "Well, that little traitorous bitch."

Poseidon and half the room glared at the war god.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that Ares," Poseidon growled.

"_They're our parents Luke," she finally said and he laughed bitterly. _

"_Parents? They're never there!" he said, his voice raising a bit near the end. "I don't want to hurt you Percy, but if I can't convince you..." _

_Percy looked at him with tearful eyes. _

_It clawed at his chest, he was hurting her. Hadn't he promised not to hurt her? It had only been two weeks into her stay when he'd met her in the strawberry fields and made her that promise. Now he was breaking it, wasn't he? _

_Leaning forward Luke placed his lips on hers. For a moment Percy just stared ahead, shocked but then she sighed and closed her eyes, returning the kiss. It was a nearly chase kiss but seconds later it was more frantic. Her first kiss, she realized before pain irrupted in her left side. _

"_I'm sorry Persephone," she heard him say as he pulled away and she noticed he pulled a long celestial bronze dagger from her side as he did so. The blade had a green tint to it though, and she felt herself drifting. Poison, she realized. _

"_Please forgive me, I never wanted to hurt you but I know you won't join me. And I'd rather you be dead then being a toy to the gods," Luke said. _

_She felt tears fall as she was gently laid onto her right side by him. He stood, and backed away, pulling out the strange sword – Backbiter – which gave her the creeps and slashing the air, disappearing moments later. _

"_Luke," she muttered, her hand going to her side as she tried to stop the bleeding. Rolling onto her stomach she pushed herself to her knees and began to crawl towards the water but she knew she'd not make it. She needed camp. "I forgive you." _

_She barely even realized she'd spoken the last part allowed she was concentrating on standing and going back to camp. She made it as far as to being able to see the camp but the poison and blood lose got the best of her and she fell to the ground fifteen feet from camp. Looking around she noticed the nymphs. _

"_Please," she managed as her vision blurred and turned black. "Help me." _

_before she fell into unconsciousness she felt herself being picked up under her arms and carried towards camp, and a horn being blown. _

"I can't believe he did that," Persephone said, tearful. Many of the goddesses were. "He claims to care for her but he'd rather see her dead then loyal to us?"

The demigods seemed the most upset over this memory, other then Poseidon himself.

"Luke was sick, he didn't understand," Hermes tried to defend. "I'm not proud of what he did to her but you could tell he wasn't either."

Apollo nodded. "Hermes is right. Also, the area he stabbed her wasn't somewhere that would have hit anything major, and the poison was a type that most likely took time. He left her by water as well, he was hopping she'd get back to camp or to the water before the wound bleed out to much or the poison spread far enough."

"Such star crossed lovers," Aphrodite said, sniffling. "Lercy, such a tragic love story."

"Lercy?" Nico asked.

"Luke and Percy together," Aphrodite said, nodding. "It's better then the alternative, Puke. And I can't pronounce the other variation I came up with to save my life, much less spell them."

"Shocker," Artemis said sarcastically.

Poseidon was oddly quiet, but that was because he couldn't trust himself to speak. He didn't want to offend or upset Hermes, and in the end Luke had redeemed himself. He also knew his daughter had forgiven the boy, she'd said so herself in the memory much to everyone surprise.

Not everyone could forgive someone for stabbing them.

"It's beginning again," Hestia announced.

Sure enough it was. This time it seemed to be around the same time period, but it was winter. Possibly close to Christmas. Percy was no longer at camp, but didn't look much older then before.

_Percy missed her mother. _

_With the fate of smelly Gabe - now a statue at some museum - her mother was taking classes to further her writing and working over time at the moment to keep the money steady. It had been four months since she'd last been to camp, since she'd seen her friends...seen Luke. _

_Subconsciously her hand wondered to her left side were a scar would remain. The poison had been enough to stop any of the camp healers from being able to stop it from scaring. Not even the water could take it away. A reminder of what had been and what couldn't be._

_Percy was startled out of her thoughts by three knocks at the door. She sighed, getting off the couch, leaving the Little Mermaid on play and going to answer the door. _

_Uncaring that she was in thermal pants which clung to her leg like a second skin and a blue tank top and no bra - it wasn't like she lived with anyone other then her mother, so why bother all the time?_

_Opening the door she stood frozen, her jaw dropping._

_Standing at her door was the devil himself - not literally of course - Luke Castellan. The bane of her dreams and nightmares._

_"Percy," he said, standing there with relief in his eyes. "You're alive."_

_She gulped, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"_

_"Just to talk," he said and she bit her lip. _

_For a moment it looked like she wasn't going to let him in, but then she opened the door wider and stepped aside._

_"Come in," she said and after he was in she shut the door._

_Luke looked around, smiling amused as he saw the Little Mermaid on TV._

_"The Little Mermaid?" he inquired and she flushed._

_"It's a classic," she said, shrugging._

_Luke sighed. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."_

_She laughed bitterly. "Hurt?" she asked. "You almost killed me, Luke."_

_"I knew you'd survive, you're strong. Stronger then I could ever hope to be," he said, walking closer and her first instinct was to both back away and walk closer to meet him._

_"I really liked you Luke, why did you have to betray us?" she asked._

_"I wish I didn't. You changed everything Percy, you changed me. I still hate the gods for what they've done, or lack there of, but if I had you I could grin and bare it," he said._

_"Then why can't you?" she practically begged._

_"Because he's already up here," Luke said, poking at his own temple. "You know what he's like, he's been in your dreams too. If only we'd met earlier, sooner, then maybe this wouldn't have happened but I can't change what I've already gotten myself into."_

_Percy sighed. "Can't...can't we just pretend it never happened? I don't want to fight you Luke."_

_Luke drew her into his arms, wrapping his around her waist and resting his forehead against hers._

_"I don't want to fight you either, but we'll have to. Even if our hearts aren't in it, but maybe we can still be together."_

_Percy jerked back, both shocked and curious. "How?"_

_Luke smiled. "You said it best, why can't we just pretend the war, the gods, the titans...that they don't exist when we are together. No one has to know."_

_Percy licked her dry lips and smiled. "No one has to know... no one can," she said. "They wouldn't understand."_

_Luke stroked her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her gently, much like the first time but this one didn't turn as frantic as the first they'd shared._

_"What does this make us?" Percy asked once the kiss ended._

_Luke smiled. "Persephone Amphitrite Jackson... will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Percy smiled, her eyes bright. "Yes."_

Everyone stared were watching this in surprise.

Of all the revelations that hadn't been expecting this one.

Aphrodite broke the ice by squealing. "It's just so romantic!"

"Does she know any other phrases?" Hermes muttered and Apollo snorted.

"Probably not."


	6. I'm Sorry Thalia

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys, but here it is. I am also sorry it's only one memory this chapter but I'm gonna be attempting to have more then one memory next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know what you all think.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**I'm Sorry Thalia.**

"So... does this mean everything was a lie? I mean, I saw them fight each other. He seemed pretty intent on killing her to me," Annabeth said, clearly unsure.

"We won't really know until we continue to watch," Hera said, unusually calm considering what they'd just seen.

"You don't think... Silena was the only spy. Wasn't she?" Nico muttered, the last part to himself but everyone heard him.

Grover's eyes flashed.

"Percy would never have given Luke information on the camp or our strategies!" he exclaimed.

"Wake up and smell the bloodshed satyr," Ares grunted. "Little miss mermaid isn't as sweet and innocent as we once thought. I wouldn't be surprised if she had been feeding him information."

Poseidon growled.

"Do not test me Ares," he growled, shaking his Trident at his nephew. "We have seen no such thing. The only thing we've seen is a small part of the truth of the relationship between my daughter of Hermes' son."

Hades nodded in agreement.

"I for once, agree with Poseidon," he said.

Zeus grumbled.

"Innocent until proven guilty brother," Hestia said, giving her youngest brother and sibling a look that clearly said, '_don't test me'_.

Zeus may be king, and Hestia may not have a throne any longer, but she was still the eldest child. She still had some say over what went on around her home, her hearth.

"It's beginning again," Persephone pointed out.

Whatever Zeus may have said was cut off as they all turned to watch the memory come into view.

"_I can't believe it," Percy muttered as she stared at Tyson who know had a Trident above his head. _

_He'd been claimed, by her father. Tyson, was her brother. Part of her was happy about that, but another part of her was angry. Angry at her father for springing this on her, and seeing the looks on many campers face she felt a bit of shame. Shame that she had a monster for a brother. Shame had having a father who would sire a monster. _

_Then the other part of her brain, the part who cared for Tyson like a brother – ever since she'd stopped him from being bullied at St. August, a Christian school for troubled youths. Or orphans in Tyson's case. _

_Her mother had tried to get help for Tyson before but there was nothing they could do except get him enrolled at St. Augusts. The school was strict but also rather... patient with her. She wasn't to sure the nuns would appreciate the recent blow out – no literally, she'd blown up the gym. _

"_Nice school girl outfit Perce," Connor said as he walked up to her. _

_Having been in Cabin Eleven for a month, give or take a few days, she'd gotten to know the Hermes children and children of the minor gods and goddesses. Percy rolled her eyes. She'd come straight from school, Annabeth having come to save the day. _

_She hadn't had time to change into anything other then her uniform – she'd been allowed to change out of the blue shorts and dark gray and silver top which were her gym clothes. _

_It consisted of a blue plaid skirt which was just past her mid thighs – she'd hit a growth spurt and was about 5'5 now, probably as tall as she'd ever get unless she was lucky, so the skirt which was usually a little longer on other girls was shorter on her. _

_She also had on her white button up blouse with the three quarter length sleeves, and a loose blue plaid tie which matched her shirt. _

_Over all she probably looked like a big stereotype in a catholic school girl like uniform. _

Nico blinked.

"Does she still go there?" he asked.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where, St. Augusts?" He nodded and Annabeth shook her head. "No, they expelled her for the whole gym thing. I guess nuns don't like their gym being blown up."

Thalia and some of the other gods snorted.

"Why?" Aphrodite asked, smirking. "Does Nico have a little crush?"

Nico blushed and Hades snickered at his son's red face.

"Typical," Demeter muttered, rolling her eyes.

Persephone frowned.

"Be nicer mother," she said. "I think it's cute."

"You turned him into a dandelion," Demeter argued.

Persephone waved it off.

"Pftt, that was simply a family spat."

"I don't have a crush on Percy," Nico said, his face twitching slightly. "Not anymore at least. I just wondered if she still had the uniform."

Nico swallowed hard, realizing he should have kept his mouth shut after his first sentence. Nearly everyone was chuckling or snickering at him, well expect for Poseidon who was glaring pointedly at nearly every god.

_The Stoll brothers were rather close friends of hers, and even though Travis was around two years older then Connor they looked like twins. Nearly everyone mistook them for twins until they were told otherwise. It was an easy mistake. _

_They both had the same blond/brown hair and hazel-blue eyes. They were some of the rare Half-Blood siblings with the same mother and father. It wasn't everyday a god had more then one child with the same woman. _

"_I didn't have time to change," she replied, rolling her eyes. _

_It did make her a little more aware of the looks she got for her clothing. Some from boys which made her a little self-conscious._

"_How you holding up?" Connor asked, almost out of the blue. "After last summer and...Luke." _

_Percy winced at the mention of her boyfriend, her hand going to her side by itself. The same side he'd thrust a dagger into. _

_She almost laughed bitterly, it was a great way to start a relationship off. In the future they could tell their grandchildren how granddad thrust a dagger into gran's side a week or so before getting together with her. _

_Yeah, that was going to make them wonder if if love was about trying to kill the one they liked. _

_Beside the slight irony of how they'd gotten together she felt guilt. Guilt about the relationship she was hiding but also because she was 90 % sure he'd poisoned Thalia's tree. _

"_I'm fine," she said, smiling tightly. "Look, I'll see you guys around. I need to show Tyson around some before curfew."_

_It wasn't totally an excuse. She did need to show Tyson the ropes now that he'd been claimed. It didn't take long, she'd already showed Tyson practically everything. He really liked the cabin and upon entering she noticed the box on her pillow with a sea blue ribbon and a letter under it. _

_Her breath caught, she knew instantly who it was from. _

"How did no one else notice that being left?" Poseidon asked, and everyone look to Dionysus who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "I'm not the brats keepers."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at his son.

"You sort of are," Hera reminded her step-son.

"_Who's gift from?" Tyson asked like a curious child. _

"_A friend Ty," she answered as she sat on her bed and opened the box. _

_Inside was a single charm. A symbol for her Zodiac sign, a lion, the Leo. She didn't waste time attaching it to her bracelet, a bracelet she only took off to shower or climb the lava wall. _

_Then she opened the letter, happy to note Tyson was tinkering with something she'd barely noticed he'd obtained. Tyson did like building things she thought. _

"That is just so sweet. He left her another charm," Aphrodite cooed.

Thalia snorted.

"More like he's sucking up. He poisoned me, he probably didn't tell her anything and is trying to butter her up so she doesn't kick his ass to badly," she snapped.

Aphrodite pouted.

"It's still adorable even if that were true," the love goddess said. "I think someone is just bitter."

Thalia and Artemis glared at the goddess. Though deep down Thalia was saddened at how close Aphrodite was to being right.

Once upon a time she thought it would be her and Luke together forever, them against the world. But that fairytale had been pulled out from under her when she 'died'. Turning into a tree for six years killed any romance that may have been there.

Then he betrayed them and unlike Percy she could and would have never forgiven Luke. She couldn't have forgiven him for stabbing her had she been in Percy's shoes. As it was she wasn't sure she'd forgiven him for poisoning her when she'd still been a tree.

She was a Hunter now though and she'd come to terms with the fact she and Luke would have never worked out. They were to...alike in areas. They just didn't fit. That didn't mean she couldn't have moments were she envied her cousin.

_Dear Persephone,_

_I know you'll have gotten this and I'm sorry I've had to do this. By this, I'm sure you already know what I mean. I hope you can forgive me, I hope Thalia can forgive me. Most of all I hope you can forgive me for not telling you before, but we both know that would only cause problems for us both. _

_By not telling you I've given you a way to deny having anything to do with this. I fear that if anyone finds out about us, especially the gods, that they'd kill us both. I know you will most likely be on the quest to save Thalia's tree. _

_Know that whatever happens it'll kill me inside to hurt you and we both know we can't allow ourselves to get sloppy by not making it seem real. I'm sorry now for any pain I cause you emotionally and physically when we meet in battle. _

_I know this is sort of a crappy way to end this letter, but I hope you enjoy the gift, Sephie. _

_Love,_

_L.C._

The letter was read out for them to hear, almost like they were hearing her mental voice as she read the letter to herself. Like those scenes you see in the movies. By the end many of the goddesses were dabbing at their eyes, and others looked either bored, annoyed or saddened for the young demigods.

"They had to go through so much," Demeter sniffled.

Apollo sighed from where he sat. if only they knew just how much more Persephone Jackson would have to deal with. He dreaded having to be there when it was revealed that Percy was pregnant. There was also the small detail of Zeus' paranoia and temper.

From his scans the baby had to have been conceived after Luke became the host of Kronos. Which meant the baby most likely had two fathers. This wouldn't end without some sort of fight, hopefully these memories would soften Zeus up even a little bit.

_Percy closed her eyes after reading the letter and sighed. When she opened them they were glossed over in tears she refused to let fall._

_"I'm so sorry Thalia," she whispered, hoping the cousin she'd never gotten to know could forgive her and Luke._

Thalia gasped.

"Oh gods, she actually blamed herself for that?" she muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear as the memory swirled into rainbow colors, prepping the next memory.

"Not surprising," Hermes began, sighing. "From what I've come to understand she tends to blame herself for everything that she can trace back to herself."

Annabeth nodded.

"He's right. Bianca, Zoe... even though she wasn't even there she blamed herself because we were coming to save her."

"I think we can assume why now," Nico said, a little bitter as he recalled the quest which killed his sister. "She probably didn't even need saving."

"Don't go there Nico," Annabeth said, shaking her head. "She did need saving. Luke couldn't have protected her forever."

Zeus grumbled.

"If everyone would shut up we'd probably get to that point," he said, rolling his eyes. "Should have started this tomorrow."

"That's what you get for being impatient," Hades said, smirking at his younger brother.

"Pay attention," Hestia said, snapping her fingers to drawl their attention.

Everyone turned back to the screen like rainbow and it swirled faster, before shifting to a memory of Percy and Luke in a room, one some recognized as a room on the Princess Andromeda.


	7. Ghost Ship

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it and just fair warning, there are some sensitive topics in this chapter. Or at least some may see it as sensitive, others might not consider it to be. I also want to thank everyone for reviewing, I love hearing what you all think.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**Ghost Ship.**

_Percy jumped as she heard the door to her room opening and closing. For a moment she feared the worse. Then she felt the hands on her shoulders and with held a shiver as they snaked around her neck. _

"_Sephie," an all too familiar voice said next to her ear. _

_She sighed in relief. _

"_Luke," she said, turning around in his arms. "What are you doing here?" _

Poseidon glared at the screen.

"That's what I want to know," he snapped and there were snickers and smirks at the protective aura the sea god was giving off.

"This is why the fates have never given him any demigod daughters," Zeus said, rolling his eyes. "He's unbearably overprotective."

Poseidon grumbled.

"I think it's cute," Aphrodite said, smiling.

Hera nodded. "The way a father should be, I think."

"Yeah, you're still bitter that father ate us," Hades snorted.

The three daughters of Rhea and Kronos all glared at the Lord of the Dead.

"Everyone shut up," Hephaestus said, his eye twitching. "We don't have forever to watch these memories you know. It's already been an hour."

Everyone nodded and turned back to the memories and they continued to play.

_Luke looked just as she remembered, but the clothes he wore made him resemble an sinful super model. She wasn't to sure about the new clothes but she missed him to much to care if he'd showed up in a pair of rags. _

"_I can't visit?" he asked, smirking. _

_Percy laughed, shaking her head. _

"_That's not what I meant." _

_Luke sighed, running a hand through his sandy colored hair. _

"_You weren't very inconspicuous boarding the ship. I had to convince the monsters to wait until morning." _

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"How could we have been so stupid?" she asked herself. "If Luke hadn't wanted to keep Percy safe... we may have been attacked upon boarding."

Thalia shook her head.

"Not necessarily. He may have wanted to build an air of safety before blind siding you. That is to say, if Luke and Percy hadn't been leading this double life."

Athena nodded.

"Both are good theories," the wisdom goddess said. "But we should continue to watch, and not worry about what could have been."

_Percy swore under her breath in Latin, and Luke smiled. _

"_Was that Latin?" he asked and she flushed. _

"_Yeah, uh, I know a bit. Classes at school and everything," she answered, and then changed the subject. "What about you?" _

_Luke shook his head, and taking her hand he led her over to the sofa. The room itself was laid out sort of like a hotel suite, she realized. It was sort of sad; She'd been focusing on other things so hard she hadn't bothered to look around. _

"_Well, I don't know any Latin. Except for the odd phrase here and there." _

_Percy slapped him in the shoulder, and Luke chuckled. _

"_I'm their leader, I can anywhere I please. There is also the fact I'm a thief and can sneak around without being seen," he replied, answering her question. _

"_You're so full of yourself," Percy said, and Luke smirked. _

_He ran a hand through her long dark hair. _

"_I've missed you... so much," he said, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. _

_Percy chuckled, smiled and grabbed his face in her hands before pulling the older boy into a deeper kiss. _

_Her arms ended up around his neck, his hands at her sides. Eventually air became a need an slowly the passionate kiss was broken. _

"_We're a screwed up pair," Percy muttered, leaning her head into the space between his neck and shoulder. "Aren't we?" _

"_Yeah, but we'll always be together," he said, his chin resting on her head. "Even if we're miles apart." _

_Moments later both fell asleep on the sofa, curled up together. _

Many of the goddesses were sniffling, and dabbing back tears as the memory ended and the rainbow began to swirl as it processed the next memory.

"Percy must be so upset right now," Artemis said, her eyes actually misted over.

She wasn't one for love but Percy was her friend. It was one of the few things she and her twin brother could agree on. Percy didn't deserve to loose him like she had.

Poseidon was glaring at the ground, processing the things he hadn't even known about his daughter's life. Though there were some things he could live without seeing or knowing, his daughter making out with Hermes' son being one of those things.

"This is boring," Ares grumbled. "Let's get to a good memory."

As if on cue the rainbow memories started up again, this time Annabeth and Tyson were in the memory along with a meaner looking Luke and two bear like monsters. Agrius and Oreius.

Annabeth paled. "I remember this."

"_So nice of you all to join me," Luke said, smirking at his three captives. "Nicer then Cabin Eleven isn't it?" _

_Percy tried her best to show more emotion then expectation. To make it seem like more then an act, her anger that is. _

"_Why Luke?" Annabeth demanded. _

"_Why?" he echoed, his eyes turning ice cold. Like ice glaciers. "The gods are why Annabeth. They're selfish, they're killing western civilization. I plan to bring it crumbling down, brick by brick. Join us, and we can rebuild civilization in our image." _

_The passion and rage in which he spoke scared her, and that emotion she didn't have to fake. _

"_Luke, you're father told me to tell you to come back. This doesn't have to be your destiny," Percy said and she wished she hadn't. _

"_My father? He's the problem, and my destiny is to bring about the end of the gods," Luke spat, a flash of regret as he realized he'd just raised his voice to her. _

"_They're our parents! Our family!" Annabeth cried. "Like me, like I thought... like Thalia." _

_Luke's eyes raged in fury. _

"_Don't bring her into this!" he yelled, a for a split second Percy felt jealous of Thalia. She'd known Luke, been a part of Luke's life that she could never be. "The gods let her die! Just like they'll let you die too. _

_No one noticed the glance in Percy's direction, or the pain in his eyes for that split second, but Percy_ did.

Zeus fumed.

"How dare that boy, I did not _let_ her die!"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well you didn't exactly help me either."

"I turned you into a tree," Zeus said, nodding and Thalia snorted.

"Yeah, that was fun. I think I might have rather taken my chances in the Underworld," Thalia said and then sighed at the hurt in she saw flash in her father's eyes.

"Look, dad, I know you were just trying to save me. But...being a tree wasn't exactly the highlight of my life. Don't you think maybe... it's time to reevaluate some of those stupid laws that stop the gods from seeing or helping their children. Especially in life or death situations."

Zeus blinked and sighed.

"I suppose you have a point," he said, to the shock of half the council.

"Now darling, think about this before you do anything ras -" Hera was cut off by her husband.

"No Hera, I've allowed you to get away with a lot concerning the demigods. But you need to grow up. They are family as well, and you can dislike them all you want but making them miserable by getting laws passed isn't helping any. If anything, it's what helped father rise to power so quickly."

"Who are you?" Hades asked, raising an eyebrow at his youngest brother. "And what have you done with Zeus?"

Zeus sneered.

"Don't push it Hades," he snapped back. "Now lets continue with the memories."

"_Thalia was your friend," Percy muttered, no longer having to fake any emotions. "And you poisoned her." _

_Luke smiled, his scar giving his face an even more sinister look. _

"_It's just a tree," he replied. "Thalia's already dead." _

Thalia winced, looking away and Nico placed a hand on her shoulder to attempt to comfort her. Conveniently forgetting she was a Hunter and that Artemis was watching him with narrowed eyes, eyes which begged him to give her a reason to turn him into a Jackalope.

_Percy was sure Luke didn't really believe that, the truth was barely noticeable in the hesitance of the last sentence. _

"_You're a monster!" Annabeth yelled, tears in her gray eyes. _

_Luke laughed bitterly. _

"_A monster? That's rich, I see you don't have much problem hanging around monsters Annabeth." He shook his head and sneered at Tyson. "What would Thalia think? A cyclops, really now?" _

_Percy glared. _

"_Leave them alone." _

"_And Percy," Luke began, taking a step forward. "I'm so glad you survived our fun last summer. How's your side?" _

Annabeth shuddered.

"He scared me with that sentence. I thought he was eluding to something other then trying to kill her."

It took a few minutes but everyone understood what she meant.

Many looked shocked, others repulsed (Artemis, Athena, and Hestia mostly), and most others were either angry (Poseidon being the most angry) or indifferent.

Hermes clinched his fist, but knew Luke would never have sunk that low. Luke may have stabbed you in the back once your guard was down, but rape was never something his son would have even contemplated.

It was more likely Luke was making a very poor joke at the time and the way it came out had double meaning depending on how you interpreted it.

"Luke wouldn't have," Thalia said, shaking her head. "I know it sounds like I'm defending him or in denial but even at his darkest moment, he wasn't a rapist."

No one but Hermes noticed Apollo take a sigh of relief, and Hermes had to question why that was. Had he found something strange while healing Percy?

_Percy winced, and had to remind herself this was all an act. That Luke didn't mean the cruel things he said to her. _

"_Healed," she answered. _

_He smirked. _

"_You could be great you know? You could have anything you desired. Keep anyone you wished," Luke said this while his eyes turned to Tyson and Annabeth. _

_She knew just by his eyes he really did mean his words this time and she had to lower her own eyes. She feared that if she stared into them to long she'd say yes._

"_You're mother could live like a queen, so could you for that matter," he finished. _

"_Kronos is using you," she said after a moment, her voice low at first. "I don't trust him." _

_'But I trust you,' she thought to herself. Wishing she could tell him that. _

"_I see," he said. "And you Annabeth? Think about it, the world from scratch. You could build the greatest structures known to Titan, man or god." _

_She could tell the idea appealed to Annabeth by the way her eyes glazed over. _

"_We could use your intelligence." _

_That was his mistake, and Annabeth glared, coming out of her daze. _

"_Because you have none of your own." _

"_Luke," Percy muttered but she didn't think anyone heard her. "Please." _

Poseidon furrowed his brow.

"What is she doing?" he asked, mostly to himself.

_Luke subtly looked her in the eye and jerked his had in the direction of the life boats while talking. It looked more as if he was getting the bangs out from in front of his eyes the way he'd pulled it off. _

"_That was cold Annabeth," he said, and sighed. "Unfortunately, you know I can't let you leave alive." _

_He said this as if it were as common as a weather report. Percy saw there chance then and willed the water to create a wave. The wave both rocked the ship and crashed down onto the deck around them. _

_Allowing her, Tyson and Annabeth the time to run. Percy pulling the surprised Annabeth in the direction of the life boat. _

"I was right then," Annabeth said. "He did let us go to easily. It wasn't just because he wanted the fleece though."

Hermes smiled slightly, but mostly there was sadness in his face. With the blood that still stained an area of the floor close to the hearth it was hard to forget his son was dead.

"_Cut the rope thing!" Percy cried as she fished out the thermos and ducked an incoming arrow. She pulled Riptide a second later as well, worried for more then herself. _

"_How?" Annabeth asked, clearly panicking. _

_Percy sighed and pushed the thermos into her blonde friends hand and stood, sword ready. Percy got one last look at her boyfriend before she slashed the rope and the boat fell to the ocean. _

Everyone watched as the rainbow memories swirled once more.

"I didn't know Luke was so angry," Hermes muttered. "I knew he hated me, and In knew he disliked the gods. I just never knew his rage went that deep."

The three demigods and Grover all lowered their head, very much aware of how far Luke's bitterness and grudge against Olympus and his father went.

"It's starting again," Aphrodite pointed out.

Everyone gasped as the memory formed with them once again on the Princess Andromeda, but this time Percy was hurt, and Grover was present.

_Pain shot through her leg and Percy cried out as she fell to the ground. She knew it wasn't exactly her smartest move when she'd bated Luke into fighting her. They always had to make it real. _

_She didn't feel so bad about that gash on his left forearm now though. _

"_You're out of practice Seph," Luke said, twirling Backbiter once, the sun glinting off of it. _

_The crimson blood creating a think coating on the tip of the blade and along the edge. It almost looked... hungry. _

_What she saw that no one did was that he kept stalking towards her, but as she crawled backwards to get away she was headed straight for water. He was backing her up against a safety net in reality. _

Athena gasped, and she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Poseidon asked. "My daughter is hurt!"

"He's helping her. The way he's approaching her, he's doing it in such a way she has no choice but to crawl back towards the pool. He's trying to get her close to the water so she can heal," Athena said and Poseidon blinked, realizing his niece was right.

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover gaped as they saw the wisdom goddess was right.

Thalia then smiled.

"Good," she snapped. "He should be."

_He hadn't wanted to hurt her, she hadn't wanted to hurt him but they had no choice. To everyone else they were enemies, nothing more, and nothing less. _

"_Party Ponies!" she heard Grover exclaimed a moment before a rain of arrows came down, striking monsters, and turning most to dust. _

_Luke's eyes flashed in relief for a split second before turning angry. _

"_You've got to be kidding me," he hissed. _

_Percy watched as all Hades broke loose. She had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing as a centaur used some sort of arrow/boxing glove to punch Luke into the pool. _

_A few minutes later Percy was lifted onto Chiron's back, along with Annabeth and Grover. Tyson got his own centaur to ride, much to that centaurs pain. _

_Soon, with one last shout from Luke the Party Ponies retreated. _

"Well, that was informative," Ares said sarcastically, stifling a yawn.

"No one is forcing you to stay," Apollo snapped. "I should go check on Percy before the next memory starts.

"Will she be joining us if she is awake?" Persephone asked, and Apollo shrugged.

"I don't know. It depends on if she's able or rested enough, and if she can handle seeing these memories. He did just pass away," he said and Hermes winced at the blunt reminder.

"Hurry back," Zeus told his son, and Apollo left the room.

"Wait," Artemis said, standing up. "I wish to go as well."

She didn't even stay to ask permission from her father or let her brother argue with her decision. She simply ran after him, and dragged him out of the throne room to the infirmary.

"I never realized Artemis respected Percy so much," Poseidon said and Thalia smiled.

"Artemis sees her as a friend. I'm not surprised she wanted to accompany Apollo," Thalia said.

Zeus sighed, propping his elbow on his throne arm and resting his head on his open palm.

"Well, let us wait for their return then," he grumbled.

xXx

As the walked towards the infirmary Artemis stopped and grabbed onto Apollo's arm to stop him as well.

"Okay brother, there is something you're not telling us," Artemis said, placing her hands on her hips.

Apollo blinked, shook his head.

"Uh no, uh there isn't," he said.

Artemis snorted.

"We're twins Apollo, I know when you're lying to me. Which by the way, isn't that something you're not allowed to do?" Artemis asked and Apollo twitched.

"Rules schmules," Apollo muttered, shrugging. "What makes you think I'm keeping anything from the council?"

"Well for one thing you kept looking at Poseidon and Hermes like you were thinking about handing them a live grenade," Artemis began, raising an auburn eyebrow.

"Second, you seemed pretty freaked when the subject of rape came up. I hate the thought of it myself, and I think I'm going to have to go hunting later to let off some steam, but you looked like someone had shoved a hot poker of reality up your ass and made you sit on it."

Apollo sighed. His freak out hadn't been about Luke exactly, but the fact the baby conception date was after Luke became Kronos host. Luke may not have been the type to force a girl into anything, but for some reason he didn't think Kronos would have that sort of moral.

"What I tell you doesn't leave the two of us," Apollo said, his eyes holding the warning that told Artemis he was dead serious.

"Of course," she said.

"Percy is pregnant," he said.

Artemis' eyes widened.

"She's...pregnant?" she asked. "You thought Luke might have rap -"

Apollo shook his head, clearing it.

"No, of course not. I know it couldn't have been Luke. I've seen enough memories to know he loved her to much to do that," Apollo said. "But the baby was conceived around July 7th. Luke was already Kronos' host by then."

Artemis' eyes widened with realization.

"You think Kronos raped her," she breathed and Apollo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I hope not, but I need to talk to her. Make sure it wasn't or I'll be freaking out the whole time I'm sitting on this secret," Apollo said and Artemis nodded.

"Well then, let's go," she said and stormed off for the infirmary like a goddess on a mission.

Apollo smiled and followed behind.

It took them less then a minute to get to the infirmary and inside. Connor and Travis Stoll were both sitting at the bottom corners of Percy's bed. Percy was sitting up in bed, each had cards in their hands. Obviously they'd been playing a card game.

"Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis," Connor and Travis said in unison, which really didn't do much for the whole twin confusion.

Percy smiled, amused by her two friends.

"You can sit back down boys," Artemis said, rather civil seeing as she was talking to two boys.

At the moment though the goddess was more interested in Percy. She hoped Apollo wasn't right, because if it was true then she'd go to Tartarus herself just to castrate Kronos for hurting the young maiden and her friend.

Percy looked at Apollo and Artemis, who she would admit where two of her favorite Olympians. Along with Hestia and she did have a soft spot for her Uncle Hades despite him attempting to keep her in the Underworld cells before she'd bathed in the Styx.

Truthfully the only Olympian she really had a problem with was Ares and Mr. D – more so the former then the latter.

"Whats up?" she asked, laying the cards on her lap. She didn't have a very good hand anyways.

They'd been playing poker, though Connor and Travis had suggested Strip Poker but she was pretty sure the glare she'd given him had shot that idea down pretty quickly.

"Are you aware of what's going on currently?" Artemis asked, seeing as she didn't think Apollo could really do much in the way of sounding tactful.

Percy's face fell, and turned grim.

"Connor and Travis said something about Iris, and rainbow memories about me and Luke," she said, fiddling with her charm bracelet.

Artemis and Apollo noticed the bracelet had a dozen more charms then what they'd witnessed her receive in the memories they'd already watched.

Apollo sighed.

"We've gotten to the battle you had on the Princess Andromeda..." he trailed off.

He wasn't exactly sure how you worked up to asking a seventeen year old girl if she'd been raped. He couldn't exactly be blunt about it...could he? He shook his head and Artemis sighed, seeing the conflict her brother was under.

"Something Luke said during one of the memories brought up a subject which caused some...worries. No one think Luke would ever be capable of it, but Apollo told me your were pregnant."

Percy looked between them and after a few seconds she understood. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Luke didn't rape me, if that is what your eluding to," Percy snapped.

Connor and Travis' head snapped around to their friend, and they stared with wide eyes. They knew now about the relationship between their brother and Percy, but they hadn't realized until now that, Percy's pregnant so it must be Luke's.

It was now hitting them, that hey, the bundle of joy growing inside Percy was their niece or nephew.

Artemis and Apollo both sighed this time.

"Good, but we already knew that," Apollo said. "No one thinks Luke could have done anything like that Perce. But I was the only one to know you were pregnant until I had to tell Artemis."

"Then what is this about?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"There are some... circumstances that may cause a few problems," Artemis said, knowing exactly what had caused Apollo to keep it to himself.

With the baby's conception date there was a large chance it was part Titan.

"Percy, from what I can tell the baby would have been conceived around July 7th," Apollo began. "That means Kronos was already in Luke's body. I need to know if Kronos raped you."

Percy's eyes widened as her head snapped up from her lap and out of her thoughts.

"Why would you think that?" she asked. "Why would it matter?"

Artemis sighed.

"The baby's parentage. If Kronos was in possession completely then it may have caused more of his traits to pass on to the fetus. Zeus is paranoid, he may think the baby to dangerous to live if it's proven Luke isn't the dominant father."

"I don't understand," Percy said. "And it was July 18th. That was the last time I had sex with Luke. It was Luke and not Kronos, just to be clear. I made a deal with Kronos to allow Luke to have control of his body one last time. What does this mean though, is Luke the father or is Kronos?"

Artemis and Apollo both sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Percy," Apollo said. "And since Luke was in control then he should be the dominant father. Which means the baby will most likely be half god, a quarter human and a quarter titan."

Artemis nodded.

"You also shouldn't be to surprised if the baby has some features not from you or Luke. The baby will essentially have two fathers."

Percy laid her head back against the wall behind her.

"You think this is why Kronos agreed to allow me a night with Luke?" she asked, her voice sort of horse.

"I don't know what his motives were Persephone," Apollo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He couldn't have known you'd get pregnant from one night. We can just assume he was a pervert. He would have heard, seen and felt everything Luke did."

Percy and Artemis gave the sun god looks of disgust that clearly read, why did you just say that?

"That doesn't help," Percy told him, shaking her head.

"Do you want to come see the rest of the memories with us?" Artemis asked, taking Percy's hand in what she hoped was a comforting hold.

"I don't know. What are the chances of Uncle Zeus turning me to ash when he finds out about the baby?" she asked.

"Oh, there not that bad. There is a 90 percent chance he'll be softened up enough by the end to accept he's going to get a great niece/nephew, great-grandchild and a younger sibling at the same time," Apollo said, thinking about it. "And then there is a ten percent chance he freaks and does something rash. But I doubt Poseidon will let him have that chance. And you have Artemis and I on your side as well."

"And the demigods," Connor said.

Travis nodded. "You saved Camp and Olympus Seph, you're our leader."

"And Aphrodite won't let her favorite love story end so bitterly," Artemis said, rolling her eyes lightly. "Actually I think she'd cooking something up as we watch these memories. I've never seen her think so hard before."

Percy wasn't sure what that meant, she was pretty sure that her love story was over unless they could bring back the dead.

"Dionysus owes you for Pollux," Apollo said. "Hephaestus will agree with Aphrodite most likely. Hades has a soft spot for you, and Poseidon would never endanger you or his grandchild-sibling thing."

Percy scowled at him.

"Okay, can you stop calling my baby a thing, or a great grandchild, grandchild-sibling, great niece/nephew... you get the point," Percy said trying to remember all the different things Apollo had used. "It just reminds me how messed up this family is."

Artemis nodded.

"Of course," she said, and shot her twin a look telling him to keep his trap shut. "The point is if it comes down to a vote half the council is with you. So you shouldn't have anything to worry about, but stick close to one of us just in case."

"Do I have to tell them now?" she muttered.

"I'd tell them before the memories end," Artemis said. "Don't worry so much. It's not good for the baby."

"I thought you were a virgin goddess Lady Artemis," Percy said, chuckling.

"I'm also a goddess of female children and childbirth. I know these sort of things," Artemis said.

"Then I think I'll join everyone for the memories," Percy said and the Stoll brothers and two Olympians smiled and Apollo helped to steady Percy as she stood.

"I should change," Percy muttered as she took in her clothing.

Artemis chuckled and snapped her fingers, there was a small flash of light and Percy was wearing a pair of jeans, a pair of boots, a green shirt and jean jacket.

"Thanks," she said, smiling over at the goddess.

"Well," Apollo said, clapping. "Let's go before Zeus sends out a search party."

With that said the two gods and three half-bloods left for the throne room.


	8. Sun, Moon and Star Part I

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long guys. I've been on a short Hiatus but here is the next chapter. It was meant to have three other memories but I wanted to get this chapter posted for you all as quickly as possible. The next will have the other three memories. The chapter title is a homage to Apollo, Artemis, and Zoe who were some of my favorite people in Titan's Curse.  
**

**Also outfits will be on my Polyvore, you can find a link on my profile.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**Sun, Moon and Star Part I. **

Everyone's attention was drawn to the doors when they opened. The first ones in where Connor and Travis. The two sons of Hermes had grins on their face but it was their eyes that told everyone they were still getting over the war they'd just won.

They were not nearly as mischievous or happy as they'd been before the war, before all the death.

Hermes smiled at his two boys, he didn't like playing favorites but he supposed if he could be honest Luke, Connor and Travis would always hold a special place in his heart. He'd never admit it though, but he was pretty sure it was kind of obvious to his fellow gods.

It made him feel guilty though, but just because he favored Luke, Connor and Travis it didn't mean he loved his other children any less.

Poseidon sat up expectantly. He was sure that Apollo and Artemis would not have brought the Stoll brothers in if Percy wasn't with them. Everyone else seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

Next was Artemis and Apollo and behind them was Percy herself.

She was dressed in a pair of jeans, boots, a green shirt and jean jacket. She looked fine physically, but her eyes gave her grief away. They were no longer the light and bright sea green, but a darker murky sea green which appeared as if it was seconds from forest green and then black.

If it wasn't obvious from her eyes then the sharp gasp from Aphrodite let everyone know she was putting up a good show but inside she was a mess.

"I've never felt so much pain over a loss," Aphrodite muttered, leaning against Hephaestus shoulder.

It was sort of surprising, Aphrodite usually didn't lean on her husband at all. Hephaestus didn't seem to mind though, he enjoyed the time he got with his wife.

"I see you've come to join us Percy," Zeus said, breaking the silence and tension in the room.

She looked up at him and nodded, bowing slightly in respect.

"Yes uncle," she said, her voice soft yet heard easily even by the demigods in the room.

Zeus twitched, not from annoyance or anger at being referred to as uncle, but because he hadn't seen his niece so meek. Ever.

"Persephone," Poseidon called and everyone knew he was talking to Percy. "Why don't you come sit down. I take it Apollo and Artemis have explained everything?"

Percy smiled, but it was barely noticeable. She glanced around, smiling at the encouraging looks from Apollo and Artemis and went to sit at the feet of her father's throne. Beside her was Nico, and on the other side was the Stoll brothers who sat next to their father's throne.

"Are you alright Seph?"

Percy bit her lip to stop the sharp sob from being released at the sound of the nickname. She turned to find not only Nico but Thalia and Annabeth had also migrated to be beside her. So the demigods were now all clustered around Hades, Poseidon and Hermes' throne.

"I'm fine," she said but they could tell she was lying.

"I believe we should start the memories now," Hera called, clearing her throat.

Her eyes lingered on Percy, there was something different about the girl. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Fine then," Zeus said and everyone turned to the swirling rainbow memories which began to shape and form into the next memory.

Percy watched almost like she was in a trance, her face paling as the memory became recognizable.

Her fifteenth birthday party.

"_Happy Birthday, Percy," Sally said, smiling at her daughter. _

_In the center of the table was a blue and pink cake. The cake was professionally made with three levels and had pink water lilies seeing as that was the theme of the cake. The cake itself was chocolate but had been dyed blue on request. _

_Food coloring went a long way and was basically used for everything when it came to Sally and Percy. How her mother afforded it was beyond Percy. _

"I thought your sixteenth birthday cake was strange," Nico said, laughing.

Percy rolled her eyes.

"That cake was made by my mom, this one was bought," Percy said, smiling. "I prefer my mother."

"Ditto," the demigods who'd had been at the party in the memory said.

They had tasted the cake from her sixteenth and knew Sally Jackson was a great cook.

"_Happy Birthday Perce," Annabeth said from her left. Thalia was sitting on her right, and Katie, the Stolls and even Clarisse had been invited. _

_Percy had been aware Annabeth and Thalia were coming but she'd been surprised by Katie, Connor, Travis and Clarisse. _

_The fact Clarisse had showed up had shocked her the most. Especially seeing as the daughter of Ares was leaving the safety of camp soon to go on a mission for Chiron. No one but Clarisse and Chiron knew the details but she'd heard of it through the camp grape vine. _

"_Thanks mom," She said, smiling. "Though it's really too much. The cake alone must have cost a lot." _

Hera had to smile at this.

"So appreciative of your mother," she said, smiling over at Percy. This alone was enough to startle pretty much everyone. "If only others were more like you."

Hera looked at Ares in particular but she glanced at pretty much all her children and step-children.

Hephaestus huffed.

"Should have thought of that before chucking me of a flaming mountain."

Hera had the good grace to look slightly ashamed. She hadn't admitted it to anyone but Hestia and herself but she did regret that. Back then she had been much younger and impulsive. If she could go back and change it she would.

Hestia gave her sister a short look of sympathy. She really wished her family could get along like a true family.

Percy sighed.

"Lord Hephaestus, I won't pretend to be fond of Queen Hera at most times or to understand the pain of having your mother not want you. But maybe you two should talk about it, it was a long time ago. Maybe it's time to let things go and try and build a new relationship," she said, her eyes locked on her lap.

Everyone stared at the hero of Olympus in shock. Never having expected her to be that deep or wise. Even Athena had to smile in approval. Maybe she'd been wrong, maybe Persephone Jackson was worthy of being her daughter's friend.

Poseidon grinned with pride at his daughter.

Hephaestus looked at his mother who seemed as shocked as he was at Percy's guts. Someone else probably wouldn't have been brave enough to point that out.

"If she's willing, I think I can do that," Hephaestus said, and Hera looked over, her eyes wide with hope.

"Thank you," Hera said.

"Don't thank me yet mother," he said.

_Sally grinned. _

"_Nonsense. You only turn 15 once Persephone." _

_Percy didn't miss some of the snickers at the use of her full name. _

"_I also helped her pay for it. So it wasn't all that expensive," Paul said. _

"_Are we going to talk about prices and cake or are we actually going to eat?" Clarisse asked in her usual Clarisse-way. _

Hestia frowned.

"That's kind of rude," she said.

The demigods all laughed, some harder then others.

Percy smiled.

"No, that's just Clarisse."

"_For once I agree with Clarisse," Thalia said._

"_Of course," Sally said with a laugh. _

_Percy had to admit this was one of her best birthdays. The restaurant her mother had somehow acquired for their use in one corner had a nice view and plenty of room. Oddly enough from Percy's seat she could see practically everything. _

_Which was good for if they were attacked. It was a real possibility with six demigods in one room together. _

"_How does it feel to be 15?" Thalia asked as she had her second piece of cake. _

Annabeth chuckled.

"What was that Thals, your fourth piece?"

Thalia glared playfully at the blonde daughter of Athena.

"Second if you must know. Sue me, I hadn't had real food in years before this."

"It's not like those two chuckle heads stopped themselves from indulging. I'm pretty sure they sate one level of the cake by themselves," Percy said, smirking.

Connor and Travis grinned.

Though it was obvious Percy was being strong and holding back emotions, everyone – even the most unlikely of gods – were happy to see the daughter of Poseidon smiling and joking if only a little.

"_Same as when I was 14," she answered. "At least I'm alive." _

"_Always a plus," Thalia said, chuckling. _

"_Hey, present time," Sally called. _

_Percy was the last back to the table. As she went to sit down she glanced towards the bathrooms and saw the blond hair and blue eyes she'd know anywhere. He smirked in her direction and jerked his head back toward the bathroom. The bathroom having a little hallway and the male and female entrances being across from each other. _

"Oh my god," Annabeth breathed. "That's why you left. It wasn't because you had to use the bathroom at all."

Percy looked down, and away from anyone.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be," Aphrodite said, smiling. "Love is to important to regret one minute of it."

Percy looked up at the love goddess, and smiled. For a moment she wondered what Luke saw when he looked at Aphrodite. She knew she saw a woman very similar to her mother, but with lighter golden brown hair but the eyes were the same ocean colored ones her mother had. Ranging in hues of blue.

"For once I agree with Aphrodite," Hermes suddenly said. "I'm sorry for what happened before the battle. When I came with Athena's message, I was wrong. I see now my son loved you very much, I'm glad he had one good thing in his life."

Percy almost in hesitance looked over at Hermes, wincing slightly at the all to familiar blue eyes. Hermes smiled sadly, knowing why the girl was so hesitant to look at him. He was relieved though when she grinned, her eyes holding a sparkle which had went out by the time they'd arrived to find Luke dead over an hour ago.

"Thank you Lord Hermes," she said.

Ares rolled his eyes.

"Alright enough mushy talk. Let's get on with the memories. I want a fight."

Hera gave her son a stern look.

"The point of this isn't to see a good fight Ares," she said. "Though you do have a point. I think I speak for everyone when I say we should finish these today before retiring to rest."

Everyone nodded and turned back to the swirling memories.

"_Percy?" Connor Began. _

"_You okay?" Travis asked, finishing his younger brothers thoughts. _

_Percy looked at them and smiled. _

"_I'm fine," she replied. "I just have to use the bathroom." _

"_Oh, go ahead Percy. We'll wait," Sally said. _

"_I'll be back in a flash," she said, smiling and ran off, her blue dress flying behind her. She'd dressed up for this, partly on her moms insistence. _

_The dress had thin spaghetti straps, a sequined embellished bust area, a sweetheart neckline, and fell a little above her knees. Her shoes were a few shades lighter, sapphire colored suede platform pumps which gave her 5'6 stature about three inches more height. _

_Her jewelry was simple, the charm bracelet on her right wrist, a blue heart necklace, and a gold star chain ring on her right middle and index fingers. Her hair was down and curled even more to form bouncy loose curls. _

"_Luke," she said as she turned the corner. _

_She grinned as she gripped his arm and the long sleeved white shirt and golden colored tux jacket he wore. In one fluid motion she pulled him into the girls bathroom, bolting it shut after shutting the door behind her. _

"_I missed you too Sephie." Luke laughed and Percy smiled. _

"_I missed you more," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his. _

_Luke reacted on instinct. Pulling her closer to him and letting his hands slide down her back and waist. Turning with her in his arms he lifted Percy up onto the sink ledge. _

Apollo wolf whistled as they watched this while others had the decency to look away abashed – mostly Hera, Athena and Artemis. Some just weren't paying much attention (Dionysus) and Zeus was to driven by getting answers to really care.

Hades looked a bit twitchy – and Persephone was giggling at the protective streak her husband had for his niece and the girl named after her.

Poseidon was by far the most red, with anger, embarrassment and protectiveness which blazed in his sea green eyes.

The demigods were a bit red but also grinning and snickering like the teenagers they were. Percy was by far the most red and embarrassed. She wasn't even paying much attention to the screen but they could understand that. Every time she saw Luke in the memory she would get this sad, hurt, longing look on her face.

"Can we continue, I don't need to see my daughter like this," Poseidon grumbled and some of the gods snickered.

Nonetheless everyone turned to the screen and began watching again.

_Percy laughed as she pulled back, resting her hand on either side of her. Luke stood between her legs, one hand brushing through her dark brown curls. _

"_Happy birthday Percy," he said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a small box with a green ribbon. _

_Percy took the box with a smile and opened it. Inside was seven different charms. A shell with a pearl, a ship that reminded her vaguely of the Princess Andromeda, a pine tree, a mermaid, an owl, a chariot, and a seahorse. _

"_I thought you'd like them. I figure since the others sort of link back to your quest these should to," Luke said and she nodded. _

"_Thank you Luke, I love them," she said, leaning up to kiss him._

_It was a slow and gentle kiss, but they had to pull back all too soon. _

"_Help me put them on?" Percy asked. _

"_With pleasure," Luke replied and helped her put the new charms on her bracelet. _

_Luke helped her off the sink and gave her one last kiss. _

"_Forgive me," Luke muttered. _

"_For what?" Percy asked. _

"_For the next time we meet. For everything I may do in the future." _

_Percy ran her hand over his cheek, tracing his scar gently. _

"_Always." _

"They look so happy together," Athena said, a sad look in her wise eyes for once.

"We were," Percy said, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and tear streaks on her face.

"Persephone," Poseidon began, placing his hand on his daughters shoulder. "Do you want to see anymore of this?"

Percy wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I need to see this," she said.

"It's not wrong to cry," Thalia said, wrapping an arm around her cousin.

"It won't bring him back though," Percy said, her bottom lip trembling.

Many of the gods gave the demigoddess looks of sympathy and understanding. Though Aphrodite had a look of concentration and determination on her face a moment later.

"It's starting again," Apollo said, nodding at the memories.

"Lets get this over with quickly then," Hera said, feeling sympathetic to her nieces grief.

The memories swirled and changed. This time depicting Percy walking through fog up a hill at night.

Percy paled.

"I remember this," she whispered, and looked to either side when she felt her cousins grab her hands in comfort and strength.

"When I was taken by Thorn," she finished, though everyone heard her but no one strayed from the memories which played.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Sun, Moon and Star Part II

**AN: Sorry it was so late guys but here it is. I hope you all like this chapter and I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. **

**I do want to mention one review who mentioned Percy was more like a OC then a female Percy. **

**Well, you can't expect a fem!Percy t be exactly the same in personality. Percy was a boy in canon, and as such acted more like a boy. Girls are just different. Hence why my fem!Percy isn't exactly like him. she reacted to some things differently, things will effect her differently then they did canon!Percy.  
**

**I just wanted to clear that up to anyone who noticed the differences between my Percy and canon!Percy.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**Sun, Moon and Star Part II.**

"It's starting again," Apollo said, nodding at the memories.

"Lets get this over with quickly then," Hera said, feeling sympathetic to her nieces grief.

The memories swirled and changed. This time depicting Percy walking through fog up a hill at night.

Percy paled.

"I remember this," she whispered, and looked to either side when she felt her cousins grab her hands in comfort and strength.

"When I was taken by Thorn," she finished.

Though everyone heard her, no one strayed from the memories which played.

_Percy shivered slightly as she struggled up the hill. She could barely see in front of her for the darkness of night and fog. Being winter, the near end of December, the wind had a cold chill as it blew against her frame. _

_Her long cable ladder stitch cardigan was the thicket article of clothing she currently had on. The cross over V-neck navy jumper under the cardigan was thin, and both her cardigan and shirt had a rip in the shoulder and stomach thanks to Thorn. Her jeans were already ripped seeing as she'd bought them that way. _

_Besides her charm bracelet a golden colored feather shaped necklace was the only jewelry she wore. She was more then thankful she'd worn her blue converse instead of heals (boots, which she could practically live in owning nearly half a dozen pairs and counting). _

_She could clearly see the broken down black marble columns. She was sure this place had once been a majestic Greek structure. One which had power. _

"Is that..." Aphrodite trailed off, her eyes wide.

"Mount. Othrys," Hestia said, nodding. "It is."

"_Thorn, why did you bring me here? Show yourself coward!" She called, climbing over a section of broken wall. _

"_Oh my gods," she gasped. "Luke!" _

Thalia blinked as she realized where she'd seen this before.

"This memory, I remember some of this. From a demigod dream after you were taken," she said.

"You saw everything?" Percy asked, looking sort of unsure about how she felt at hearing Thalia's admission.

Thalia shook her head.

"Not exactly. I saw the end, I think," she corrected.

Percy sighed, hand coming to rest on her lap as she realized it didn't matter if Thalia had seen everything or not. Everyone was going to witness it now.

"Don't blame him, he had no choice," she muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

She gained some strange glances but not one questioned it for now.

_Luke was kneeling on the rocky ground, trying to get to his feet. He was in obvious pain, sweat rolling down his brow and his breath labored. The fog and blackness seemed to be more active around him. _

_She was more then a little confused. Had Kronos found out about them? The monsters? The other demigods on the Titan's side? Or, gods forbid, the Olympians themselves? _

_When he saw her she swore she saw a flash of shock, pain and regret but it was gone a minute later. _

Athena blinked before saying, "He wasn't expecting her."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"I wasn't supposed to be the one taken. He was expecting one of the others," Percy answered, looking at them, almost blankly.

"_Luke," she said, stepping closer in shock. _

"_Percy, help me!" he cried. _

_Without thinking about it she rushed over, dropping to her knees to be level with him, and reached out to touch his face tenderly. _

"_What happened?" she asked. "How did this happen?" _

_They were close now, she could feel his breath on her face. Just a few more inches and they'd be kissing. _

"_They left me here," he groaned, his body shaking slightly under the weight. _

"_Let me help you," she said, reaching forward to help him lift it. _

_Luke shook his head. _

"_No, please don't make me," he whispered but she heard him. _

_She stared at him confused. It didn't sound like he was talking to her. _

"_Luke?" she questioned. _

"_Forgive me." _

_She barely heard it, but dismissed it as him being in pain. She probably shouldn't have. _

"_Someone has to hold it up," he continued. _

_She didn't have time to say anything as the darkness above Luke began to crumble. Huge chunks of rock falling around them. Her eyes wide, Percy rushed in, positioning herself beside him on one knee and her hands above her. Somehow managing to help hold the ton of rocks. _

_For a minute she held it with him and then she felt him let go and her eyes widened. She gasped at the sudden pain of the black mass. _

_She felt his hand on the small of her back for a second and then he rolled free. _

"I can't believe he did that!" Travis exclaimed.

Conner nodded.

"If he were alive I'd kick his ass," he said.

Percy sighed, and they realized she wasn't truly watching the memory. She was mostly staring anywhere but at it. The memory hadn't stopped though until the others attention was diverted.

It was like the memories knew she didn't need to see it to know what was happening. They were her memories after all.

"Dumbass," Annabeth snapped slapping Conner and Travis on the back of the head.

"Oh," Conner said. "I'm sorry Perce, I didn't think."

Percy shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," Percy said, though they could see the words had hurt her.

_When he stood his face had become void of emotions. _

"_Thanks," he said. "You're a life saver." _

Poseidon hissed lightly but said nothing. He knew his daughter loved this boy, but this boy he saw in the memory was nothing like other views they'd seen of Luke Castellan while he was with Percy. Well, besides the two meetings on the Princess Andromeda and in the woods after her first quest.

He still hated to see his daughter in such pain.

"_Help me hold it," she said, a light tone of begging in her voice. "Luke!" _

Thalia flinched, this was what she'd seen. From the moment she'd taken the sky to the end. It had been her first demigod dream since returning from being a tree. Seeing it again wasn't exactly pleasant.

_For a second she saw a glint of her Luke in his void eyes but it was gone soon, so soon that she wasn't sure she had even seen it. _

"_I knew I could count o you Persephone." He said this like it was the weather, and began to walk away. _

_Her eyes began to tear up but in the back of her mind she understood. He had no choice. _

"_Luke! Help me, please don't leave me here!" she yelled, desperate and in pain. _

"_Don't worry," Luke said, never stopping or turning to her. "Your help is coming. It's all part of the plan, just don't die." _

_Percy chocked back a sob as she fell to both knees, her hands shaking. His words made since now. _

_'Forgive me', he'd whispered. _

_She chuckled, almost bitterly. _

"_Always." _

Percy stood then, feeling as if her stomach was doing nauseous flip flops.

Artemis and Apollo noticed the hand she'd rested on her lower stomach and looked at her in worry and question.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked. "Are you alright?"

"I have to go... to the bathroom," she said and placed her other hand over her mouth before taking off.

Unfortunately she never made it to the bathroom. She made it as far as a large potted tree close to the exit before doubling over and puking into it.

Demeter squealed.

"No, not my plant child!" she cried.

"Percy!" Annabeth, and the other demigods gasped out.

Though Conner and Travis were more worried then shocked being the only ones besides Artemis and Apollo to know she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry," Percy said as she straightened up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"I'll escort her to the bathroom..." Annabeth began, standing.

"No, stay," Percy said, turning around. "I know the way."

"I don't want you wondering around alone Percy," Poseidon spoke up. "There may be some enemies still hanging around."

Percy shook her head.

"I'll be fine dad, I promise," she said.

"Ten minutes," Apollo said. "Then one of us will come looking for you."

Poseidon looked at his nephew and then back to Percy and nodded.

"Ten minutes," he agreed.

Percy nodded and turned, moving to leave for the bathroom while Demeter scurried over to tend to the poor plant she'd puked on. A few seconds later Demeter had returned to her seat and the memories were once again swirling before settling on a clear memory.

"What about Percy?" Nico asked.

"She already knows it all," Zeus said. "They are her memories. Now keep quiet and watch."

_Percy was trapped. She had thought of every and any way to get out this situation, but there was no way that didn't end with calamity or her death. Or both if she was being honest with herself. _

"_Very cute, for a demigoddess." _

_She glanced up. Standing in front of her was a man, like living statue. He had light brown skin, a large build, black slicked back hair and eyes like dark stone. She could barley make this out from her kneeling position he was that much taller. Huge compared to her lithe, yet petite next to this man, build. _

"_Atlas," Athena breathed. _

The gods, even Zeus and the other usual unlikely suspects, looked on with wide and concerned eyes. The demigods looked to be in the same state, but weren't holding anything back.

"_A child of Poseidon wasn't it?" _

_She flinched back as he knelt and reached out tot touch her face. His eyes glowed with sick light. He knew he was scaring her yet he didn't care. He enjoyed it. _

"He's scaring her on purpose," Artemis said, clinching her teeth. "I should have harmed him more before forcing him back into his prison."

"Calm down sis," Apollo began but you could see he didn't like what was being shown either. "You're beginning to glow. We wouldn't want to accidentally vaporize one of the heroes."

Artemis sighed and the silver glow around her eased off, but not quite completely.

"_Now, now Pretty. Don't be like that," he said, then chuckled. "I can see why my uncle wants you on his side." _

The gods perked up at this. They all knew of whom Atlas' uncle was and which one he spoke of. Kronos.

_Kronos, she realized. If Kronos was his uncle then... Atlas! That had to be the Titan was before her, the one who was said to hold the sky for all eternity. Or did, she was positive the sky was currently trying to crush her into demigod dust. _

_Percy was drown from her thoughts by pain. She screamed, her face contorting and her one leg giving out so she was back on two knees. The pain was so intense she nearly dropped the sky completely. _

_The Titan laughed, his eyes sparking sadistically and she realized why. He'd slashed her right side with a dagger, and then proceeded to push his hand into it painfully. The gash was painful but compared to the weight on she shoulders it stung numbly. _

_She also knew she wouldn't bleed to death, it wasn't deep enough. He;d known what he was doing. _

Poseidon growled, gripping his Trident in a death grip.

"HOW DARE THAT TITAN HARM MY DAUGHTER!" he roared.

Everyone was sure it was so loud people below on the streets of New York could hear the echo of it. Percy who was still in the bathroom down the hall – and the halls were pretty long – probably heard it.

"Sick bastard," Thalia hissed just loud enough everyone heard her.

No one bothered to reprimand the Hunter, not even Artemis or Zeus.

"Poseidon," Athena said suddenly as the ground around them shook slightly.

The earth must be going through a much larger shake if it could reach up here.

Athena continued after a moment.

"You must calm down. You're causing unneeded damage to the humans and the earth."

Poseidon released a pint up sigh of grief and anger. His green eyes flashing dangerously as he stared at the frozen rainbow memory.

"He will pay," Poseidon said.

"He's already holding the sky brother," Hades said, though he couldn't help but agree with his younger brother. "I don't believe he can pay anymore then he already is."

"We'll see about that," Poseidon muttered and there were some sighs before everyone returned attention back to the memories which promptly unfroze.

"_You're much prettier when you're in pain...Persephone wasn't it?" He smirked. "Ironic you would be named after the Queen of the Underworld. A goddess who was kidnapped, and you yourself are here now. Kidnapped weren't you?" _

_Percy glared. _

"_My name does not define who I am. Lady Persephone does not define who I will become." _

_Atlas laughed. _

"_Feisty little one. When this is all over you and I could have some...fun," he said, grinning in a manner which promised pain and things she'd rather not think about. _

_Percy glared harder and spat in the Titan's face. _

"_Go to Tartarus!" she snapped. _

"That pig," Artemis hissed. "How dare he say such vile things to a maiden."

The marble on the ground around Poseidon's thrown cracked slightly from his anger.

"She never told us any of this," Annabeth said, her eyes wider then normal. "She seemed rattled even after the quest for her and Artemis but she never mentioned actually being in Atlas' presence while captured."

"We were fools she think she hadn't been," Nico said, even though at this point in time he hadn't met or known Percy long.

It wasn't until the next year he really got to know her.

_Stone gray eyes turned even deadlier at this. A second later Percy screamed and tried to remind herself to keep the sky above her as Atlas dug his hand into her bleeding side, and his fist collided with her gut. _

"_Atlas!" _

_Percy nearly sobbed in relief when she heard Luke's angered voice. _

Everyone seemed relieved as the memories showed Luke's arrival, just as Atlas seemed ready to punch her again, this time in the facial area.

"_Ah, come to join the fun boy?" Atlas asked, standing. _

_Luke glared at the Titan._

"_We need her in relatively good health. Kronos still has hopes for her. Now go, you have places to be don't you?" _

_Atlas looked like he wanted to argue or say something but simply breezed past Luke in a huff. For a few minutes Luke just stared at her in silence. Nearly three or four minutes passed before he came over to kneel down. _

"_Help me, please," Percy practically begged. _

"I've never seen her so...broken down," Zeus said, his face both void of emotion yet his eyes gave away the concern he held for his only niece. Well, only one fathered by Poseidon.

"She isn't broken," Thalia said. "Percy is too strong to truly be broken but she has her moment of... for lack of better word... weakness. Usually only around those she trust with her very life. Or in this case, the man she loves."

Zeus sighed at his daughter's words. In that moment he wished he'd not accused his niece of any treachery or decided to...as he was sure his wife would put it... violate Percy's privacy by looking into her past with Luke Castellan.

But he also knew this needed to be known, he could already see his adopted daughter (Aphrodite) working on something. One way or another these would have come out in the end.

_The cold emotionless eyes broke then and she saw tears gather in the glacier blue she loved so much. He cupped her face in his hands and moved close enough to lean his forehead against hers. As if to apologize and give strength and comfort. _

"_I'm sorry Sephie. This was never meant to happen to you." _

"_It hurts," Percy said. "I feel like my bones are on fire." _

"_Help is coming Percy. I promise, just a little longer. I can't get you out of here on my own," Luke told her, moving to take the bag of his shoulder and open it. _

"_Let me help you," he said, reaching to her cut side and ripping the bloody purple shirt off around the gash. _

_It now looked like a homemade crop top, fro the ribs down. Percy winced as Luke pulled out some long gauze and disinfectant. Water would have worked just fine. _

_Luke gritted his teeth upon seeing how black and blue her gut and abdomen were. Like a bolder had hit her. Then the blood and bruises around the gash below her ribs. A gash about eight inches long, almost like a crescent moon going down the length of her side. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know Atlas would be up here," he said, cleaning the wound and wrapping the gauze around her middle to help heal and stop the bleeding. _

"_I forgive you," she said, smiling at the older boy. _

Hestia smiled sadly.

"She is so forgiving," she said.

Athena nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder if personal loyalty is not her fatal flaw but forgiveness," the wisdom goddess remarked.

_Luke looked up at her with shocked eyes after tappig the gauze down. _

"_How can you? I've broken all my promises. I can't protect you." _

_Percy smiled again, though it was laced in pain. _

"_No you have not. You promised forever and Always. I promised never to give up on you. I'm always going to be here, even if you don't want me to be." _

"_I'll always want you," Luke said, brushing a curly strand of hair back from her sweaty face. "I love you." _

_Percy grinned. _

"_I love you too." _

Aphrodite squealed in joy as the rainbow memory began to swirl around once again.

"Oh, their first declaration of love. It just so sweet!" she cried, and then frowned. "Though the situation could have been better."

"You think?" Artemis snorted.

It was at this moment the doors opened and Percy reentered, looking better then when she left but still rather depressed. That wasn't to unexpected though.

"Oh, Percy!" Annabeth cried, racing over to hug her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened with Atlas on Othrys?" Grover asked.

The Satyr had been so quiet they had almost forgotten he was there.

Percy shook her head.

"It wasn't important," she said, and the two demigods returned to sitting with the others.

"I beg to differ," Poseidon said sadly, let sternly. "I'm sorry Percy."

"For what dad?" Percy asked, looking up at him.

"For being unable to protect you."

Percy smiled.

"It's alright dad, I can protect myself pretty well."

Ares rolled his eyes.

"Can we move on, the memories are starting again," he said, and everyone looked at the memories sure enough. It was beginning again.

_Music filled the large mirrored room. It was clear to see it was a setting for a dance class, be it ballet or otherwise. _

_There was only one person in the room dancing in a mix of modern dance and ballet. It was pretty obvious the girl had been dancing for years. _

_Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She wore a black dance leotard, blue ballet wrap over that and pinkish ballet tights and shoes in the same color. _

_On the chair in one corner was a CD player which rang out some of the more modern pieces of 2008. not your typical ballet music. Besides the chair was a black quilted mini backpack. _

_It was close to the end of the graceful dance that Luke entered the room. He smiled at his girlfriend who appeared so focused on the music and dance. _

_Luke could tell Percy had caught his reflection in the mirrors from her smile and the way her eyes lit up when the music ended and the next song began. _

Everyone stared in surprise.

"Wow, I didn't realize you could dance like that," Conner said.

Percy blushed lightly.

Apollo nodded.

"It was great, almost as good as one of my children."

"You're children are born with natural talent in either singing or dancing. Sometimes both," Artemis reminded.

"_Surprise," he said when she turned to face him, a coy smile making it's way onto her face. _

"_You're late," she scolded playfully. _

"_Only by a minute or two," he defended, knowing Percy was simply teasing. _

_He smirked when she sauntered over to him, her body emphasized in the tight leotard and her legs set out for him to admire. She truly was beautiful inside and out as cliched as it was. Or maybe he simply biased? _

"_I missed you," she muttered, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head in his chest. _

_Luke sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her in return. He knew he didn't have much time left with her. Not if what Kronos kept speaking of was true. _

"_I missed you more," he replied and he felt her chuckle against him. _

"When was this?" Hera asked. "How long after the quest?"

Percy scrunched up her nose lightly as she thought to remember.

"It was January, around the fifteenth I think."

"_Are you read to go? Lunch, my treat remember?" Luke asked and Percy pulled away, grabbing his hands. _

"_Soon, I have to change before we go," she began and then smiled. "First, dance with me." _

_Luke shook his head. _

"_I don't know..." _

_Percy pouted. _

"_Please," she pleaded. _

_Luke sighed. _

"_Fine, but really... Goo Goo Dolls?" he asked, spinning her around as they began to slow dance. _

"_Iris is a great song. I'd go as far as to say our song," Percy said. _

_Luke grinned. _

"_I suppose I'll have to agree with that logic. At this rate, you are the closet to heaven I'll ever be." _

_He dipped her and Percy laughed as they continued to dance. It was like the last month never happened for them. At that moment they were in their own world, a world were the war didn't exist. They were free to be together forever. Just like they promised one another. _

_Unfortunately, both knew that world wasn't a reality yet. It might never be. _

There were a few sniffles from Aphrodite and the memories began to swirl again. Other goddesses were almost as sad, mostly sympathetic and the gods were saddened for her, well most were, but were better at controlling it.

"I think we should contain the memories for now," Hestia said, standing. "It is late. It is clear we will not be able to finish these memories tonight. We must rest, tomorrow we shall gather here again and see the rest. Then after we shall grant the heroes their rewards."

The council all nodded. Percy was one of the first to stand and she looked over at Artemis and Apollo who understood what she was going to do.

"Before we do, I have something I need to tell you all," she began.

"Then speak Percy Jackson," Zeus said, nodding.

"First, I want you all to swear on the Styx you won't harm me or make any decisions until after the memories are finished," she said.

"Why?" Hera asked. "What could you possibly say that would need such a vow. Is our word not enough?"

Percy gave them all looks.

"I learned recently that it's better to get a solemn oath then to take it for your word," she said.

Hades smirked.

"Guilty."

Zeus sighed and said, "Fine"

With that said the council swore on the Styx to her terms and she breathed deeply before speaking.

"I don't know how to say this gently so I'll just be blunt," she began. "I'm pregnant."

There was a silence so thick it could be cut with a machete.

"WHAT!"


	10. And So The King Speaks

**AN: So...two updates in two days. This was actually supposed to be the beginning of one long chapter 10 called, The Days of Her Life (which included the next four memories). But I decided its been so long I should go ahead and post. **

**I thought you deserved the reactions. It isn't as spectacular as you all are probably expecting, but I think considering what they've already seen and what they have left to see. Not to mention they swore on the Styx not to harm her it was a appropriate reaction.  
**

**The scene was sort of written on autopilot and even though I'm a little worried it doesn't live up to standards my muse seems to think its fine. So tell me what you all think.  
**

**P.S. Also, the story has about six more chapters, five if you don't count the medium length Epilogue left until we move on to the Sequel.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**And So The King Speaks. **

Poseidon was in shock. Actually, the right word probably hadn't been invented in the English language, or the Greek he was so tongue tied. It seemed like a life time as he stared at his daughter who stood straight, her chin lifted in an almost defiant appearance and her eyes soft, grieving and yet strong like an ocean current.

He gulped then. He may not have been the best father in the world. Gods usually weren't parent of the year material, they never had been, but Percy was his baby girl. His first mortal demigod daughter.

In the past he'd only been blessed with sons and you'd think that would make a man extremely proud. But while he had been and still was proud of all his sons, past, present and future, Percy held a special place in his heart.

The day Sally had told him it was a girl, the first time he'd glimpsed her tiny person had been the happiest day in his life. He'd never realized what having a daughter would mean, until now.

He'd foolishly forgotten until this very moment that his daughter was indeed female. Boys would be attracted to her, and being of the male species he understood how a man thought when around beautiful women.

Needless to say the rainbow memories had opened his eyes more then he really liked.

He hadn't realized Percy had ever had boyfriends, or had interest in the male species – which he knew he should have figured out, but he had no experience with daughters like Percy. Human daughters.

Now she was a woman, not a little girl. He thought she'd probably stopped being a little girl when she was thirteen and first come to camp. She'd gone on more quests then any camper in probably close to a decade. If not longer.

Now she was going to have a baby of her own. He was going to be a grandfather. He tried to think of the last time that happened. By his demigod children at least.

It was sad in itself that he could barely remember the last time one of his mortal children had lived long enough to start a family.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, drawing Poseidon out of his epiphany of sorts.

"How, who, when?" Thalia asked, her eyes wide.

"That is what I'd like to know," Zeus said, his voice rather stern as he stared at Percy.

His gaze like he was trying to read her mind, or soul. It wasn't like Percy had ever been the best at reading people that were gods.

Apollo walked over to stand by the nervous girl, though she hid it very well. He supposed after years of hiding a love story between her and the number one enemy of Olympus she had become a pretty accomplished actress and liar when she needed to be.

"By my test she's about five weeks, six at the most," Apollo said.

Zeus glared.

"You knew?" he demanded.

"He did father," Artemis suddenly, appearing by her brother. At first they thought she was being a tattle tale but then she shocked them all. "He told me about an hour ago, when we went to check on Percy."

"Pregnant," Hera said, shocked. "That would explain the odd feeling I got from you. Like Artemis I can usually sense pregnant women. You're not very far along so that must be why I couldn't tell."

"I'm confused still," Grove said, blinking rapidly. "Who's the father?"

Everyone looked at Percy. Though Zeus, Poseidon, and Hermes were by far the most intense stares. It was like they were waiting for something to break, or for her to say something incriminating.

Truthfully, she felt like she was in the middle of the Spanish Inquisition... without the torture (assuming her memory was right about what she learned in History class. Truth was she didn't really pay much attention in History).

Connor and Travis both sighed, looking at the gods in worry. They were glad Percy had thought to get their oat on the River Styx before telling. Considering she'd just saved their very insistence they were very unlikely to break it.

Not to mention one god breaking an oath (like the big three pact) was one thing, but all the Olympians on the same oath. Lady Styx might just try to vaporize them or something equally as painful.

Hermes was the first to see the tears in her downcast green eyes. And the concern in them and he knew then who the father was.

"It's Luke's... isn't it?" he asked.

There were gasp, some snorts (Ares, and Dionysus), and hiss like sounds around the room. Percy looked over to the messenger god and nodded.

"Yeah," she said softly. "He is."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her friend. Something wasn't right, if she was only five weeks along... then how could Luke be the father? Three months would make more sense but five weeks...

Athena realized this as well, but unlike her daughter she did not have the bond of friendship with Percy that kept her from speaking it.

"How is that possible? Luke was already Kronos' host by that point."

Percy's head snapped around and her eyes widened as tears of what many assumed were shame fell.

"Percy," Poseidon began, standing up to walk to his daughters aid. Fearing the worst. "You can tell me, if something happened..."

Percy shook her head.

"I wasn't raped," she said, wiping her tears stained cheeks. She was really tired of having to assure people of that. "I didn't mean for this to happen, though I don't regret it either. I... I don't want to talk about it considering it'll probably be in the memories."

"You slept with Kronos didn't you!" Ares cried, grinning smugly. "Ha, I knew it. Bitch was a traitor."

Poseidon growled, spinning around and jabbing his Trident at his nephew. Water surrounded Ares and quickly froze. Then a sea green blast of power escaped the Trident and the Ares sculpture was shattered. Everyone winced, nearly forgetting Ares' outburst.

"Is... is he dead?" Travis asked.

"No," Annabeth said, sighing. "Gods can't die, only fade. He'll put himself back together once he thaws."

Zeus looked at his niece, his gaze cold, yet suspicious. He was to calm for anyone's liking.

"Though Ares' words were out of line, it does pose a good question," he began. "How do we know the child is not Kronos'? A child born of a demigod and Titan could be very dangerous."

Percy paled and looked to her father, Apollo and Artemis who were nearest to her.

"Uncle, I know it looks bad," Percy began, almost pleading as she continued. "I made a deal with Kronos, though I don't know if deal is the right word for it. I don't know exactly why he agreed but it was Luke I slept with and Luke _is_ the father."

Apollo stepped forward.

"She tells the truth. I ran test. I've thought this over, looking into every thing I could and she isn't lying. I would know if she was. From what I can tell the baby is Percy and Luke's, but the child is most likely going to be half god, quarter human and a quarter titan. Having two fathers, since Kronos was in Luke's body at the time of conception, even if he isn't the dominant father."

Zeus narrowed his eyes.

He didn't like this at all. The child was still a child of his father, and even a quarter titan could be a threat. He'd have to think about it, though he knew just by the looks of the council and what Percy had done for Olympus – not to mention his nieces rather sly way of buying time to convince them all and to not be harmed – that the babe would not be harmed in the end from lack of votes.

He wasn't as wise as Athena by any means but even he knew when to fight his battles and when to consider his options.

"I will withhold my judgment until the memories are over," Zeus said, and seeing the flash of fear in her eyes he sighed. "Everyone should pay close attention to the remaining memories and consider well after them. I personally don't think it'll take long to come to a decisions."

"Then why wait?" Dionysus grumbled. "Just let the brat's brat live and make her become a god when she's eighteen. That way there isn't a quarter anything running around."

Everyone stared at the wine god in shock though Zeus looked annoyed at his son. If the vote came out positively and the babe was allowed to live then that would be the ultimatum so to say. That way it was unlikely the Titans would want anything to do with the child – not that this was likely but Zeus wasn't considered crazy by some for nothing.

Athena glared.

"That will most likely be the plan," she snapped. "But it is wise to view the little evidence we have before deciding. Not to mention Ares is a little... tied down right now."

Hera nodded.

"I do believe everyone should head off now. We will need our rest if we're to get up early," the Queen of Olympus said, clapping her hands together.

The Olympians (minus Ares) all split then to find their temples or escort their child to guest rooms. Poseidon escorted Percy, along with Apollo who wished to take another look at her to make sure the stress wasn't effecting the baby – it was a little early to be puking her guts out according to the sun god.

Though he had said everyone reacted differently and it wasn't a normal human baby by any means. It was mostly god and titan with very little human thrown in.

After Apollo left it was just Percy and Poseidon left. Percy sitting on the end of the bed with Poseidon standing in front of her. Both were silent, unsure of what to say.

"So...I'm gonna be a grandfather," he finally said. Then he grinned. "I hope it's a boy for your sake."

Percy looked up at him with wide eyes, a light that had gone out when Luke had died sparking in her eyes.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked.

Poseidon looked at her shocked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" he asked, chuckling. "Surprised, maybe a little bit disappointed seeing as you're so young. Even sad that you've grown up on me so fast, but I was never mad Sephie."

Percy smiled.

"I just thought... what Ares said..." Percy trailed off, unsure what she was trying to say.

Poseidon's eyes flashed in anger momentarily.

"Don't listen to what Ares said. I believe you when you say it was Luke, and I know of all of us you can tell the difference between the man and the monster that controlled him."

Percy stood then and nearly leap forward as she wrapped her father in a hug.

"I'm sorry, for all this drama. I'm sorry I kept all these secrets," she said, and pulled back after a minute or two.

Poseidon smirked.

"It probably would have been much easier if you'd been born a boy. But it wouldn't have been the same either, you're my daughter, my only daughter and having you is worth all the drama you could bring."

"I love you dad," she said, surprising Poseidon yet again. "I know I've never told you that before, but I figured since we were having a moment..."

Poseidon chuckled at the slightly embarrassed look on her flushed face and nodded.

"I love you too Persephone," he said. "Now, go to bed. Apollo will throw a fit if you stay up much longer."

Percy blew out an annoyed breath.

"It's only like... ten. I'm not an invalid," she muttered as she crawled into the large bed and under the covers.

Poseidon snickered, recalling Sally saying something like that on the rare occasions he could get away to check up on her when she was pregnant with Percy. Then he gave his daughter one last smile and flipped off the light and shut the door behind him.

Sighing Poseidon flashed off to one of his chambers on Olympus that were hardly ever used to spend the night.


	11. The Days of Her Life Part I

**AN: So, Halloween was yesterday. It's a bit late but here is a chapter sort of written with it in mind. Also people have asked about the next update for Forgotten Daughter. I am working on it, so in the next week or so. I would have had this chapter updated yesterday but I had a... accident.  
**

**I live in a old double wide trailer with my mom and brother and sister. It's older then me and I'm 19, so it's not as new as it once was. A few years ago we'd moved out and one of my brothers stayed here. He let a water leak go unattended to in the bathroom connected to my bedroom. Well, that started rotting my floor.  
**

**There is this long area which is really soft, like you could go through it at any moment. Well I woke up for the night around 3 on Halloween morning. Stepped in the wrong place and ended up with my right leg going through my floor. I tripped on the way down so my knee collided with the floor, thankfully the stronger parts or I probably would have went further through then I did. my right side collided with some bookcases and shelves I have in their on my way so I was in a lot of pain.  
**

**I was lucky I didn't break something but the point of this story time was to explain the inspiration behind Percy's dream in the beginning of this chapter. the part where she trips (not to ruin anything you'll know the scene when you read it) was inspired by this, only I didn't have a running start.  
**

**Anyways, Happy Late Halloween guys and tell me what you all think.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**The Days of Her Life Part I. **

_She was running. Up some stairs, through a hall, her sword by her side. She hadn't counted on this, she hadn't expected this when she'd agreed to take her neighbors kids trick or treating. _

_Who would have thought, monsters at a time like this? She should have, Halloween of all times sounded like the perfect monster hunting ground to her. _

"_Take you sister and run Abby," she had told the older of the two girls she'd been with. _

_She had a suspicion that Abby was clear-sighted because she'd stared at the woman who had answered the door like she was a monster. _

_Which was exactly what she was, and she'd been stupid enough to allow the monster to grab a hold of Toby – the oldest of the three kids. _

_Lamia, just what she needed. _

"_Toby! Toby!" she cried out, opening doors as she went past, stopping for a few seconds. _

"_Help!" _

_Her head snapped up and she headed for the room at the end of the hall, opening it and at the same time she noticed how run down this house truly was on the inside. _

_The floors were old and weak, and paint and wallpaper pealed from the walls. Lamia obviously didn't live her permanently. _

_Inside the room Lamia held the ten year old against the wall, it's mouth seeming to come unhinged as it readied to swallow the child. It's appearance changing from a middle aged woman to it's true form. _

_Long patchy white hair, a nude body which was so skinny it resembled a pale peach toned skeleton with saggy skin. Longer then normal limbs and fingers with sickly claw like nails. Sharp teeth, and white eyes. _

_It would give anyone nightmares. _

"_Hey, drop him," she snapped, leveling Riptide at the Lamia. _

_Or the Lamia seeing as this looked nothing like what Annabeth had shown her in a book at camp. The spawn the creature...spawned...were a more child like version without the greatly grotesque appearance. _

_The only way to kill it was to behead it, anything else just pissed it off. _

"_Come to be dessert demigod?" Lamia hissed in question. It's voice was low, husky, unearthly but not in a beautiful way. It was like her voice echoed and pierced into her ears like needles. _

"_I'm scared," Toby said, and though she was sure the boy wouldn't admit it he had been crying. _

_Percy glared. _

"_It'll be alright Toby," she said, and then did the only sane thing she could think about. She charged. _

_Lamia let Toby go, and she noticed him fall onto his butt with a thump as she swung her sword. It went threw air, and she moved back against the wall beside Toby. _

_Lamia's were unnaturally fast, if she recalled. She barely had time to duck as Lamia's claws raked the wall where her head had once been. _

"_Toby, run downstairs and home. Don't stop or look back for anything," she said quickly as she stood and blocked claws with Riptide. _

_Toby obviously didn't need to be told twice, he ran past them and she sighed knowing he'd be fine as long as he got out of the house._

"_How dare you take my dinner!" Lamia screamed and Percy kicked her in the gut and shoved Riptide through it's chest. _

_It was only as she pulled it out she realized she'd only succeeded in upsetting the child eating monster. It would be distracted though. _

_She swung again but the Lamia saw it's opening and slashed her, ripping through her costume (she just had be Alice, from Alice in Wonderland) and cutting four claw like deep gashed into her stomach. _

"_Demigods these days," Lamia taunted and Percy stumbled back and turned, running. _

_She wasn't at full strength now, and she was bleeding pretty badly. Running down the hallway she was almost to the stairs when she gasped, her right foot going through the floor and her body shooting forward as she tripped at the same time. _

_Her right knee colliding with the floor with momentum, her right side colliding with the banister and table that was there, and Riptide flew from her hands. _

_She screamed from the pain it caused and turned as much as she could so she was sitting on her butt, pulling her foot from the hole at the same time. Lamia was basically tight behind her, or in front of her as it was now. _

"_Looks like I'll get dinner after all," she said and lunged forward. _

_Percy closed her eyes but she felt nothing, but she heard a thump as a head rolled on the floor and then heard the sound of dust particles. Monster dust. _

_Her eyes opened and she gasped. _

"_Luke," she said._

Percy shot up in bed, startled, and breathing heavily.

It was a nightmare, she told herself but at the same time it wasn't. It had been a memory, the very last time she'd seen Luke before she'd been kidnapped by Thorn at Westover.

"Perce, you alright?" Nico asked as he sat up from his patch of floor next to the bed.

Percy looked over where he was, and where Travis and Connor were not far away still out like a light. She smiled, late last night she'd been woken by her door opening and closing.

Her friends had decided to come to her room to sleep, having had a hard time themselves.

The fact they had been worried about her had nothing to do with it according to Thalia and Annabeth but she knew her friends to well to believe that BS.

"I'm fine," she replied and turned to either side. Thalia and Annabeth were still asleep as well.

The boys – Nico, Travis, Connor, and Grover had slept on the floor around the bed. Thalia and Annabeth both slept next to her.

"Who turned on the alarm clock," Connor asked as he rose from his spot on the floor, hitting Travis to wake him on his way up.

Percy laughed and shook her head.

"We should get up anyways..." Percy stopped midway through her sentence as the smell of something hit her nose and rolled her stomach.

"What is that smell?" she asked, covering her nose.

"Uh..nothing?" Nico said but stated more like a question.

Travis and Connor looked ready to ask something when Percy shot off the bed, practically jumping over Annabeth to get off and shot for the adjourning bathroom.

Everyone was now awake, if not from being jumped over (Annabeth) then from the door slamming behind her. Then the sounds of her puking her guts out.

"Well," Travis said. "That's one way to wake up."

Thalia glared.

"Boys," she said in exasperation. "I'll check on her, you guys should head back to your rooms and get ready for the day."

Then everyone scattered, leaving only Thalia behind with Percy.

**xXx**

Everyone gathered in the throne room for breakfast – strangely enough but the gods felt it simpler just to conjure a table then to head to the dinning hall.

"Did you sleep well Percy?" Hermes asked, looking at the girl in a mix of uncertainty and concern.

The man had been oddly silent since he'd learned of the girls pregnancy, and his impending grandfather statis It wasn't like his children had never had children before but it wasn't exactly common. At least not for Greek demigods, for some reason they never seemed to live long enough.

Maybe because they were more powerful, seeing as the Greeks had been around longer then the Romans. Monsters were more drawn to the Greek Demigods.

Percy looked over, her hand still rested on her stomach but not in a pained way. She actually looked a little green.

"Morning sickness is a bitch," was all she said and there was silence from the gods and then rounds of laughter. Even those least likely to laugh (Dionysus, Zeus, Hades, Athena) were laughing.

"That's normal," Hera said, when they calmed down. "Though this early is sort of surprising. But not unheard of."

"Everyone have a seat, we need to finish these memories by tonight," Hestia said, and the demigods all noticed the smaller throne like chairs between certain gods with children.

Connor and Travis sat side by side next to Hermes throne.

Grove sat next to Annabeth's throne like chair which was beside Athena's.

Thalia's was next to Zeus' and Percy's was of course beside Poseidon.

Slowly the memories began to swirl and change to show what seemed like the inside of a apartment bedroom. Percy's bedroom if the girl in the bed, with the covers drawn up to her neck, was anything to go by.


	12. The Days of Her Life Part II

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. There is four memories in this one so enjoy. There was supposed to be five but I decided to save that one to begin chapter 13. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I also apologize for the long wait.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**The Days of Her Life Part II. **

"Everyone have a seat, we need to finish these memories by tonight," Hestia said, and the demigods all noticed the smaller throne like chairs between certain gods with children.

Connor and Travis sat side by side next to Hermes throne.

Grove sat next to Annabeth's throne like chair which was beside Athena's.

Thalia's was next to Zeus' and Percy's was of course beside Poseidon.

Slowly the memories began to swirl and change to show what seemed like the inside of a apartment bedroom. Percy's bedroom if the girl in the bed, with the covers drawn up to her neck was anything to go by.

Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting," he muttered, though you could tell he was just saying it to say something.

Like the drama king he was, many thought to themselves.

"Honey, pay attention to the memories," Hera muttered, patting her husbands hand before everyone turned their attentions back to the memories.

_Percy once again checked the clock on her nightstand. Waiting for it to turn to midnight. She knew her mother's schedule like the back of her hand. On Friday nights Sally stayed up late. Cleaned, watched TV and then around midnight checked on Percy before heading to bed herself. _

_Percy didn't have long to wait as she heard the footsteps outside her door and then the door opening softly. _

"_Sleep tight Persephone," she heard her mother mutter after the door was opened._

_She could see the light on the floor as she peaked under her now partially opened eyelids. _

Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"Now what are you up too little cousin?" he asked, smirking at said girl who looked a bit flustered.

"Who me?"

Thalia laughed.

"No, Hermes is speaking to the daughter of Poseidon behind you," she teased. "Of course he means you. You spent way to much time with Hermes cabin not to be up to something cuz."

Percy twitched her nose side to side, a habit she'd had since she was little and feeling a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. It had begun around the the time she'd been fan obsessed with Bewitched.

"Just watch the memory," Percy said, sort of snappish, but the small smile made it obvious she wasn't truly that upset.

_Almost as soon as she noticed the light it was gone and the door shut with a soft click. It was a few minutes later, after she was sure her mother had laid down for the night, that she threw her comforter off and slid out of her bed. _

_Pulling her slightly bunched up pajama pants down, and pulling them off she smoothed down the black leather mini skirt which had a paneled design and zipper on the side. Next to pulled off her baggy sleep shirt to reveal the red cowl-neck tank with a attached black belt. _

_Percy then reached up and pulled her hair from the bun she'd put it in and let the slightly messy curls fall down her back and walked over to her vanity. She was quick to slip on a large red oval ring, then another ring on the opposite hand. A snake wrap around ring to be exact. _

_The last thing she did before pulling on lace up ankle boots was slip on her charm bracelet and a ruby heart devil pendent with diamond accents. _

Apollo whistled, smirking at the memory Percy's appearance.

"Someone is getting ready to go out," he said, and chuckled.

Artemis could see how red Percy was getting and threw one of her hunting knives at her brother, the blade hitting beside the sun gods head.

"Stop teasing Percy, Apollo," Artemis said, and the waved her hand.

The dagger disappeared in silver and reappeared in Artemis' hand.

Poseidon glared at the gods who seemed as interested in the memory Percy's state of dress – which he personally thought was showing too much skin – as Apollo. That pretty much included them all, a beautiful woman had always been a great weakness to the gods of Olympus.

Though Hades did seem more protective then interested. That thought pleased Poseidon, Hades didn't have the best track record when it came to his nieces after what happened with Persephone and Demeter.

"Girl's annoying but at least she's hot," Ares said only to be struck by a wave of sea water. Ares spluttered, spitting out sea water which had gotten into his mouth.

"I figured you'd learn your lesson when he froze you and shattered you," Athena said, shaking her head at her brother's stupidity.

There were some snickers and then they turned their attentions back to the memory.

_Walking over to the fire escape she quietly opened the exit and left, grabbing her leather crop jacket on the way. She slowly climbed down at first and then more quickly until her boots hit the ground bellow. _

"_Well," Percy began as she dusted imaginary dust off her skirt. "That wasn't so hard." _

The demigods snorted but didn't say anything, while Percy, knowing her friends like she did simply rolled her eyes.

_It took her about ten minutes to get to where she was going. A dank alley which had a line forming and loud music booming inside. Club Mercury burned red above the open doors. _

"That rather ironic," Athena said, smiling in her amusement.

"Huh?" Nico blinked. "How is that ironic?"

"Mercury is the name the Romans gave Hermes," Annabeth explained.

"Oh," Nico said.

Demeter sighs in exasperation.

"It's a miracle if we get through this before lunch," the agriculture goddess muttered.

Persephone laughed lightly at her mother's words and smiled, slipping her hand into her husbands. Ignoring the stern look of annoyance her mother shot them as they all turned back to the memories.

"_ID," the large bouncer said. _

_Without hesitance Percy pulled out the fake ID she'd gotten for five drachmas (best friend discount) from the Stoll brothers. _

Poseidon raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his daughter.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, not exactly sounding angry but not approving either.

Others were snickering, she thought she heard Nico mutter, busted, under his breath. Connor and Travis on the other hand were looking kind of nervous.

Percy smirked slightly as she noticed this.

"Hermes cabin," was on she said, and Hermes grinned proudly.

Poseidon looked suspiciously at Connor and Travis, who of course looked as innocent as they possibly could. Which didn't look to awfully innocent in all honesty. Then after a moment he turned back to the memory.

_The bouncer looked from her to the ID and then nodding, he opened the rope for her to enter. The inside had flashing lights and was pretty dimly lit besides that. But you could still see pretty well, someone with epilepsy probably wouldn't want to go here, she realized idly. _

"_What can I get you pretty lady?" a man, probably around twenty-one to twenty-five asked as she came to lean against the bar, and began looking around expectantly. _

_Percy looked at the man in surprise and shook her head. _

"_Uh, no. I'm waiting for someone," she said. _

_The guy smirked. _

"_Let me keep you company then. I'm Mark." _

_Percy shook her head again and went to open her mouth when a familiar voice interrupted her. _

"_She's not interested." _

_Percy blinked, having not realized anyone had come up beside her until then. Looking to her right she saw the tall figure of her blond boyfriend. _

"_Luke," she said relieved. "I was getting worried." _

_Luke smiled apologetically at her momentarily before Mark interrupted them. _

"_Who are you?" Mark demanded, sizing Luke up. _

_Luke glared, his blue eyes turning icier then the norm. _

"_I'm her boyfriend. Now scram," he practically snarled. _

Hermes smirked, his eyes glowing in pride at his sons defense of Percy. Then they turned sad when he remembered that his son would never truly know how much he'd cared. That he hadn't abandoned him, not on purpose or by choice.

Poseidon was glaring at the memory, though he wasn't the only one. Half the room, demigod and god was glaring at the screen and the mortal portrayed on it with Luke and Percy.

"Stupid mortal," Poseidon snapped. "Better stay away from my daughter."

Percy looked a bit flustered at this, never truly having realized just how much her father cared until recently.

_Percy realized then that Luke had gone for his waistband were she knew he kept two daggers, one of steel the other of bronze. One for mortals, the other for monsters. Mark had obviously noticed as well as he quickly backed off. _

"_Hey man, sorry. I didn't know she was taken," Mark said, holding his hands up in surrender and turning tail to leave. _

_Briefly she wondered what he saw, did the dagger look like a dagger or something else. Whatever it was had to be a weapon or he probably wouldn't have run. _

"_Luke," Percy sighed. _

"_Sorry," Luke said, smiling sheepishly. _

_Percy smiled, asking hold of his hands. _

"_Don't do it again, I can handle myself you know," she said, and then smirked coyly. "Now, lets have some fun." _

_With that Percy pulled Luke onto the crowded dance floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway to the music. The faster the song got the closer the dance became, the memory swirled into black as Percy leaned up to whisper something into Luke's ear with a mischievous smirk and look in her green eyes. _

Dionysus sighed, and leaned his head against the open palm of his hand, his elbow resting up on the arm of his throne.

"Well, that was different. Can we move on now?" the wine god...whined.

"You're in luck," Hestia said. "The memories are starting again."

Sure enough a new memory was forming. They were once again inside the Jackson apartment, but this time Sally was in the memory with her daughter.

"_I left the numbers to Paul's pager, cell and the restaurant on the fridge if you need us for anything," Sally said as she shimmied the silver shawl onto her shoulders. _

_The older woman looked younger somehow, and seemed so happy. The deep red dress she wore also helped. Her hair was meticulously pinned up and curled, only a few shades lighter then Percy's own hair. _

"_I know, have a good time mom," Percy said and smirked. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." _

Apollo snickered.

"What _exactly_ have you done, Persephone?" Poseidon asked in a surprisingly stern voice.

Percy froze, her mouth gaping open as she tried to find the words.

She made a few noises as she tried to speak and then she sunk down in her seat some and lifted her hips off the chair and waved her hand at her side and stomach area as if to say, duh! Are you serious?

"Dude, you know how babies are made, right?" Ares asked.

Poseidon flushed slightly and then glared at his nephew.

"Shut your mouth, Ares," he snapped and crossed his arms.

Hades and Zeus snickered at their brother and then everyone turned back to the temporary frozen memory.

_Sally looked at her daughter in amusement. _

"_You think you're so funny." _

"_Oh no, I know I'm hilarious," Percy said, laughing. _

_Sally kissed her on the cheek and walked to the door, grabbing her purse on the way. _

"_I'll be home by midnight. Don't stay up too late honey," she said before leaving. _

_Percy sighed as her mother left and then looked at her watch. She swore under her breath. She only had about __an hour to get ready, and another hour to get the food ready. _

_Thankfully she'd already showered, so she quickly threw on her cream lace underwear, and her new cut-out back pleated lake blue dress which came to an inch above her knees. _

_She pulled up half her long dark hair, leaving it in it's natural wavy-curly state, with a butterfly hair clip. Slipped on a rainbow moonstone ring and a blue swarovski crystal heart pendent. _

_The aquamarine-moonstone and diamond earring she borrowed from her mother and to finish the look she put on a pair of blue stilettos. Over all it made her look like a girl who had a very hot date and to be honest, she did._

Aphrodite smiled.

"You have an eye for fashion cousin," Aphrodite said, smiling fondly at her. "I hope your baby get the same fashion sense."

Percy blushed slightly and smiled back.

"I have Silena.." Percy choked a bit on the name of her now dead friend. "...to thank for that."

Aphrodite smiled back sadly at the mention of her beloved daughter.

_The day had been planed for weeks now, and she was excited. The first Valentine's day they'd celebrate together. She had wanted to cook but the only thing she knew how to make came from the microwave or involved boiling water and adding sauce to cooked noodles. _

_So she'd ordered Chinese to get the almost fancy effect. _

"_Fancy," a familiar voice said behind her and Percy yelped, and jumped, spinning around all at once. _

_Moving her hands from her chest she slapped the taller teen in the chest. _

"_Dammit, Luke," she said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." _

_Luke smirked. _

"_Sorry babe, but I didn't want your neighbors to see me so I used Backbiter to get in." _

_Percy nodded, remembering the way the sword could be used to teleport the user and the ones the chooser desired. _

"_I hope you like Chinese," she said, blushing slightly. _

_When she looked back up she saw a red heart shaped box and a bouquet of dazzling Blue Roses._

The goddesses and female demigods – Though Thalia and Artemis were much more restrained – all awed at this.

"How sweet," Demeter cooed.

"Chocolates and flowers," Aphrodite said, sighing. "Such a romantic."

Percy looked down smiling, but sadness could almost be felt in waves from her.

_Her eyes wide, Percy gasped. _

"_How?" _

_Luke shrugged. _

"_I'm the son of Hermes. I have my ways. Flower shops can make Blue Roses you just have to ask and know where to look." _

"_I love them," Percy said, leaving up and pecking him on the lips. _

_It really was wonderful. Chocolates and Blue Roses, two of her favorite things. Three if you counted the color blue as one. _

_I know," he smirked, and Percy rolled her eyes and the two sat down to dinner after Percy found a vase for her roses. _

The memory swirled again but before anyone could say anything a new memory took its place.

_Luke smirked as he was pulled along by his girlfriend. They were in a part of Manhattan which had ships but not long after leaving a dollar tree (he'd learned that even if she didn't buy anything she loved looking) she'd spotted something and begun dragging him along. _

"_Seph, where are we going?" he asked. _

"_There," Percy said, grinning as she pointed at a small shop. _

_It took him a minute to realize it was a tattoo parlor. _

_Luke blinked. _

"_I doubt that'll pierce my skin, love." He didn't even question her, he simply said the first thing to come to mind. _

_Percy frowned, but shrugged a moment later. _

"_Maybe not, but it will mine," she said, pulling him inside. _

Poseidon's eyes widened.

"You don't have a tattoo...I mean...I would have seen it if you had...right?" he asked.

Apollo grinned.

"Not if it were was somewhere covered by clothes."

Poseidon glared at the sun god who shrank back a little but didn't stop grinning.

Percy rolled her eyes and pointed at the memory.

"Watch the memory and find out," she snapped, moody all the sudden.

"Hormones," she heard someone mutter under their breath.

_It didn't take long for them to get someones attention. Percy wasn't sure what the age for tattoos without a parents consent was, but she gave him her fake ID when asked for it (the ID part anyways, she didn't know anyone who actually asked to see your fake ID). _

"_What do you want hon?" the girl doing the tattoo asked as she settled into the chair. _

"_A infinity symbol on the side of my wrist," Percy said, trailing a finger on the area on the side of her wrist below her thumb. _

_The tattoo artist nodded and Percy smiled at Luke who was sitting on her right. _

"_Hold my hand?" she asked sweetly. _

_Luke smiled, taking the offered hand. _

"_As you wish, my lady," he said, almost teasingly. _

When the memory began to swirl everyone looked at Percy expectantly and she sighed and used some summoned water from a fountain in the room and her shirt to wash off the side of her left wrist. Once it was clean they could clearly see a medium size black infinity symbol.

"That's so cute," Aphrodite squealed, clapping her hands together.

She smiled, tracing it with a single finger.

"Luke had one too."

"How?" Annabeth asked. "That should be impossible."

"A favor he got from Hecate a few weeks later," she replied. "It was on his lower forearm."

"How did we miss that?" Nico wondered.

"He didn't want you too, I guess Kronos never bothered to uncover it," Percy said, shrugging.

"Well, it looks like another memory is starting," Persephone said, nodding at the swirling memories.

Everyone turned to them and the scene settled on the Jackson home once more. The room was obviously the living room and a round table had been pulled out to the center. A medium folding table it looked like. The room was dimly lit, and looked set for a romantic evening.

Percy paled as she recalled this memory.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"What?" nearly everyone asked, startled.

Percy rolled her eyes, it was obvious from those who'd been startled and turned to her, and from the glances they stole at her abdomen they thought something was wrong with her or the baby. Stupid, over protective, friends and family.

"This is going to be embarrassing," she said, making the ones worried sigh in relief. "Can we skip this one?"

Ares grinned and laughed.

"Oh no! I've been waiting for something juicy since the last fight," he grunted.

The war god received some glares and everyone turned to the memory which began again.

"_Happy Birthday, Luke," Percy said, carrying the cake to the table. _

_A large candle depicting a 19 was a flame in the center of the chocolate cake with blue and and chocolate icing. _

_Luke smiled almost sadly as he stared at his beautiful girlfriend. The bracelet he'd given her two years ago drawing his attention momentarily. Sometimes it was hard to remember or believe it had been that long. _

_Percy was no longer a nearly fourteen year old girl, finding out she was a demigod. She was a heroine, she was nearly sixteen and even more beautiful to him. Inside and out. _

_She stood in a floor length red dress, strapless which looked rather expensive but she'd told him most her fancier clothes were given to her by Silena. A daughter of Aphrodite, which explained everything. _

"_Make a wish..." _

_Luke blinked. _

"_What?" he asked and Percy pursed her lips and rolled her eyes somewhat amused. _

"_The candle is going to melt into the cake if you don't blow the candle out," Percy repeated. _

_He looked into the flame and half smirked. _

"_I wish this never had to end," he said, blowing out the candle. _

_Percy frowned at him and walked to his side of the table and took his hands into hers. It was a habit of hers he had come to realize. She was someone who liked contact, but wasn't very fond of attention that came with being a hero like herself. _

"_You know you're not supposed to say it aloud." _

_She pulled him up and leaned her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. _

"_I know, but I never liked rules," he said and she smiled. _

_Without saying a word she pulled him into a passionate kiss, letting her body press into his. She knew what she wanted, no matter how cliché it may seem to someone else. _

_Without realizing it she'd begun pulling him to her bedroom. Percy felt her bottom on her bed before Luke pulled away to look at her with worry and lust. _

Poseidon was staring in horror as the memory suddenly froze, his attention having been drawn from the memory in his horror. His mouth was dry.

He knew his little girl was no virgin and that meant she'd obviously had...sex, but that didn't mean he wanted to witness it!

"This is rather graphic," Hestia said, blinking. A furious blush was on her cheeks and it seemed her niece had the same idea seeing as he head was down and she looked like a ripe tomato.

"Finally, some good stuff," Ares said.

"Okay that's it, no more of this memory!" Poseidon said pointing his Trident at the rainbow memories.

"NO!" Zeus thundered, and it actually thundered.

"Perv..." Demeter muttered, rolling her eyes.

Zeus turned red momentarily, in anger or embarrassment no one was sure.

"Certain things have come to light brother," Zeus said, rather calmly. "I think we all need to see the end of these memories so we can be informed before we decide on what to do about..."

He let his sentence trail off but they all knew what meant. They still had to decide weather Percy's child would be able to live after birth or not.

Poseidon sat done and sighed.

"Fine," he said, sounding almost like a kid who didn't get his way.

Everyone turned to the memories once again and the memory continued.

"_Is this what you want?" Luke asked. _

Hera smiled.

"At least he's a gentleman about it," she said, though it didn't do anything for Poseidon's state of mind. Not really anyways, he didn't want to see his daughter like this.

"I hope it cuts off before..." Hestia muttered, trailing off.

_Percy smiled._

_"I wouldn't have let it get this far if It wasn't."_

_Luke licked his lips which were suddenly dry._

_"What about your mom?"_

_"Gone for the night, some sort of anniversary thing for her and Paul," Percy said and then grabbed Luke by his tie. "Now shut up and kiss me."_

The last thing anyone saw was a slow yet intense kiss and Percy being lowered to the bed.

"Oh, thank gods," Poseidon said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Ares snickered along with a few other brave souls.

Hermes looked nearly as distressed as Poseidon, but mostly embarrassed.

"We should take a short break," Hera said. "Then we will return and finish these memories. There can't be many left."

Everyone nodded and the room scattered for a ten minute break.


	13. Achilles Heel

**AN: So, this chapter was supposed to be the last for the memories but it didn't turn out that way. I got to a certain point and my muse told me to leave it there and make the next chapter the end of the memories. So there actually might be twenty chapters for this story, and then onto the sequel.  
**

**Anyways, next chapter will be Deal With The Devil, so look forward to a chapter full of memories.  
**

**On another note my newest story, Reborn of Fire, has a poll going on to decide Panthea's pairing. Please, vote. It would really help me develop the story once I have who I'm pairing Thea with. As always you can find more information for my stories on my website linked on my profile, along with my polyvore for outfits.  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**Achilles Heel.**

Hermes found her in the gardens, sitting on the bench with her hands gripping the golden seat on either side of her. So tightly her knuckles turned white, her head was bowed and her shoulders were shaking as she cried.

He stopped short of going over to her, unsure if he should interrupt her. The last two days had obviously gotten to the heroine of Olympus.

He'd mourned as much as he could handle but he knew it truly hadn't sunk in completely yet. He hadn't even had the time to go tell May their son was dead.

"Percy," he said softly, drawing the girls attention to him.

He watched as her head snapped up and the long braid she'd put her hair in flew over her shoulder like a whip. Her pretty face, an almost olive tone strangely pale and tear streaked.

Her wide, almond shaped, sea green eyes that could almost appear as blue as the Circassian Sea at times were clouded and veiled in pain.

"Her..Hermes, I didn't...I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking and tears falling at a faster pace as she stared into his eyes.

He knew in that moment she wasn't exactly seeing him, she was seeing the same blue eyes of her lover, she was seeing the similarities between father and son. And it had broken any self control she had, and Hermes wasn't stupid.

He'd seen how awkward she was during the viewing of her memories, she had tried her best to avoid looking at him long or at all. A painful reminder.

He wondered for a moment if May would have the same problem once she found out he'd let their son die.

"For what?" he asked, taking the needed steps forward to stand at the girls side.

"I didn't try hard enough. I could have tried harder to save him. I should have gone with him, I should have done something!" she cried, her voice raising with each word.

Hermes sighed, a single tear falling from his own eyes. He looked at the broken girl in anguish, he was unsure if the tear was for Luke or Percy. The Fates were cruel, he reminded himself as he sank to his knees in front of her and pulled the demigoddess into a hug, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"I was wrong before," he muttered, knowing she'd hear him. "Before the battle I blamed you for not saving him, but I didn't know the full story. I still don't but I understand better now."

Percy sniffled, as those words reached her and she tried to calm down.

"You need to calm down Percy," Hermes said, drawing back once she'd calmed down enough. "Life is full of should haves, or what ifs, but we can't let it rule who we are or who we become."

Percy smiled shakily.

"Maybe you should be the god of logic," she said, and Hermes laughed.

"I've heard that before," he said and stood, offering her his hand to help her up as well.

"I miss him," Percy said, looking from the ground up at Hermes as she stood. "How am I supposed to do this Hermes? How am I supposed to look at my baby and explain why daddy isn't coming home to us?"

Hermes' face became grim and his eyes would have caused anymore to blanch at the heartbreak in them.

"I don't know Percy, I really don't know," he said and then sighed. "Zeus will probably be getting impatient, we should head back to the Throne room."

Percy nodded, using some of the summoned water from a nearby fountain to wash her face and try to conceal the fact she'd been crying.

Hermes laughed, smirking.

"Nice cover up," he said and offered her his arm and she hooked her elbow through his with some hesitance and allowed him to walk her to the Throne room.

**xXx**

Everyone noticed when Hermes and Percy entered the throne room, their elbows locked and both looked a little happier then before. Everyone knew Luke's death had hit them the hardest, and none thought it strange to see the two together.

Hermes had always been fond of Percy, and it was normal for those who lost someone to lean on each other. Not to mention it was painfully obvious Percy would have been the Messenger gods daughter-in-law had Luke lived.

Aphrodite smiled, her eyes gaining a glint of plotting and promise of joy. Not many noticed, mostly Hephaestus who could read his wife like one of automatons. Despite how distant the two seemed Hephaestus did love his wife, more then his own forge and hammer.

He'd only admit that to Aphrodite of course.

"Good, you've returned," Zeus said.

Hermes nodded and was walking Percy back to her seat when she suddenly gasped and slumped into Hermes her free hand flying to her back, close to where her Achilles heel was. Pain surged through it, through her and felt hot all the sudden.

"Percy!" Poseidon cried, shooting to his feet and practically appearing next to his daughter.

Apollo was close behind, placing his hand on her shoulder and the other on her stomach to make sure everything was fine and this wasn't complications with her pregnancy.

He was confused, she was fine as far as the baby went, her blood pressure was slightly elevated and she seemed to be in pain but he couldn't trace the pain.

"Is she alright?" Annabeth demanded as the demigods stood and looked on in nervousness.

"Percy, you need to tell me where it hurts," Apollo said sternly, lifting the girls down turned face to face him.

Percy closed her eyes and breathed in and out to calm down, the pain was terrible but slowly faded to a painful throb, a bit more then if she'd stubbed her toe on her nightstand.

"It's my Achilles heel, it _hurts_," she said softly but everyone heard.

The gods all gaped at the demigoddess and Apollo's eyes widened in fear.

Athena gasped.

"Persephone," she said, her voice almost a strangled cry. It drew everyone attention to her, even Percy who was now leaning on her father who rubbed her back in comfort. "What did you see in the Styx? Who was there?"

Percy blinked and then thought back to her swim in the River Styx. She then choked on a sob as she remembered and then she lurched forward and screamed, her hand going to the small of her back.

In that moment everyone knew this had to be her Achilles heel from the way she cradle it as she fell into unconsciousness. She was saved from hitting the marble floors by Hermes who then picked her up bridle style.

"This isn't good," Athena said, biting the inside of her cheek as she developed an idea of who she'd seen.

If so then Percy Jackson was in more danger then ever.

"What's wrong with her?" Thalia asked.

Her blue eyes widened even more when she saw the blood leaking from Percy's nose, just a thin stream, but enough to scare the demigods and those gods closest to her.

Hermes placed the girl on the hospital-like bed Apollo had summoned and Apollo preformed some scans and Artemis cleaned the blood from her face.

"I can't find anything wrong with her...not physically anyways," Apollo said, unsure if he'd used the right word to describe it.

Aphrodite frowned, and clutched Hephaestus' hand in hers.

"We need to know who she saw in the Styx," Athena announced, her gray eyes stormy, clear yet determined. "I have an idea of what's wrong with her, but I need to see the memory of her dip into the Styx to be sure."

After making sure Percy was alright on the bed, which was situated where her throne-like chair had once been beside Poseidon, everyone sat down and looked to the memories which swirled quickly and took shape.

When the picture cleared they could clearly see Percy, with a small backpack slung over one shoulder, walking down a sidewalk. It appeared she'd just gotten off from school.


	14. Deal With The Devil

**AN: So, I should be in bed now but I wanted to finish this for you all. I apologize now for any typos, and I plan to reread and edit this as best I can right now and fix any mistakes once I've gotten some sleep. It's one of my longest chapters and I hope you all enjoy. **

**Just to let everyone know there are some rather mature language in this chapter, but I felt the situation called for it so that is why it was included. I hope you all enjoy this and the next few chapters, the last few chapters will be quicker to update sense they will be shorter. **

**Though not overly short. After that I will work on the sequel to The Forgotten Daughter and this story.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**Deal With The Devil.**

After making sure Percy was alright on the bed, which was situated where her throne-like chair had once been beside Poseidon, everyone sat down and looked to the memories which swirled quickly and took shape.

When the picture cleared they could clearly see Percy, with a small backpack slung over one shoulder, walking down a sidewalk. It appeared she'd just gotten off from school.

_The end of the school year was upon her. For once she'd made it a whole year without blowing something or a monster up. Percy grimaced then, life had been pretty quiet at Emery Academy, so far. _

_She hoped she hadn't just jinxed it, but even if she had she wasn't returning the next year. _

_Her mother had told her about how Paul had been able to get her into Goode High for her sophomore year. Percy kicked the ground lightly, her boots clicking on the pavement. _

_She wore a pink tartan mini-skirt with side buckles. A white bustier style, open back, crop top with cap sleeves and a denim sleeveless waistcoat. _

_A light blue canvas backpack was slung over one shoulder. She had been surprised Emery didn't have a dress code that was very enforced as long as it wasn't completely inappropriate that was. _

_All her other schools either had uniforms or a very, very strict dress code that made it seem like they all wore a uniform. _

"_Mom, I'm home," Percy called once she tossed her bag on the dinning table. The apartment wasn't large so the living room – which was the largest room in the apartment – doubled as a dinning room. _

"_She's not here." _

Nico snorted.

"He liked to sneak up on her a lot didn't he?" Nico asked, knowing Percy could answer him seeing as she was out like a light.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Seems so, now shut up Death Breath. Some of us want to find out what's wrong with Sephie."

Nico looked back to the memory, feeling a bit bad for interrupting while they didn't know what was wrong with his cousin, nearly a sister really.

_Percy spun around, and rolled her eyes when she saw Luke standing by the couch. She smiled after a minute and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a quick kiss. _

"_Luke, how did you get in here?" Percy asked as she stepped back. "My mom didn't see you did she?"_

_Luke snorted. _

"_Have a little more faith in my abilities Seph, I can get in without being seen," he said and Percy frowned. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the serious look in his eyes. _

_He didn't say anything for a few seconds and when he opened his mouth he instantly closed it and hesitated. When he sighed, running his hand through his short blonde hair she knew something was really wrong. Her stomach felt as if there was a load of mutant butterfly's wrapping her intestines in knots. _

"_Luke?" _

"_What do you think about living together, somewhere were gods couldn't get to us. Where we could be free of everything," Luke began, looking up at her. _

_Percy felt her eyes widen and she tried to find the words, but she was to shocked to process what he'd said at first. _

"_I don't understand," she finally said. _

_Luke walked closer, stroking the side of her face with his hand, and pulling a dark curl from behind her ear to play with. _

"_I don't know if I'll be around for much longer," Luke muttered. "Things he's requested of me...you know some of it but I never told you everything." _

"_Tell me now then, why wouldn't you be around." Percy shook her head. "Luke?" _

_Luke sighed, dropping the curl. _

"_I can't tell you that, babe," he said. "Just trust me."_

"_You know I do," she said._

"_Then run away with me. We can leave this all behind us and start over where the gods can't find us." _

_Percy blinked._

"_Where, where could we run that they couldn't track us?" she asked. _

"_Alaska," he said. _

The gods all gaped at the memories in surprise, while the demigods and Grover stared in confusion.

"He knew about...Alaska?" Hermes asked.

"Looks like it," Artemis said, frowning. "Kronos must have told him."

The gods all seemed to frown at once.

"What's so special about Alaska?" Annabeth asked, not liking the fact something confused her.

"Nothing Annabeth, it's just a place we don't usually bother with," Athena said, and from her mother's look Annabeth knew not to press it further.

_Percy stared at him for a moment and shook her head. _

"_I'm sorry Luke, but we can't. I can't leave my mother, and my friends..." _

_Luke clinched his fist at his side. _

"_I don't understand you, Percy," Luke said suddenly. "You seem to dislike the gods one minute and the next your willing to sacrifice your happiness and life for them." _

"_They're family," she muttered. _

"_Whose more important to you, me or them?" _

_Percy's eyes widened as her head whipped up to stare at her boyfriend. _

"_You-you're making me choose?" she asked, disbelief in every word she spoke. _

_Luke's anger leaked away slowly when he saw the tears forming in the green eyes he loved so much. _

"_I'm sorry," he said and pushed past her. _

_Before he left, he looked back at her with a look of regret and love in his eyes. _

"_I love you, always and forever." _

_Percy felt her heart tighten in her chest, a look of fear entering her eyes as he left, the door shutting with a loud click and a single tear fell from her eyes. _

"_I love you too," she whispered, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her and she collapsed against the side of the couch in defeat. _

There were some looks of pity, and sympathy among the gods and Percy's friends. Some of the goddesses were also tearful, though Aphrodite was the only one to be openly cry against Hephaestus at the tragedy of her new favorite couple.

"I haven't seen a love like this sense...sense Romeo and Juliet," Aphrodite cried, dabbing at her eyes with a light pink handkerchief.

Ares groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna puke," he growled.

Aphrodite glared, and huffed.

"And you wonder why we're breaking up," she said, matter-of-fact.

Ares' eyes widened behind his shades.

"What?" he asked, and many others were looking at the love goddess in surprise.

"Yep, we're over Ares. I've come to realize...I should be more attentive to my husband. I'm the goddess of love not mindless lust," she said, smiling up at Hephaestus for the first time in...well ever.

Hera smiled from where she sat, though she knew Aphrodite wouldn't stop having children with mortals she was happy to see some devotion between her son and his wife for once.

"Can we just finish this before the girl drops dead," Dionysus groans, earning some glares though they did agree about seeing the rest of the memories.

They all looked back to the swirling memories and it changed, this time it seemed Percy was back at Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth paled slightly.

"I remember this," she said, "it was before we entered the Labyrinth."

_Percy looked around her at the war council which had been called. She'd never been to one about such pressing maters. Actually, she was pretty sure those others were just meetings between the cabin leaders. Her attention was brought back to reality when Chiron cleared his throat. _

_"First things first. We need a quest. Someone must enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Luke from using the maze to invade camp. We must try to put a stop to the invasion before it occurs."_

_"We all know who should lead this," Clarisse said. "Annabeth."_

_There were nods and mutters of agreement, even Percy nodded. Annabeth had wanted a quest to lead for years now, but to Percy's surprise Annabeth didn't seem happy or excited. _

"_I appreciate it, but I can't," Annabeth said, looking away. _

Athena blinked in surprise, she'd known of this quest but she'd always assumed everyone had just suggested Percy as the leader to begin with.

"_Why?" Percy asked, shocked. _

_Annabeth bit her lip, and shook her head. _

"_I'm not ready, and there are just some personal things I need to work out right now," Annabeth said. "I think Percy should lead this quest." _

"_Are you sure, Annabeth?" Chiron asked. _

_Annabeth nodded. _

"_Positive. There'll be other quest," she said. _

Hestia smiled slightly.

"That was very selfless of you, Annabeth," Hestia said and Annabeth sent the goddess a small smile.

_Percy knew the others were looking at her and she nodded. _

"_If you're sure, I'll go," Percy said. "Clarisse, you've worked a lot with this. You should come, too." _

_Clarisse shook her head. _

_"I'm with Annabeth on you leading this quest, Prissy, but I'm not going back in there."_

_"Don't tell me you're scared, Clarisse?" Travis asked, laughing. _

_Clarisse got to her feet. _

_"You don't understand anything, punk. That place isn't normal, even for a demigod. Did you not see what it did to your brother? I'm never going in there again. Never!"_

Ares frowned, but nodded. He could understand his daughter not wanting to return to the maze, and was actually relieved. He'd never tell anyone that though.

_She stormed out of the arena then, leaving everyone to stare after the buff Ares leader with surprise. _

_Travis looked at everyone with wide, regretful eyes. _

"_I didn't mean to -" _

_Chiron raised his hand to silence the son of Hermes. _

_"She has had a difficult year. Now, do we have agreement that Persephone should lead the quest?"_

Poseidon stared at the memory with worried features. He remembered this quest, mostly from hear-say, and checking on his daughter but that didn't mean he liked the idea of her going near Daedalus' maze of horrors.

_Everyone nodded, and Chiron turned to Percy who, despite her clam appearance was a bit nervous. _

_"Very well, you know where the Oracle is, Percy," he said and Percy nodded and stood. _

_She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue tank top and a dark gray long cardigan over that. Her shoes were gray suede lace up wedge hi-tops, and beside her charm bracelet she wore a golden zebra cuff bracelet, enamel shell ring and anchor necklace. _

_At an almost painfully slow pace, she moved towards the attic where she knew the Oracle was waiting for her. Once inside the all too familiar attic she made a slow trek to the mummy which doubled as their Oracle. _

All the demigods and Grover paled.

"We get to see her consult the Oracle?" Connor asked, gulping.

Travis shivered.

"You think it's bad, you didn't go with her on that quest," he said.

Hermes twitched, remembering his son had gone with Percy on this quest. He hadn't exactly liked the idea of that, having already seen what it had done to Chris.

_The familiar green mist came first and then the words: I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. _

"_What's my fate?" she asked with hesitance, nearly echoing words she'd spoken the first time she'd ever had an audience with the Oracle. _

"She always was straight to the point about some things," Thalia said, snorting.

_The mist thickened and then formed into forms of her father, Hermes, Luke and Annabeth...she was unsure why but then they each looked to her as they spoke. _

_Poseidon was first: You shall delve into darkness of the endless maze. _

_Then Luke spoke: The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. _

_Annabeth stepped up next and said: You shall rise or fall by the ghost kings hand, the child of Athena's final stand. _

_Finally Hermes stepped up to speak: Destroy with a Heroes final breath, and lose a love to worse than death. _

Everyone assembled before the memory was silent, some hearing the prophecy for the first time. Especially in it's entirety.

"She never did tell anyone the last line," Annabeth said, she hadn't gone on the quest at first.

She'd taken Travis' place after Percy had returned when everyone thought her dead. Travis had been hurt while in the maze, on his way back to camp after Mount St. Helen's blew and had spent nearly three weeks in recovery. She didn't think he'd have gone back in even if he'd been able too.

_The mist went away and Percy was left staring at the Oracle as white as a sheet. Finally she found the ability to move once more and bolted from the attic, and back down to the rec-room. _

_When she stepped back inside everyone was looking at her and she gulped before speaking. _

_"I got the prophecy. I will lead the quest into the Labyrinth and find Daedalus' Workshop."_

The rainbow memories swirled back together again before spreading out and taking shape for another memory. This time she was washed up on a beach, her clothes were burnt.

The only thing that looked as if it hadn't been burnt was her charm bracelet and the zebra cuff bracelet.

_Percy groaned as she opened her eyes, and saw the bright blue sky above her. This was obviously not the underworld. Looking beside her she saw a illuminated figure of a girl her age._

_The girl was very pretty, with caramel hair and hazelnut colored eyes._

_"Don't worry, I'll help you," the girl said and that was the last thing she saw before blacking out._

Poseidon blinked.

"How did she end up on Calypso's island?" he asked and Aphrodite smiled.

"I may have...helped her along. Just to see what would happen, turns out Calypso really doesn't have to fall in love when the hero is female. But they did become good friends."

Poseidon sighed, shaking his head and the memories began to swirl again and form into a memory of her sitting on the beach with Calypso.

She was wearing a very Greek embellished drape dress, brown leather Greek sandals with straps crisscrossing up her legs and a the golden zebra cuff bracelet was on the wrist with her charm bracelet.

The ring and necklace from earlier memories were gone.

"_You're in love." _

_Percy looked over in surprise at the daughter of Atlas which sat on her left. _

"_How?" _

_Calypso smiled, and chuckled. _

"_I know that look well. I have been in love many times, as I've sad, tis' my curse," she answered. _

_Percy frowned. _

"_That's not fair, do you fall in love with all heroes that come to Ogygia?" _

_Calypso smiled. _

"_All but those few Heroine's. They become my friends, like yourself," Calypso said. _

"_You were right, I am," she said. "I can't stay here. Even if I wanted too...i have to try and help him. I have to help my family." _

_Calypso smiled. _

"_We are alike in some ways than," she said. "I too wanted to help my family. Good luck, hero." _

_Calypso leaned over and kissed Percy's forehead, in a friendly way, and together they stood. _

_Looking back as she began walking into the ocean, Percy waved and climbed into the small boat which would sail her home. _

No one knew what to say about this memory, so they said nothing as the memories swirled and another began.

_Percy stared at the scene in front of her. She had never thought she'd witness her own funeral but here she was and there they were, burning a sea green shroud. _

_Annabeth was crying at the front, and she saw an injured Travis leaning on crutches and his brother. He looked close to tears as well. _

_"She was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. She…" Annabeth choked as she trailed off. _

"_She definitely knew how have fun," Travis said, and than he looked up and he went white. _

_"She's right there!" a unknown demigod yelled, pointing at her. _

"_And she's hot," another unknown demigod, but by the looks of it, a son of Apollo, said. _

Poseidon's eyes hardened and he growled low in his throat.

Apollo laughed sheepishly, smiling.

"It may have been bad timing but he knows what he's talking about."

Poseidon glared at his nephew, but knew he was half teasing.

"Your son I take it?" Artemis asked blandly.

Apollo grinned.

_Percy felt her face go red as she walked further, the moonlace still in her hand. She carried it the whole way home, wondering if she'd made the right decision. Now she knew she had, this was where she belonged. _

"_Hey guys, I'm back." _

There were some snickers at this and the memories began to swirl again.

"Apollo," Poseidon began, looking at his nephew after looking up from where he'd checked on his daughter. "She's shaking..."

Apollo frowned, and moved over and began running some scans. He sighed.

"I don't understand this...but if we don't find out how to fix it...she'll die."

There were some gasps, even though some were already coming to this conclusion and Athena set her jaw.

"Let's finished watching. I won't know if I am right until we get to the River Styx memory."

Everyone nodded and Apollo placed a blanket over Percy after pouring some water down her throat gently. After that he made his way back to his golden-orange throne.

The memories began to swirl faster and then spread out to form a new memory. In this memory she wore a black silk-cashmere-wool spaghetti strap tank top with a square neckline.

A long multicolored cardigan over this and blue jeans. Her shoes were off white sneakers and she had an off-white beanie hat on.

_She stood in a dirt arena, skulls decorating every corner and way you turned. In the center was a large banner with a trident, Poseidon's symbol and above it sat a large giant, Antaeus, and beside him as the guest of honor was Luke. _

_Percy's breath had caught the moment she saw him, t-shirt, jeans, golden breastplate, but without his sword. That was strange, Luke never, never went anywhere without Backbiter, or some sort of weapon. And she could tell, despite him being sat down he had no weapon on him. _

_"A sister, a Daughter of Poseidon?" the giant asked, looking her over with a look of curiosity and what she was sure was lust. _

_She had to force her face to remain straight. _

Poseidon growled in his seat, twitching. He hadn't missed the look Antaeus gave his daughter and neither had anyone else.

"Isn't he her half-brother?" Nico asked, canting his head to the side in a almost innocent naive manner.

There were some snickers.

"So?" Demeter asked, blinking. "Luke is her cousin and vice versa. Hades, is unfortunately my Kore's uncle. Hera is Zeus' older sister and I had my Kore with him as well. Don't they teach you anything at that camp, boy?"

Nico looked down in embarrassment.

"Right, I forgot."

"_She should fight well! Or die well!"_

_"If her death pleases you," Luke said, but his tone was tight, "will you let our armies cross your territory?"_

_"Perhaps!" Antaeus said._

_Luke's eye twitched, but it was such a small reaction Percy was sure she only saw it because she was so aware of his movements. He turned then to stare at the three girls in the arena (Rachel, Annabeth and Percy), and glared down at Percy. _

_To anyone else it was saying, she better die in a really bloody, wonderful way or she'd be in big trouble. _

_Percy knew it was telling her she better live and kill her opponents in a really spectacular way or she'd be in big trouble. Particularly, she knew he hoped she'd kill Antaeus, and she smirked quickly in response. _

They all watched as the memory depicted Percy fighting a few opponents, and a demigod who she refused to kill. This gained Antaeus' wrath and attentions.

"_Luke, please think about this!" Annabeth cried. "Let us go, help us!" _

_Luke looked at them, though his eyes darted to Percy as he spoke. _

"_Sorry Annabeth, but you have to fight your own way out this." _

_Percy was currently swinging by the chains she'd begun using for her own ends, and made loops with the hooks and metal links. It looked complicated and practically impossible but she pulled it off. _

_Within a couple of minutes the giant was suspended above the ground, hopelessly hanging by chains and hooks. Percy smirked, a almost maniacal gleam in her currently dark sea colored eyes, and dropped to the floor. _

_She landed almost cat-like, panting from the work and effort knotting the larger giant took. _

_"Get me down!" Antaeus demanded._

_"Free him!" Luke ordered. "He is our host!"_

_Percy laughed, looking up at her wayward boyfriend and winking. She'd known him for years, that was pretty much code in their twisted game of cat and traitor, for kill him now so we can both get out of here. _

_She uncapped Riptide then. _

_"I'll free him, alright," she said stabbed Antaeus in the stomach. _

_He bellowed in agony that would have made someone that was not a demigod or monster cringe – sort of like Rachel was – and sand poured out, but he was too far up to touch the earth, and the dirt did not rise to help him._

The memory ended seconds later after Percy defeated Antaeus, and before the three girls made their escape they all saw Percy stay back and look at Luke as if it was the last time she'd see him. In a way it was.

"That was better than the others," Ares grumbled. "Could of used more fighting though. Or blood."

"It's starting again."

Everyone turned back to the memories and sure enough it was forming into a scene of, Percy standing at a golden coffin. The only difference was her hat and cardigan were missing.

_Percy stared at the coffin with an air of trepidation. Annabeth's hat was stuffed in her jean pocket and Riptide was on one hand. Trembling, Percy placed a hand on the lid. She seemed to shiver as frost gathered. Looking behind her she gasped out sharply. _

_If she didn't do this now she'd loose her chance. _

"What's she doing?" Hera asked, her eyes drawn together in confusion.

_Percy pushed back the golden lid and it fell to the floor, creating a the sounds you'd expect from a coffin lid hitting the ground. She had Riptide raised to strike but the moment she looked inside the coffin she turned white. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and Riptide clattered from her hands and onto the ground. _

_Inside the coffin she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. _

_'And loose a love to worse than death.' _

_The prophecy came back to her then and she shook. How could this be worse, what was he doing? He lay, dressed in gray pants, a white t-shirt, hands folded at his stomach and a piece of his chest was missing, the size of a bullet wound where his heart would be. _

_A shook ran through her, like being hit by lightning as she slumped against the coffin and she placed her hands on the sides of his face, her right hand running up and down his scar on the left side of his face. _

"_Luke...wake up, please," she muttered, loud enough he'd be able to hear her. "Come on, please don't do this to me." _

_She laid her head against his chest, and her shoulders shook. _

Everyone was torn at this all.

Even the least likely of gods were sorry for the demigoddess. Knowing what they did now this must have been the worst thing to happen to her.

"Percy," Thalia muttered, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "Why didn't she ever tell us, we could have helped her."

"She's stubborn," Annabeth said with a sigh. "She doesn't like asking for help."

_Percy raised up when she head the telekhines approaching and she stepped back and pulled Annabeth's hat out, and put it on. _

Even though she was invisible they could still see her outline, like she was made of very clear water. They figured it had something to do with this being a memory, and were sure the telekhines in the memory could see nothing.

_"What happened!" one of the demons screamed when he saw the lid. _

_"Careful!" the other demon warned. "Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately!"_

The gods, satyr and demigods watched as the memory progressed and most groaned when Percy stepped out, revealing herself in order to stop Ethan. It didn't work and they watched in horror as Kronos rose from the coffin.

_Percy felt her mouth run dry as Luke sat upright in the coffin, as if someone had pushed a button. His eyes opened, and to her horror they were no longer blue._

_They were golden, the same color as the coffin he had risen from. _

"_What have you done," she whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. _

_The hole in his chest was long gone, he was now complete, but it wasn't Luke. This was Kronos. She saw his head turn to her, as if he'd heard her very thoughts and then he leaped out of the coffin with ease, and where his feet touched the floor, the marble froze like craters of ice._

_He looked at Ethan and the telekhines with horrible golden eyes, eyes which seemed to make the telekhines and Ethan shudder and back away in fear. _

_Then he looked over at Percy once more, gold eyes meeting stunned, fearful green, and a smile of recognition crept across his mouth._

_"This body has been well prepared." His voice was like a razor blade running over her skin, and stabbing gashes into her heart. _

_It was Luke's, but not Luke's. underneath his voice was another, more horrible sound—an ancient, cold sound like metal scraping against bone. _

_"Don't you think so, Persephone Jackson?"_

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation and more than a little fear among them. Poseidon looked as if he could have a heart attack of nervous breakdown any minute.

_Kronos threw back his head and laughed. The scar on his face rippled as he did and Percy felt close to puking. Her knee shook as she stood her ground, and blinked back tears. _

_"Luke feared for you," Kronos said, taking a tentative step forward. "His love for you has been a powerful tool. It has kept him obedient. For that I thank you."_

Hermes clinched his fist and glared at the memory.

"That bastard," he spat.

"He hasn't changed, still the same old father," Hera grumbled, glaring just as fiercely at the memory. "Deceptive and cruel."

_Ethan collapsed in terror. The telekhines stumbled and trembled as they held up the scythe for the time titan._

_Percy looked between the telekhines and Kronos and knew she had to get out of there. The only thing she could think of was to attack, so with regret in her heart she struck with Riptide which had returned to her seconds before. _

_It was stupid, she knew he'd bathed in the Styx, she knew it wouldn't harm him. It came as no surprise when it bounced off his chest and she was left to look up at him with realization in her _

_He looked down at her with amusement and smiled, raising a arm faster than she could see, or maybe she was just slowed down...she wasn't sure how the titan's powers worked. She cringed when she felt him run his hand down her cheek. _

"_That was very foolish, Persephone," he said and a second later he'd flicked his hand, seeing her across the room. _

_She slammed into a large pillar, her back seeming to grind to the point of breaking at the force and pressure, and she fell to the floor on her front. Dazed._

Poseidon stood up with rage, words spilling from his mouth both Ancient Greek and Latin as he seemed to flicker. It confused the demigods on exactly how or why, but they could at least understand the Greek. Some of it they couldn't exactly translate into English but it was probably because there wasn't a bad enough word to translate it into.

"Poseidon!" Zeus thundered, but it had no effect.

Zeus looked at Hades and both knew if they didn't do something now he'd end up revealing a very well kept secrets to the Greek demigods. Both brothers stood and began to wrestle Poseidon back into the his throne.

"Brother, calm down before you do something you regret," Hades said.

"Regret?" Poseidon asked and then laughed bitterly. "I only regret not being able to shove father's Scythe up his ass! How dare he touch my daughter!"

Everyone winced, having not seen the sea god this upset in years.

"I understand," Zeus said, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"What?" Poseidon asked, looking at his brother in surprise.

Zeus nodded, and looked over at Thalia and back to his brother.

"I have a daughter as well, brother. If it were Thalia...I'd be just as angry, but you have to calm down. It's a memory, there is nothing we can do now."

Poseidon sighed, and wondered when his brother had grown up.

Hestia gave her brother a understanding look as her other two brothers returned to their thrones.

"I think the memory is almost finished," Hestia said. "We should continue, if you are ready?"

Poseidon took a deep breath and nodded, looking at the now moving memory.

_Percy slowly struggled to her knees, blinking the blurry vision from her eyes and trying to ignore the pain in her most likely, bruised back. By the time she was on her feet, Kronos had already grasped the handle of his scythe. _

_"Ah…much better than before," he said, inspecting the blade of the gleaming weapon. "Backbiter, Luke called it. An appropriate name. now that it is re-forged completely, it shall indeed bite back."_

_"What have you done to Luke?" Percy asked, holding her side, she was pretty sure she'd cracked a rib or two. _

_"He serves me now, with his whole being, as I require. The difference is, he feared for you, Persephone. I do not."_

_She moved forward, wincing as she put weight on her right ankle. She must have landed on it wrong when she'd fell to the ground after her collision. _

_Kronos stepped closer to her and she moved to the side, closer to the exit. _

"_I will ask, as I have in the past." His eyes held a promise in them as he cornered her, only feet from the exit. "Join me. I will after all need a replacement for Rhea." _

_Persephone looked at him in defiance, her jaw set and her eyes hiding the fear she felt, and the disgust. He was invading her personal space bubble, and to her disgust her body reacted. She knew he wasn't Luke, but he looked like Luke and her body reacted to that small fact. _

"_What wrong with the original?" she snapped. _

_He chuckled, pushing her against the wall with his free hand. _

"_Well, of course I can't trust her. She betrayed me, hiding my son away to later come back and destroy me," Kronos said, his mouth twisting into a cruel grin-smirk. _

"_What makes you think I'll be any different?" _

_he leaned closer, and she leaned back, her head ending up tilted as far back as she could go but she was already between a rock and a...hard place. _

"_You have her smart mouth," he said and she was startled by the cold feel of the blade of his scythe against her cheek. "I can make you different, I've learned where I went wrong with Rhea. I allowed her to much trust, to much of an...equal ground." _

_Percy glared and made a plan. _

"_Go to Tartarus," she snapped and Kronos' eyes narrowed angrily and she only had a split second to act. _

_With as much force as she could muster she lifted her knee up and into the titan's groin. The effect was thankfully instant. He stumbled back and fell to his knees, dropping his scythe momentarily. _

Every male in the throne room winced, even though some were upset over what they'd just seen. None were more angry then the demigods, Poseidon and Artemis.

Poseidon looked ready to spit acid.

Artemis had a look of anger and concentration so she didn't assume her true form and vaporize the demigods.

"No good, perverted man," Thalia spat under her breath. "Serves him right."

_Turns out, even if he was invincible thanks to the Styx, a mans family jewels were still sensitive to force. Thank the gods. _

_That was when she ran. There was no second thoughts, only a tearful gaze as she realized what the prophecy meant about losing a love to worse than death, she just ran. _

Poseidon breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Good, run to safety," he whispered.

Even though there looked to be more, seeing as it looked like Kronos had used his power of time to slow her down, the memory began to twist and swirl once again.

When it reformed it showed Percy sitting on her bed, dressed in black nightmare before Christmas pajamas'. It looked like she'd been crying and there was a piece of blue cake on her nightstand. A package sat in front of her.

"_A letter, years of being together and that bastard thinks he can explain it all away in fucking letter!" Percy ranted, holding the letter tightly in her hands. Her eyes were nearly glowing with anger. "AHGGR!" _

_Her scream of frustration, thankfully, went unheard thanks to the fact her mother had gone out with Paul. The day after her sixteenth birthday had been depressing enough for her without the mail man's surprise delivery. _

_Dear Sephie,_

_I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I wanted to explain in person, but I wasn't brave enough. I couldn't stand to see the pain in your eyes when I told you what Kronos planned. _

_I knew when I was first swayed by him he'd have plans for a vessel, I just didn't realize until later where I fell in these plans. _

_After leaving your apartment in June I knew we wouldn't see each other again, not so I could explain. Not so I could give you my final gift. I'm sorry that all I can give you is this letter, and some charms for your bracelet. _

_If I know you like I do than you must be beyond angry at me. I expect that, I only ask you forgive me for keeping this from you. _

_I'll always love you, even now know I do. _

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered, throwing the letter down after rereading it. "Ooh, men!" _

Artemis smiled slightly at this.

_Taking a deep breath Percy pulled the box closer to her and inspected the charms inside. She sniffed, shaking her head. _

"_I'm not giving up yet, Luke...not yet," she said. "I'm not ready for goodbye." _

Everyone watched this memory with mixed emotions.

No one was sure what to think, though they all realized how upset she must have been to have used such...colorful language.

Slowly the memory swirled and changed, this time it looked like she was back on the Princess Andromeda, or more like she was climbing aboard the Princess Andromeda.

She was wearing a light blue bustier tank top. A see through blue cardigan, dark jeans with chains at the left side and boots. Around her neck was a diamond dolphin pendent.

"This must be..." Apollo began, his eyes narrowed in thought.

He didn't finish his thought, they all knew and sat with attention towards the memory.

_Percy wasn't sure what possessed her to go through with this. She knew how badly it could end, but she wasn't ready to say goodbye, she hadn't gotten to say goodbye. _

_She'd tried to let it go, to accept that Luke was lost to her but she remembered hearing him when Rachel hit him in the eye with her hairbrush. _

_Luke was still in there and Kronos was going to let her see him. _

"_I smell demigod..." a monster sneered and she ducked behind a corner and pressed herself against the wall. _

_She needed a plan. _

"_Of course, there are dozen's on board," another hissed. _

_Percy's head snapped up and she licked her lips and squared her shoulders before walking out into plan few. A look on her face as if she belonged there. _

"_Demigod," the first monster snarled. "I told you I smelled demigod." _

_Percy sneered at the monsters. _

"_Morons, of course you smelled demigods. We're everyone," she said, rolling her eyes. "I need to see Lord Kronos." _

_She prayed she was doing this right, would a Titan be called Lord? Or did he prefer something like King or his honor? She didn't know but she knew she had to get there without being slaughtered. _

_The monsters exchanged looks and grumbled. _

"_Master is in his chambers, below deck," the second monster hissed. _

_Percy sneered at them again. _

"_You've been helpful, really," she laced her voice with sarcasm and brushed past them for the door to the room below. _

_She knew it couldn't hard to find his room, it had to be close to the room she'd been in back when she, Annabeth and Tyson were heading for the Sea of Monsters. _

_She checked every room, and then she could of hit herself. Of course, he was in the room his coffin had been in the first time she'd been on this thrice damned ship. _

_Once there she thought of knocking but didn't, instead she entered the dark, golden lit room. She breathed heavily as she entered, shutting the door behind her and moving along the wall. _

_It was lit by a golden glow, like a low light and there was a large bed where the coffin once was. She supposed it had been Luke's but had been put in a different place back then. _

_Percy gasped as she felt the air shift next to her and she was slammed into the wall, and when she looked up into the face of her attacker she wasn't surprised to see golden eyes. _

_Luke's face smirked at her, keeping her against the wall with his own body close and arms on either side of her head. _

"_Hmmm...how curious. What ever do I ow this visit, Persephone?" he nearly purred at her. _

_She gritted her teeth and glared. _

"_I want...I want to see Luke," she said, her voice cold. _

_Kronos laughed, moving back in the process. _

"_I don't think you're in the position to make demands," he said, tilting his head to the side. _

_She glared. _

"_I don't care. I want to see Luke, I know you can give him control for a while. I know it." _

_Kronos raised an eyebrow and tapped his chin. _

"_Say I do...what exactly makes you think I'll let him in control for any reason?" he asked. "What do I get out of it?" _

_Percy paled for a minute and licked her lips which had suddenly gone dry. _

"_What do you want?" _

_Kronos smiled, a smile which promised dangerous things. _

"_Are you sure you wish to know, Percy?" _

"_I'll make a deal with you, anything I just want one last night with him," she muttered, her voice full of defeat. _

_He moved closer again, pressing her into the wall, and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. _

"_Anything I want?" he asked, canting his head to side. _

_She paled, gulping and nodded. _

"_As long as I get what I want first." _

_Kronos chuckled darkly, waving a finger in her face like she'd been caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. _

"_Oh, no, no, no. It doesn't work like that," he said. "I'll need to receive first." _

_He said it in a suggestive manner and she narrowed her eyes at him. _

"_Does your father know you have such a dirty mind, Sephie?" Kronos asked, chuckling. "I can't imagine what my son thinks of that." _

"_Screw you," she spat. _

_Kronos smirked. _

"_That's the idea..." he crooned. "...but lets save that for later date. You want a deal, one night with Luke and I get anything I want in return." _

_Percy nodded. _

"_Yes," she said. _

_He nodded. _

"_There are a lot of things I want from you Percy. To join me being one of them, but now not the time for that." _

"_Stop toying with me, Kronos," Percy said coolly. "Just tell me what you want." _

_He smiled, and pulled a curl to play with from behind her ear. _

"_I want a kiss." _

_Percy blinked. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_A kiss, a true, honest, kiss," he said. _

_Percy frowned. _

"_That's all? Of everything you could ask you ask for a...kiss?" _

_He smirked. _

"_Yes, a kiss. After that I'll allow you to see Luke. One last time, for one final night." _

_She blinked and nodded. _

"_Deal." _

_Kronos smirked. _

"_How simple," he said and leaned forward. _

_Percy look at him and for a moment she could pretend it was Luke but the gold eyes ruined everything. At first when their lips met she wanted to pull back and puke, but she'd made a deal, and if she closed her eyes tightly and thought of Luke, she could pretend, if only for a minute or two, that this was Luke. _

_The kiss wasn't the passionate kind she shared with Luke, it was passionate, but it was rough and painful seeing as she was pressed against the wall. It wasn't the usually sensual slow kissed Luke gave her, that slowly became more fierce. _

_When the kiss ended a few minutes later she was out of breath and felt a bit sick to her stomach. _

"_Hmm...for now that will do," Kronos said, close to her ear as her head turned to the side. _

_He moved back and Percy looked up at him in a angry manner. _

"_We had a deal," she said and he grinned cruelly. _

"_So we did, and I suppose I should reward you," he chuckled as he said the last word. It made her sound like some pet, she thought angrily and then Kronos slumped forward some and when he opened his eyes and straightened up they were blue once again. _

_Luke blinked furiously and stared in pain, emotional, at his girlfriend. _

"_You shouldn't have come," he said and she frowned. _

_Lurching forward she slapped him on the chest, even though it only hurt her hand._

"_How dare you!" she gasped. "You send a letter, a letter as an explanation and expect me to accept that as a goodbye. Did it ever occur to you that I wasn't ready to say goodbye!?" _

_Luke flinched, looking away from green eyes before looking back. _

"_I'm sorry, love. I couldn't tell you. I wanted too but I was scared, and he promised not to hurt you," Luke said and she sighed, lurching into his arm and hugging him tight. _

"_I love you, please. Just give me tonight. I already got this far, don't make what I just had to do for nothing," she muttered and he frowned, grimacing. He'd seen the kiss, felt it even. He even knew, sort of, what Kronos was thinking by allowing this request. _

_Sort of, Kronos wasn't one to let his thoughts leak into what was left of his soul and conscience. _

"_I love you," he replied and pulled her into a kiss. _

The memory ended with Percy pushing Luke onto the bed. It was obvious what happened next as the memory rainbow began to swirl once again.

Everyone had been pretty much stunned silent through the whole memory. It made things so obvious now and Zeus sighed, feeling a bit guilty about what he'd originally accused his niece of.

It was obvious anything between Percy and Kronos was on Kronos' side.

For some reason his father was fascinated by Percy, and seemed intent on getting the girl on his side. Obviously all his attempts had failed, one way or another.

"My poor daughter," Poseidon said, looking over to the now peacefully sleeping girl.

"I can't believe we never realized," Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"She fooled everyone," Grover said. "Even me, in the end."

Athena frowned and then the memory began to shape again.

"It's beginning again."

Everyone turned to it in shock and it showed Percy stepping into a dark river, Nico standing behind her.

Poseidon paled.

"The River Styx."

Hades frowned, nodding.

_Percy's first steps into the river were the worse and even though she wanted to walk in with her dignity, she was pretty sure the river washed that away. In the end she stepped in and fell face first from the searing pain. _

_Like she was being boiled alive and she screamed, letting the water filled her mouth and lungs and for once she couldn't breathe underwater. _

_It was more painful than anything she'd ever felt, not even being cut with Kronos' scythe could compare. Percy forced herself to attempt rational thought and she soon saw faces- Rachel, Grover, Tyson, her mother, Annabeth, Thalia, Travis, Connor - but they faded as soon as they had appeared._

_"Percy," her mother's voice echoed in her mind. "I give you my blessing."_

_"Be safe, big sister!" Tyson pleaded and I momentarily saw his grinning face, just as she'd seen her mother's serious once moments before. _

_"Enchiladas!" Grover said, it didn't help much and he was gone just as quickly. _

_She screamed again, jerking and feeling as if her body was slowly melting. She was loosing her battle with the river and she knew then, her soul was being ripped from my body._

Everyone looked shocked at how painful it seemed to be for Percy. They wondered if this was what she felt nearly half and hour before when she collapsed.

_Than her eyes widened in terror as she tried to recall who she was. _

"_The cord," a familiar voice said. "Remember your lifeline, remember what makes you mortal!"_

_Suddenly there was a tug in her lower back where she'd willed her mortal spot to developed. The current pulled at her, but she wasn't moving. She suddenly felt like a fish who'd been caught and was being reeled in, but wasn't moving. _

_"Hold on, Sephie. I won't let you go, always and forever."_

Aphrodite squealed and clapped her hands, her eyes gleaming.

No one took notice of Athena's eyes darkening as her fears were confirmed.

_Percy gasped again, realization hitting her. She was Percy Jackson and that was Luke. _

_The cord at her back strengthened._

_Looking around she could now see Luke, standing with a mischievous smirk on his face on the sand of a beach area. Beside him was a small figure, crouching down and looking expectantly towards her. _

_She struggled to know who it was, and she tried to move towards them. She must have fallen into the ocean somehow, maybe she'd tried surfing and fallen. _

_Luke and this other person must have been trying to help her. _

"Who is that?" Nico asked, tilting his head. "Looks pretty young to be any of us."

The gods frowned and Athena thought hard on who this mysterious second person could be.

_"Come on Sephie, take my hand. Lunch is going to get cold otherwise." _

_The figure next to him giggled and wadded in some. _

"_Mommy, why are you still in there? Daddy and I are hungry." _

Everyone gasped, shocked at the revelation.

"She saw the child in the river as well," Apollo breathed.

"Or what she thought a child between her a Luke would be like," Hermes said and Apollo shook his head.

"during my scans I was able to pick up that there is a large chance the child will be female."

"So you think that was a glimpse into what? The future?" Artemis asked.

"Not exactly," Apollo said. "There is still a small possibility the baby will be male, but it's very slim."

_Percy blinked, unsure what she was seeing and she realized the figure had light eyes, she couldn't tell the color exactly, and short blonde curls falling around a small, cute face of a four year old. _

"_Mommy?" the child questioned again and Luke and the child came closer. _

"_Come on love, take Maeve and my hand," he said, smiling. "Then we can finish this." _

_Despite being confused she reached up with both arms and took the little girls hand first and then Luke's. At the same time she burst from the river, landing on her back on the shore. _

The memories spun around and then they shot up into the ceiling, going through it and disappearing. The memories were over.

"What does this mean?" Poseidon asked, looking directly at Athena.

"She's dying," Athena said. "The only reason she didn't die when Luke did was because he wasn't her only mortal point. I suspect she had pain in her mortal spot as he died, that was the start but because she was pregnant, and the baby was also a part of her mortal spot, she lived."

"So..she'll be okay?" Thalia asked.

Athena shook her head.

"No, it's like being on borrowed time. If Luke isn't brought back to the same plane of existence that she lives on...then she will die within the week. Maybe sooner."

Everyone frowned and Aphrodite cleared her throat.

"I have a suggestion," she began.

Zeus looked at her and nodded.

"I propose we restore Luke to life," she said.

Everyone frowned.

"You can't raise the dead," Nico said. "I would know."

Aphrodite nodded.

"Not exactly true, Orpheus had the chance to bring his wife back. I know that wouldn't exactly work in this case but there is one other way."

The gods gaped at her.

"You can't mean," Ares began, snorting.

Aphrodite nodded.

"I suggest we send someone for the boys soul, like in the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice, and then we make Luke a god. That way Percy will live, and they can be together again."

The gods frowned.

"There is the problem of him begin a god and her a demigod. She won't live forever," Hermes said.

Zeus frowned.

"I may have a...way to fix that. She has proven herself beyond worthy of the wishes normally bestowed upon a demigod who does us a great favor. Or deed. She is one of those rare cases."

Hera looked at her husband in surprise.

"You want to offer her to become a goddess, even with a wish still available to her."

there was no one who wasn't shocked now.

Zeus nodded.

"Don't act so surprised, besides we still have a vote to do about the baby."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"I think it pretty obvious what the outcome will be," Ares grunted.

Zeus sighed and nodded.

"Alright, all in favor of letting the child live and once of age to become a goddess?" Zeus asked and the demigods watched in anticipation.

To their surprise all hands went up, even if some were hesitant.

Zeus grunted.

"Motion passed, the child will live," he said. "Now on to other matters. I believe there is the mater of rewards still."

Everyone nodded and it was at that moment Percy began to wake up.

Perfect timing, many thought.


	15. In Which Prizes Are Received And Quest

**AN: Okay, so here is the next chapter. I will be posting the next chapter sometimes within the next day, which involves the quest to retrieve Luke. So there is probably about three chapters left. After that I'll start the sequel to Forgotten Daughter and Waking Up The Ghost.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**In which Prizes Are Received and Quest Are Given.**

Percy felt like the world had been ripped out from under her, and then supper glued back. Her emotions were so rapid and mixed anyone would have believed her bipolar. An hour is how long it took the gods to get everything sorted out, and her friends and Athena had explained to her about why her Achilles heel was hurting.

She was dying, and before they'd explained Aphrodite's plan, she'd felt as if her world had ended. She'd just lost Luke and now she was dying and with her her baby. She'd felt like the worst mother in the world, she wasn't even out of her first trimester and she already sucked.

The news of the plan to bring Luke back had shocked her so much she'd practically become catatonic in shock and unsure happiness. Not because she doubted she wanted Luke back, but because she was unsure if this was for real and not some cruel joke. The look of bright hope and joy in Hermes' eyes made her realize just how real this was.

In the end it became clear they were going to do everything in their power to make sure she lived.

So, and hour later Percy stood with her friends in the throne room. The room quickly filled with others, and she smiled when she saw Tyson lead in other Cyclopes.

"Sister!" Tyson cried.

The other Cyclopes all looked over at her, eye wide like she was a celebrity they'd heard all about and grinned.

"Sister, sister!" they cheered with Tyson and she looked down, her cheek burning red in embarrassment.

Poseidon laughed, amused and joyous at his childrens interactions. It was true most Cyclopes were his children and nine times out of ten the cyclopes in the forges were his children. Those who had not grown cruel, but that didn't mean the other half of his cyclops born children didn't become monsters. Like Polyphemus for example.

So it was no surprise the Cyclopes that followed Tyson in were so excited about seeing Percy, Tyson had talked about her enough that practically his whole kingdom knew about her.

Zeus cleared his throat, drawing attention back to him.

"Yes, now moving on to why we're here," Zeus began.

Then, it was sort of a blur of words.

It seemed Zeus had either been planning this little victory bash for a while, or had just been disappointed it had to be put off for a day.

So he was making up for lost time by speaking to the gathered nature spirits, cyclopes and demigods – she did take notice that all the demigods had arrived from Camp Half-Blood, or at least those involved in the war. There were some exceptions being the much younger demigods between five to eight, but those were few and far between – and Hunters assembled in the throne room.

"Are you alright, Perce?" Thalia asked, from her side.

Percy blinked at the looked at the Daughter of Zeus, and nodded.

"Yeah, the pain is gone for now. I'm just..worried," Percy said and than Annabeth elbowed Thalia in the side so they were pay attention as Zeus' long speech came to an end.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful" – he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out "erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

The lord of the dead nodded, a rather smug look on his face. Percy had the strange feeling it had more to do with the fact he'd gotten his brother to admit thanks to him at all than anything else. Though he happily clapped Nico on the shoulder, his smug look becoming more pride for his son.

She smiled at her cousin and uncle then, nodding at Nico. This was all that was needed for Nico to know any hard feelings about his betrayal three days before when she'd went to bathe in the Styx were forgiven.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like he had caught the smell of Pegasi crap. "we must . . . um . . . thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother, I didn't catch that," Poseidon said.

Zeus glared at his brother and Hera discretely, or at least she tried to, elbow her husband and he grunted and turned back to the assembled heroes.

"As I said, we must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. " For without him . . . it would've been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently, blinking childishly over at his younger brother.

"Impossible," Zeus growled out. "It would have been Impossible to defeat Typhon."

The gods nodded and whispered in agreement at this and Zeus clear his throat to continue.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, " as belated as it is, the matter of thanking and rewarding our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so loyally and courageously – even if there are a few dents in my throne. "

There were many gods who rolled their eyes at Zeus' dramatics and Percy had to withhold a chuckle, she didn't think her uncle would appreciate it if she laughed.

"To begin," Zeus began, looking at his daughter. "Thalia Grace, Daughter, come forward."

"Father," Thalia said, as she knelled as best she could with her injured leg.

It had been healed mostly, but it was still rather tender. In other words she probably would be running a marathon anytime soon.

Thalia was promised help in filling the Hunters' ranks, which seemed to brighten Thalia's spirits greatly.

Artemis also beamed proudly at her lieutenant and added for all to hear.

"You have done me proud, my lieutenant. You fought bravely to defend Olympus but also to protect your sister hunters. The Hunters lost in the war will never be forgotten and will achieve Elysium in their passing, I am sure."

Artemis gave a pointed look to Hades who grumbled, and nodded.

"I'll see about making it happen quickly," he said.

Artemis nodded, smiling softly.

Tyson was called next by Zeus, and appointed a general of the cyclopes armies working for Olympus. It was when Zeus asked her brother what sort of weapon he'd want that Percy nearly died of holding back laughter when her child-like brother asked for a new stick of things Zeus had offered. The look on her uncles face made this very hard to do.

"Good work, Tyson," Percy said, walking over to where her brother was with his brethren.

The Cyclopes were slapping him on the back, cheering and they all stopped when she announced her presence.

"Sister," some said, and she thanked got she was still invincible because she was pulled into a hug by Tyson and and nearly mobbed by over excited Cyclopes'. Many were rather shy though, and she swore she saw many flush red when looking at her.

Tyson laughed.

"Sister is very pretty, Cyclops brethren noticed," he said, quietly but he didn't quite understand what whispering was and pretty much everyone heard it.

Percy looked down, also turning red and she looked up when she heard Grover's name being called.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you into satyr kibble & bits."

Then he continued, looking rather bored.

"For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, while several naiads came running over to worry over him and help him up.

Percy didn't quite listen attentively to Dionysus' words, she did hear the most important. Grover wouldn't be an outcast and would become a lord of the wild.

Athena stood up next to step forward and call up Annabeth, who stood to attention like someone had shoved a broom up her...butt, to be less vulgar.

Athena smiled.

"You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations I set for you. I am proud, more proud then I have been of my children in the past, and I admit this with no shame. You have used everything that makes you a daughter of Athena to protect our thrones, this city and our home. But it has come to our attention that Olympus is...well, trashed."

There were some grunts from the other gods who nodded and flinched as they looked around their home. It hadn't really hit them until after the first set of memories they'd viewed and they'd cleaned it a up a bit before the next morning. But it still look trashed.

"The Titan lord did much damage that we will have to have repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was and has been for thousands of years. But some of us believe it has gotten rather old, and we will take this...opportunity to make some changes. And you, Annabeth, will design these improvements as our Architect."

Annabeth looked up, stunned, unable to form words as her stormy gray eyes lit up in hope and joy.

Athena smiled, chuckling.

"You _are_ an architect, are you not? I believe becoming the official Architect of Olympus. To build magnificent buildings and temples which will last for eons, and eons to come."

Annabeth almost look close to tears she was so happy.

"You mean… I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

There were outburst from some of the gods and goddesses of agreement and desires to have statues and temples built for them, or rebuilt as it may be. Eventually Athena cut them off and Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back to the assembled mass.

Then Percy realized she was all that was left of those who'd been in the throne room, protecting the seats of power, and fighting Kronos head on.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced and all eyes were on her as she walked towards the gods, and knelt, first to her uncles and then to her father.

"Rise, my daughter," Poseidon said, smiling and she stood, and she felt her stomach flop around.

'ooh, please don't make me puke at their feet, that would so not go over well baby,' she thought as if she could direct these thoughts to her baby.

The flopping eased off a little, shockingly enough.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my daughter is more than deserving?"

No one disagreed, after what they'd just seen in the past twenty-four hours, no one could or would.

"The council agrees, and we have all come to the decision of rewarding Persephone Jackson twice. Her first gift...a wish. The second will be revealed once the last person has been retrieved after a short quest."

Percy blinked and thought about what he'd said. She wasn't positive what the second gift could be but the first gift, the wish. It had her thinking.

"Any gift?" she asked.

Zeus raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Within our power, yes."

Percy swallowed and thought of those lost, more importantly she thought of Luke, Ethan Nakamura and Silena.

"I need your promise on the River Styx before I make my wish."

"Another?" Zeus grumbled. "I suppose you are adamant to have it?"

"Someone once told me," Percy said, looking at Hades with a smile, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Again, guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled, sighing and then they all swore and thunder boomed.

"My wish is simple really, not hard at all. From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," she said. "All the children . . . of _all_ the gods."

The Olympians shifted, some uncomfortably, other with interest in what she was getting at.

She continued, courage cursing through her and wiping out her nerves.

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," Percy said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason too. I used to think like them, I know better then anyone what went on in the heads of those who joined the Titan Lord. I used to blame you for it, and I don't think I was wrong to."

She could see a lot of the gods were mixed in emotions. Her father looked saddened, and guilty, many looked the same but some looked flushed with embarrassment and angry, others a mix of all the aforementioned emotions. She didn't stop though, she took a deep breath and continued.

"No more undetermined children, it's what led to this in the first place. I want you to promise to claim your children, all of them, by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters.

I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive to make it out of childhood for once. So they don't have to survive and then die without ever knowing who their godly parent was and if they cared that they were dead."

Many of the gods looked ready to speak up but she moved on before they could.

"And the minor gods," Percy said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe - they all deserve recognition and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored and left to bunk in the overly crowded Hermes cabin just because they aren't as important by your standards or as powerful. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too, it makes you just as bad as the Titans to punish them just because they were loyal to the only family they truly knew."

She took a breath before beginning again, stopping any words the council might have. She couldn't help but feel a bit smug, Uncle Zeus wasn't the only one who got to make big dramatic speeches.

"And Uncle Hades should be just as recognized. It was unfair of you to banish him to his kingdom because of his domain. Having him on Olympus wouldn't be that bad, surely, and he's family. His children should also be seen as heroes, it isn't far to them not to be given a place at camp to call home.

Nico had proven to the fact that children of Hades can be more heroic then many at times, seeing as he stood up to his father and was the reason we got his help in the first place.

Cabins shouldn't be for just the council, there are more demigods then cabins to fit them. The gods with children should have their own cabins. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. That is my wish."

"Is that all?" Zeus asked, his left eye twitching a bit.

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Percy said. "All of you, but I think you all know that I'm right. So I have no doubt you'll grant it."

Athena actually smiled and nodded.

"Young Persephone is correct," Athena said.

Persephone, the goddess daughter of Demeter that is, nodded.

"I agree," she said. "I know in the past I'd have liked to have a cabin for my few demigod children."

Hades twitched at the revelation, and some raised an eyebrow. Persephone didn't have many demigod children, she was mostly loyal to her husband to the lengths that only Hera would go. But she'd had a few in her thousands of years.

"Indeed," Hades said, and made a mental note to negate the curse on the Oracle.

It was only then he realized it had already been done, and he snorted. It had most likely been the fates making sure the curse had ended when the ends had been met. He suspected it had ended when Nico had made the stand against him in the underworld to get him to come help, becoming a hero in his own right.

"All in favor," Hermes said, raising his own hand and all of the gods followed.

Percy grinned, and brushed some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said and turned to walk back to where she'd been.

Poseidon called, "Honor guard!"

Startling Percy who stopped short.

The Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door for her to walk through. They came to attention, like soldiers.

"All hail, Persephone Amphitrite Jackson," Tyson said. "Heroine of Olympus . . . and my big sister!"

"Big sister, big sister!" The other cyclopes cheered seconds later and she walked down the aisle to her demigod friends and nearly hid her red face behind the Stoll Brothers who were laughing joyously.

**xXx**

"Now, we have one more mater to attend to," Zeus called, nearly an hour later as the celebration had calmed down.

Everyone looked to the council, and he continued.

"A quest shall be set to the Underworld, Elysium to be exact. There they will locate Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and return him to this realm. Where we shall then return him to life as a god."

There was practically an explosion of sound and some who did not like the idea.

"He's a traitor!" Clarisse exclaimed, her eyes hard.

Percy sighed, and stepped forward.

"He might be, but so was Silena. Don't you understand, Luke didn't have much choice after it got so far. Kronos tricked him, like he tricked many others. The gods understand because they've seen the memories for themselves but I loved him. We were together, even during the war, but I never betrayed camps trust or secrets. We had an understanding. The war didn't exist when we were together, and I know this won't be easy for you but Luke was a Hero in the end. Just like Silena was, just like we are were."

Clarisse sighed, and looked beside her at Chris.

The once traitor demigod and son of Hermes took her hand in his.

"She's right Clarisse, what would you have done in her place. You should understand, I was a traitor once too."

The war daughters daughter sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I wish to go on this quest. So I can deck Castellan at least once before he's a god," Clarisse grumbled the last part out and the gods nodded and Percy smiled.

She would blame hormones later, but she darted forward and wrapped the older girl in a hug. Clarisse froze but after a minute she sighed and returned the hug for a second before gently pushing the pregnant girl off.

"Don't do that again, Prissy."

"Right," Percy said, nodding.

Zeus coughed.

"A quest, Clarisse, daughter of Ares will lead it. That leaves a spot for two others," he said and Thalia stepped forward.

"Father," Thalia said and then turned to Artemis. "My lady, I wish to accompany them on the quest."

There was a moment of silence.

"You're leg..." Zeus began and Thalia shook her head.

"With ambrosia and nectar it has healed enough. I can walk and I can still shoot my bow perfectly. I wish to go."

Artemis and Zeus nodded.

"So be it," Zeus said.

Percy moved forward after Thalia.

"I want to go as well," she said and there was a silence and outburst.

"Percy...is that really a good idea?" Poseidon asked and Athena's eyes lit up.

"Actually, I think it's for the best."

"What?" Apollo demanded. "She's pregnant, she shouldn't be going on any quest."

"She is still a bearer of the curse of Achilles. She should be fine, and it would be best because she will be close to Luke. He is her mortal point, even as a spirit his presence will slow any pain she could have from no longer being grounded by him in this land of the living."

Poseidon sighed.

"Be careful, Persephone," he said, knowing nothing would change her mind.

Percy's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"I will, thank you father."

"Now, all is needed is a prophecy," Hermes said, looking over at Apollo who froze."

"What?"

"A prophecy?" Artemis asked, as if it were obvious.

He sighed.

"It doesn't work like that...we need my Oracle."

"Someone call for an Oracle?" a familiar voice asked and they all looked to the door to see a smiling, yet nervous girl around sixteen. With frizzy, curly red hair and green eyes.

Apollo's jaw dropped the moment he saw her, not because of her appearance – though he'd admit she was hot – but because he could sense his Oracle from her.

"MY ORACLE MOVED TO A NEW BODY!" he yelled, standing up and throwing his hands into the air. "BOO-YAH!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Who says that anymore?" she questioned, shaking her head.

Athena blinked, blushing slightly as her eyes were slightly wide.

"I don't think that means what he thinks it means anymore," she muttered.

"Brothers," Artemis grumbled.


	16. The Return of A Hero Part I

**AN: So, another chapter done. I may have this story finished by Monday, and then hopefully by Tuesday I'll have the first chapter of the sequel to this story and Forgotten Daughter up by Wednesday at the latest. Maybe sooner, it all depends, but no worries, I haven't forgotten. Unfortunately, I do have to sleep.  
**

**On, another note. I hope you all like how I'm writing Clarisse. I don't write her often enough really, so she may be a little off Character.  
**

**On another note, the can be said for our surprise guest this chapter, also if you want to see what Characters look like for my stories or information about them and the story as always my website is linked on my profile and is updated with new stuff at least once a week. Sometimes more often.**

**Now, enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**The Return of A Hero Part I.**

"So, we going to do this today?" Clarisse asked, inpatient.

Rachel came forward and Hermes smiled relieved that the Oracle had actually moved this time. He didn't think he could have handled it if another young woman met the same fate as his May. Looking at his happy brother, he knew Apollo wouldn't have handled it well either.

"Rachel, your the Oracle?" Percy asked, her brow knitting together.

Rachel smiled and nodded and then looked away.

"Yeah...about that. I may have...taken Blackjack for a little ride yesterday. After the battle I mean," Rachel said and Percy's eyes widened.

"You jacked Blackjack!?" she exclaimed.

Percy heard some snickers and Rachel looked down and played with the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't really give him a choice."

Percy sighed, and nodded.

"Fine," she said. "I suppose I can forgive you this once. Blackjack is so grounded though."

Rachel smiled and walked over to Clarisse.

"So I heard you needed a prophecy," Rachel said. "Well, ask aw – "

Rachel might have finished her words if not for the green glow from her eyes and the mist that escaped her mouth.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. _

Clarisse grimaced a bit at the sound and sight in front of her and then squared her shoulders.

"What is our quest?" she asked.

**To the land of death, three shall trek. **

**A foe shall come to see justice prevail. **

**And war, sky and sea shall retrieve the thief. **

"Well, that sounds optimistic," Mr. D droned. "Doesn't rhyme very well though."

This earned him some glares and Clarisse reached out to steady the Oracle who had yet to get used to her new ability.

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Rachel said, holding her head as she shook it to clear it.

"We should get ready...I think we should get this over with as soon as possible," Clarisse said, looking at Thalia and Percy.

The two dark haired demigoddesses nodded and slowly everyone went their own way. The gods themselves had no choice but to sit and wait until the three returned from the underworld with Luke.

**xXx**

Percy stood with Clarisse, and Thalia an hour later outside the entrance she'd used with Nico days before. She was wearing fresh clothes, though Annabeth had surprisingly picked them something about wanting her to have the toughest possible clothes, just to be safe even if she was invincible.

Percy knew her blonde friend was right, after all her insides weren't exactly iron like her skin and she didn't exactly know what that meant for the baby. It had to be protected quite a bit though, she hadn't exactly been tossed gently around during the war. She hadn't even known she was pregnant then.

Basically she had on the bronze like armor she worn during the war, and leather pants and a long sleeved black shirt under her armor.

The others wore something similar, though Clarisse had never been one for heavy armor as others born of Ares. She said it slowed her down too much, and it almost felt like cheating when in a real battle. Percy didn't think she'd ever understand Clarisse.

"So...how do we get in?" Thalia asked.

Percy bit her lip and smiled sheepishly.

"Music," she said. "Someone has to sing or something. It's a door like the one Orpheus used. We'll enter hear and exit from here as well."

Clarisse bristled and turned to look at her.

"I hope you can sing Prissy, cause I ain't speaking a note."

Thalia groaned.

"You might want to rethink that Clarisse, you've never heard Percy sing. She may be of the ocean but she's on the tone deaf side."

Percy twitched.

"I so can hold a tune, Thalia," she snapped. "Excuse me for not being as awe worthy as the Sirens or other nereids and naiads."

Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Someone better have something – " her words were cut off when Thalia pulled out a flute from her pack and began a slow tune.

Percy smiled.

"Blackmail, who knew the fearsome daughter of Zeus could do something so mundane as play the flute," Percy said, laughing.

Thalia glared as she played and used her foot to kick her cousin in the leg.

Percy laughed a bit louder, but didn't mention the fact it didn't hurt knowing Thalia was already annoyed.

The three girls watched as the wall crumbled away, leaving only blackness of their descent into the underworld.

Percy took a step forward only to have Clarisse pull her back.

"Oh no, Ms. Preggers. I'm lead this quest, and if I let you go first into a unknown cave your father would drown me painfully. Not to mention what The Stolls, Annabeth, Hermes and Nico would do to me."

Percy grumbled under her breath and Thalia chuckled as she went in after Clarisse, leaving Percy to pull up the rear.

"I forgot how much I hated this place," Thalia muttered as they trekked through the underworld.

It took an unknown amount of time, Percy wasn't sure how time worked in the Underworld exactly but she'd never tried keeping track of it either. It seemed an impossible feat.

Soon enough they could see the spirits of the dead walking, some exciting the ferry from the normal entrance to the underworld to across the River Styx. Seeing the River in question made her shiver a little, she could remember that pain all to clearly.

"So, how do we get to Elysium?" Clarisse asked, looking towards Percy and Thalia.

They were the only two she knew who'd survived journeys to and from the Underworld.

"I think it's to the right once we get past Cerberus," Percy said. "It's sort of hard to miss once you get pass the dog."

"Cerberus? And how are we going to get pass a giant three headed dog with an apatite for demigods!?" Thalia suddenly exclaimed and Percy blinked and bit her lip.

"Run, really fast?" she suggested and Clarisse and Thalia sighed.

"Pregnancy makes you dumb, doesn't it?" Clarisse asked, rolling her eyes. "Alright, thank the gods Annabeth thought of this before we left."

Before either cousin could ask what Clarisse meant she produced a red rubber ball and Percy smiled in remembrance of the last time they'd needed a red rubber ball.

Surprisingly, or maybe not that surprising, Clarisse was great with dogs. Even better than Annabeth, she actually had Cerberus rolling over. It was much simpler than any thought it would be.

Before they left Cerberus behind Clarisse tossed the ball at him once more and pushed forward without looking back.

They had to pass the Judgment Pavilion and Fields of Asphodel, just as she recalled but they were actually going to Elysium so it took them closer to the fields of Punishment than they wanted.

Percy and Thalia recalled all too well what the Fields of Punishment were like from the quest they'd done for Persephone with Nico a year before.

They should have all realized that it was too good to be true. They were within thirty feet of the gates to Elysium when a large figure with a gleaming spear appeared. It took Percy a minute to recognize him and she gasped, drawing Riptide, while Thalia drew her bow and Clarisse had her spear ready.

"I have been waiting a long time for this justice, Daughters of Poseidon and Zeus," the Titan growled and Clarisse looked back at her two companions.

"You know this brute?" she asked.

"I...may have gotten his memory erased. It's Bob," Percy said and 'Bob' growled angrily.

"MY NAME IS IAPETUS, NOT BOB!" he thundered, so much so the ground seemed to shake.

"Percy, I don't think you should piss off the obviously vengeful Titan," Thalia warned, as she tried to not stumble.

Percy frowned, and said, "Sorry."

"Enough talk, it is time to die demigods," Iapetus sneered and the fight began with him heading for Percy.

To Percy's relief and annoyance, Clarisse intervened, while Thalia pushed Percy back some and knotching three arrows at once and letting them go.

The arrows broke on the Titan's armor – where he got it was beyond them. Personally, Percy wasn't sure what Nico had Iapetus doing when he was Bob. She couldn't help but wonder how he got his memory back, he shouldn't have seeing as he bathed in the Lethe.

Clarisse grunted as she was knocked back and slammed into a rock, or more like boulder. Her spear lay inched in front of her, and she had fire in her eyes as she watched Iapetus snap it in two by stepping on it. Thalia had abandoned her bow for her hunting knives and was trying to force Iapetus into a corner.

Percy was a bit lost, on one hand she needed to help on the other she was frozen in fear, for lack of a better word. What if she was wrong, and her curse wouldn't protect her enough? What if she'd just gotten extremely lucky during the war?

"Die!" Iapetus shouted as he drove his spear towards Thalia who was on her back, having been knocked down by the bigger Titan.

Percy gasped and realized Clarisse wouldn't be able to get there fast enough. Tightening her grip on Riptide, Percy willed herself to go as fast as she could, but what happened wasn't exactly that. Time slowed down, and she was able to get in between Thalia and Iapetus in what seemed like a split second to them, but was a little longer for her.

The spear was deflected by Riptide, which she then drove into Iapetus' thigh, and proceeded to kick the Titan at the back of his knee, all in the span of a few seconds. The result of this all was forcing him to fall to the ground on his knees.

"How..." Clarisse began, eyes wide.

Percy breathed heavily, suddenly drained and watched as Thalia was able to get to her feet and strike Iapetus hard on the hard with a large rock. It was shocking Thalia could even lift it, it was the size of someone head, or a small boulder. She supposed it was the enhanced strength of a Huntress.

"I...I think that was the babies doing," Percy said. "Time just...slowed."

Clarisse and Thalia both joined the tired daughter of Poseidon who was almost shaking she was so tempted just to sit down and take a long nap.

"Damn, it really is part Titan, huh?" Clarisse asked.

She'd gotten the full story before the quest, and while she was angry at first she understood what Percy must have gone through. When Chris had been on the Titan's side, it had been the worst two years of her life. She also felt bad for the younger girl, to have the attention of Kronos the way she had.

She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy, and contrary to popular belief that wasn't Percy. She actually thought of Prissy as a sort-of friend since the whole stolen chariot fiasco.

Percy winced at the reminder, though she didn't care. The simple fact her baby seemed to take some power from Kronos had saved their lives. It had made Iapetus disoriented enough for her to even pull what she had off.

Though, she felt wiped out now, she supposed it was because she had tapped into her babies power over time. She had to remind herself not to do it often if at all on purpose.

She didn't want to hurt the baby unintentionally.

"We should go, before he recovers. I don't want to be here when he wakes up," Thalia said.

The other two nodded but before they were out of sight they saw the three furies arrive along with Hades.

"You did well," Hades said, nodding at his nieces and great-niece. "Now go, finish your quest while I put Iapetus back in Tartarus."

The three girls nodded, and took off running for the gates of Elysium. It was large and looking inside they were struck speechless. Acres of green grass, a light breeze seeming to blow the neatly cut grass which had lot of golden and silver flowers.

Flowers unlike anything on earth. The sky was most likely artificial but was much clearer blue than earth's sky.

They could see people as well, and the newer section must be of those of the modern age, while the older looking parts were homes of those from older ages.

They could even see little kids running around, she wondered if they were children who'd died or children actually born in Elysium.

Further out she could see a bright crystal clear lake with three islands in the middle. The Isles of the Blest, she thought with awe.

"It's beautiful," Percy whispered, leaning against the gate.

Thalia looked at Clarisse who sighed and threw the broken halves of her spear down and lifted Percy over her shoulders like a bag of potatoes.

Normally, Percy would be screaming profanities and hitting the larger girl but she was too tired to do anything but close her eyes and drift.

"When we get back to camp, I'm locking her in her cabin until the baby is born. Should have knocked her out on Olympus and taken Annabeth with us," Clarisse grumbled, and Thalia chuckled as she opened the gate.

She was happy and surprised it even opened.

Entering Elysium, the gate slowly shut behind them and they got some strange looks but not because they were there. Because Clarisse was still carrying Percy.

"Prissy needs to loose some weight, seriously. It's like carrying a boulder made of steel," Clarisse grunted as they began walking around the golden, silver and green fields of Elysium.

Thalia laughed.

"She's pregnant Clarisse, of course she's gained some weight," she said, shaking her head.

"Where the hell are we going? Isn't there some quick way to find Castellan?" the daughter of war asked, looking around and shifting her weight so as to not drop Percy.

Thalia sighed and spotted a large tree next to a pond which seemed to connect to the lake.

"If Sephie was awake, maybe she could feel him but until she wakes up we're on our own," she said and pointed. "Come on, let's put her down there. I don't think we have to worry about anyone trying to kill her here."

Clarisse nodded and they walked the few feet to the tree and sat the sleeping girl down against the base of the tree. Percy slept leaning against it now.

"Oh my Olympus!" a female voice exclaimed from behind them. "Please tell me you're not dead!"

**xXx**

"Silena," Clarisse said, her eyes slightly wide and misty – though she'd never admit to that.

The raven haired, brown eyed daughter of Aphrodite smiled widely. She looked vibrant and beautiful, just as she had in life. Though she hadn't looked this happy sense Beckendorf had died in the beginning of the war on the Princess Andromeda.

Silena Beauregard was staring at them though with horror, looking between them and the sleeping figure of Percy.

"Is that Sephie?" Silena asked, gaping at her three friends.

"Chill girl," Clarisse said, shaking her head. "We're not dead, we're looking for the traitor boy."

Thalia frowned, and was glade Percy was sleeping right now. She wouldn't have appreciated Clarisse calling Luke that.

Silena blinked, and furrowed her brow in confusion and worry.

"Luke? Why would you be looking for Luke here?"

The two girls looked her with shock.

"He's dead...he should be here."

Silena sighed.

"Luke's...punishing himself I guess would be the best way to explain it."

"He's WHAT?" Thalia demanded, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Silena held up her hands in surrender.

"Cool it Thalia, I tried to talk to him but he's not listening to anyone. He just keeps himself down there."

"Down where Silena, we're here to bring him back to Olympus," Clarisse explained.

Silena's eyes widened.

"Is he in trouble?"

Clarisse snorted.

"He should be, but no, their making him a god."

Silena gasped for yet the third or fourth time, she'd lost count to be honest.

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm just saying that to amuse myself. Really girly, something in the air must be making you and Prissy dumb."

Silena chuckled, smiling.

"I've missed you Clarisse. I assume you've won the war, and that everyone is fine now?"

"Yeah, we lost a lot of demigods and Hunters but we won," Thalia said. "Thanks to Percy and Luke really."

"She finally came clean, huh?"

"You knew?" Thalia asked, surprised.

Silena shook her head.

"No, I had a suspicion. I thought I saw her on the Princess Andromeda once when I was..." Silena trailed off, her eyes misting over. "I had a feeling she and Luke had a more then enemy based relationship. I couldn't be sure though."

"Right, so were is Castellan exactly?" Clarisse asked. "If he wants to be punished I'll gladly beat the shit out of him."

"You should really give him the benefit of the doubt," Silena muttered. "I don't think he really had a choice after a while."

Clarisse sighed.

"Oh, I'll give him something," Clarisse said, shaking her head. "I can't forgive him that easily. He was a little bitch about it all. We all had problems with our godly parents, it's like a code to have issues. But until he went to Kronos none of the others were trying to destroy western civilization."

Thalia rubbed her temples and Silena sighed.

"He's at the bottom of the lake. You'll know where thanks to the bubbles. He keeps himself down there most the time and when he isn't down there he's fighting one of the older heroes."

"So he thinks drowning himself and fighting heroes is punishment?" Thalia asked.

"Fighting is a strong word perhaps I should have said, getting his ass handed to him?" Silena asked. "He barely defends and mostly just lets the opponent kill him. If he were alive, he'd be more than dead by now."

Clarisse sighed.

"That's just great. I hope this isn't something that last, I don't think Prissy would like explaining to baby why daddy is suicidal."

Silena's eyes widened and she went to gasp but Clarisse shot forward and covered her friends mouth. It was then they realized they could touch the dead while in Elysium despite being alive. That was either good or worrying.

"Let's not make that sound again, Silena," Clarisse said, taking her hand away and backing away.

"She's pregnant?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, about a month, give or take," Thalia said. "She over exerted herself and now she's asleep."

Silena nodded.

"I can have Charlie help me get her to our house. She can rest there while you wrestle Luke from the lake," Silena said and walked over to Percy.

Clarisse and Thalia nodded and they moved towards the lake. Once there they could easily spot a place were bubbles came to surface, as close to the middle of the lake as Luke could get it seemed.

Thalia sighed and stripped off her silver hunting jacket and looked to Clarisse.

"Try not to hurt him to badly, Clarisse," she said.

Clarisse nodded and the two girls dove into the lake in search of their returning hero.


	17. The Return of A Hero Part II

**AN: So, this chapter took me longer. Sorry about that, but the reunion between Luke and Percy was something I wanted to get as near to perfect as I could. I am very happy with how it turned out, I hope you all are too. I will have the last chapter, possibly two chapters up as soon as I can and then we can enjoy the sequel as soon as I can get it out.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**The Return of A Hero Part II.**

Percy woke not knowing where she was or how long she'd been asleep. She didn't think she was in danger exactly, she recalled being at the gates of Elysium when exhaustion had caught up to her.

Sitting up in the large red, black and silver covered bed, she nearly shot out of her skin upon seeing a familiar raven haired girl enter the room. A large, burly dark skinned boy following her with a tray of food.

Percy's stomach growled at the sight of it, but she was far to busy staring in shock and on the edge of a panic attack to notice.

"I told you we should have came in one at a time, Silena," Beckendorf said, looking from Percy to his girlfriend.

Silena laughed softly and walked confidently over to the bed and hoped up on it beside Percy. Percy was startled out of her shock by Silena's arm pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you too, Seph," Silena said, releasing the other brunette from the hug.

Percy blinked hard, forcing her eyes to dry as she looked from Silena to Beckendorf. She hadn't been as close to them as she was to the Stolls, or Annabeth and her two cousins.

But she had been pretty close to Silena, seeing as a lot of her more expensive clothes had come from the girl who loved to play dress up using Percy as her doll.

Percy wasn't exactly the most girly-girl in the world, but she'd enjoyed the time she'd spent with Silena, she actually knew what she was doing and didn't try to force styles she didn't want to wear on her.

She listened, opposed to some of her siblings who were nearly as deaf as they were blind to some things.

She had been on good terms with Beckendorf as well, he'd repaired her armor a few times and even strengthened it for her once or twice. They'd battled against the Bronze Dragon together, which was really when she began to get know the Hephaestus boy more and not only because she knew Silena liked him.

"You guys live here?" Percy asked, not sure exactly how to break the awkward silence between them.

Beckendorf and Silena laughed and Percy was slightly surprised when Beckendorf came and sat the try of food over her lap. She blinked.

"Can I eat this?" Percy asked, staring at the bagel with cream cheese, orange juice and grape fruit.

Silena smiled.

"Of course, this is Elysium. The same rules of the Underworld can be bent here. Were do you think Nico comes to eat when he stays with his father?" she asked. "But if it makes you feel any better this was found in your bag, the one Annabeth packed for you."

Percy smiled, and hesitantly began to eat the food. It wasn't until then she realized how hungry she was. She was finished in under five minutes, much to her two friends amusement.

"Sorry, I guess I was hungry," she said.

"It's okay, we expect it. You're eating for two now," Beckendorf said, smirking in a mischievous way and Percy's nearly did a spit take from the juice she was finishing.

"Charlie, I thought we were supposed to be less blunt about stuff like that for her sake," Silena said in a almost scolding manner.

"Sorry, Perce," Beckendorf chortled. "Silena told me and Thalia and Clarisse told her. Congratulations, by the way."

Percy smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "Uh, where are they anyway?"

Silena and Beckendorf looked at one another and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, about that – " Beckendorf began but was cut off by the door slamming and swearing from someone who was apparently being shoved into the small two bedroom house.

"Don't make me electrocute you, Luke!"

Percy gave a sharp gasp, her eyes widening when she heard Thalia yell this and then there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh, hard. She winced, especially when she heard Clarisse sneer.

"Stop being difficult, or I'm gonna break your pretty boy jaw."

"Luke," Percy whispered and in a second she had shot out of the bed, leaving Silena and Beckendorf to blink in slight confusion.

Percy yanked the door open and it was almost instantaneously she saw Luke, or his back anyways. He had stood from being forced against the couch when Clarisse had punched him. She didn't let anyone have time to react, she just ran and wrapped Luke in a hug from behind, leaning her cheek against his back and began to sob.

Luke straightened up than, and Clarisse and Thalia could see tears misting over his icy eyes and widen simultaneously.

"Sephie," he whispered and lowered his head in a shameful manner. "I'm so sorry."

**xXx**

It hadn't taken Clarisse and Thalia long to spot Luke. He sat Indian style at the bottom, weights seemed to be around his ankle which attached to cement blocks. So he wouldn't automatically react when out of air and try to get to the surface.

This only served to anger both girls. They understood he'd be guilty and ashamed of what he'd done, to Percy, to everyone he'd betrayed but this...this was just ridiculous. For a moment Thalia wanted to help Clarisse beat the crap out of him by throttling him.

The two girls looked at one another, realizing while drowning wouldn't kill Luke it would them. Without Percy they had no way of breathing under water and no way of communicating. So they had to take him by surprise and as Silena had eloquently put it, wrestle him out of the lake.

Luke was startled to see Thalia at first and then he was upset. It occurred to her while Clarisse snuck up from behind that Luke might think she was dead but she couldn't and didn't say anything, she simply grabbed her hunting knives and used all her strength to cut the chains around his ankles.

"What are you doing?' Luke demanded, already being dead meaning he could gurgled out a sentence without caring that he was choking on water that entered his lungs. It was clearly painful for him to do though.

Thalia wanted nothing more then to answer him but she was already running out of air. Once she had the chains off she nodding at Clarisse who grabbed Luke who had already begun to struggle and get away. It took a good a minute to subdue Luke enough to force him to the surface and onto land.

Luke spat up water instantly once he was on the grass and Clarisse and Thalia both gulped in air and breathed heavily.

"What...what are you doing here?" he snapped once he himself had caught his breath and stopped choking up water from the lake.

"We're here for you," Thalia said. "What were you thinking? I understand that you'd be guilty but that -"

"I deserve some sort of punishment. After everything I did, everyone I got killed or killed myself," Luke snapped, narrowing his eyes at his oldest friend.

"Oh cry me a river, Castellan," Clarisse grunted, standing up. "We all have things to be guilty over, but you died a hero – as much as I'd love to deny it – and I didn't jump in a lake for you, only to leave here empty handed."

Luke furrowed his brow and stood, Thalia following his lead a second later.

"What do you mean. I'm dead, why are you two even here if you're not dead?"

"We're on a quest," Thalia said. "To bring you back to Olympus."

Luke paled slightly, the worse case scenarios flowing through his head and then his eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of actually getting punishment for everything he'd done in the last four years.

Truth be told, he'd been surprised he'd even been allowed into Elysium, he'd put on a brave face for Annabeth, Grover and Percy when he'd laid dying but he'd been prepared for Tartarus or The Fields of Punishment.

The guilt was so heavy on his heart he'd nearly walked out of Elysium and into Asphodel, but Silena and Beckendorf had stopped him. Reminding him that one day Percy would be here looking for him, he didn't think he deserved any of it really.

"Don't get to happy there Castellan," Clarisse said, crossing her arms. "The gods are actually not looking to punish you. Actually they're rewarding you."

Luke's eyes widened.

"Rewarding? What are they on, crack?"

Clarisse snorted and Thalia shook her head.

"Look, Percy needs you. When the truth about you two came out the gods – " Thalia didn't get to finish, Luke had shot forward and grabbed her by the upper arms.

"Percy, they didn't hurt her did they?" he demanded, his eyes focused and cold. "Thalia?"

"She's here," Clarisse said, "And if you don't come with us she's going to be here on a permanent basis in about a week."

Luke shook his head, and narrowed his eyes.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" he asked, and Clarisse glared and Thalia's jaw dropped.

"You're joking," the Huntress said. "You can't _seriously _believe we're lying? Luke, the gods are offering you a second chance, now you are going to come with us and you are going to live happily ever after with Percy and raise a little brood of blonde haired, green eyed babies if it is the last thing I ever do!"

Thalia grabbed Luke by his arm and began trying to drag him towards the house Silena had pointed out when she'd told them where she'd take Percy. Luke resisted, what she said not clicking in his head, and Clarisse grabbed his other arm and the back of his neck to stop him from accidentally hurting Thalia as he struggled.

Soon they were forcing him through the open door of Silena and Beckendorf's home and Clarisse slammed the door shut with her foot.

"Don't make me electrocute you, Luke!" Thalia exclaimed as Clarisse had let go and Luke had swung wildly towards her. She was too quick though and was able to duck away and keep her hold on his left arm at the same time.

Clarisse growled and moved over, and Thalia let go realizing what she meant to do. Thalia winced as Clarisse's fist collided with his face and he stumbled back against the couch, holding his nose which was bleeding slowly.

"Stop being difficult, or I'm gonna break your pretty boy jaw," Clarisse told him, glaring and crossing her arms again.

Clarisse and Thalia were the only ones to see the bedroom door open and they could see the wide green eyes of a happy, sad and fearful Daughter of Poseidon as she made little noise.

She ran towards the son of Hermes who still had his back turned and threw her arms around him in a hug.

They could hear the sobs and see her shaking from their few, even if they couldn't exactly see more then her shoulders and arms.

Luke straightened up than, and Clarisse and Thalia could see tears misting over his icy eyes and widen simultaneously.

"Sephie," he whispered and lowered his head in a shameful manner. "I'm so sorry."

He realized then Clarisse and Thalia had been completely truthful with him. He'd acted rashly, and now that he was thinking clearly he thought over what they told him.

_'Percy needs you. When the truth about you two came out the gods – '_

_'She's here.'_

_'Luke, the gods are offering you a second chance...'_

"I think we should give these two some privacy," Silena said, drawing attention to her.

Luke looked at the daughter of Aphrodite in thanks as she pulled everyone from the house, leaving only him and Percy behind.

Percy finally let go and Luke took the opportunity to turn around to look at her. He looked at her hungrily, realizing the last time he'd seen her. It had been too long, he'd half forgotten where her scars were and what shade her eyes were. They were as beautiful, as bright and lovely as he remembered.

But they seemed to be a little dimmer, like she'd suffered a great loss recently, and he felt like someone stabbed him in the heart when he realized this was his fault. He'd broken her, hadn't he?

"Sephie," he said, cupping her face and tracing the smooth skin with the pads of his thumb.

Percy leaned forward into his touch and took a calming breath. She'd forgotten how nice it was to be with Luke, how calm and at home he made her feel. It was like being home.

"I've missed you so much," she said, tears coming to her eyes as she opened them again to gaze into his blue ones.

"I'm sorry, I made of a mess of things, didn't I?" he asked, but it was more rhetorical than anything.

Percy smiled, laughing softly and pulled his hands down from her face to hold in her hers lovingly.

"No more than I did," she said. "I...did Clarisse and Thalia explain. About the quest and the gods?"

Luke sighed.

"I don't deserve any reward they can give me, Percy," he said. "I shouldn't even have been allowed in here."

"Don't say that," she practically begged. "You earned this, you deserve to be happy for once. The fates have been cruel to both of us but we can be together again. You just have to forgive yourself and come home with us."

Luke looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"You still – but how?" he asked.

"I love you, and I always will. When I was in the Styx, you were what I saw, and it's been killing me to not have you with me. Without you I loose what makes me human, what grounds me to the world of the living. Well, mostly."

Luke blinked and his face grew grim and serious.

"That's what she meant, about you joining me here permanently in a week if I didn't come back," he said. "What do you mean by mostly?"

Percy dropped his hands gently then, wondering how he'd take the news. Would he be angry? Disgusted because the baby wasn't only his but Kronos' as well – even if it was only in a little blood and powers, possibly an appearance trait here or there, though she truly had no idea what Kronos had looked like before he'd been chopped up by Zeus. Besides golden eyes that is.

Taking a deep breath Percy began to speak.

"I didn't only see you in the river, I saw someone else," she said.

"Who?" Luke asked, feeling a spark of jealousy, though he hid it well.

"A little girl, with curly blonde hair and light eyes," she said, and grabbed his right hand and moved it to rest over her lower abdomen. "I'm pregnant, Luke."

Luke stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth dropping open as he blinked as if to be sure of what he'd heard.

"Pregnant?" he breathed, looking from her face to where she held his hand. "A baby...our baby?"

She smiled.

"Yes. The last time we were together. The night on the Princess Andromeda...It happened then."

Luke felt his mouth dry out, he remembered that night well. It had been the happiest he'd felt in months. The first time in in a while he'd gotten to be in control of his body and he'd gotten to say goodbye to her. They hadn't slept much that night. He frowned though, the joy and happiness breaking way to realization.

"Is it his too?" he asked, and Percy eyes watered and a tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Apollo says it'll most likely be a quarter human, half god and a quarter Titan. He says you're the dominant father, seeing as you were in control of the body at the time, and have actual DNA," she said, trying to be calm but her voice cracked with panic.

More tears made there way from her eyes. She was sure Luke would be disgusted with her now but instead him pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry, love," he whispered into her hair, but she heard him plan as day. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I don't care if the baby has two fathers. It's still our baby, besides, I'm the only one with true DNA. A paternity test would only show me, so that's how it'll be."

"You're not mad?" she asked.

Luke frowned and shook his head.

"No. I'm a bit upset you fought in the war while pregnant, but you didn't know then, so I can't blame you," he said and lifted her chin and pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss.

When they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against one another he smiled.

"In the River Styx," he began. "You were who I saw as well."

Percy smiled and the two sat down on the couch and Percy began to explain everything to him. From the rainbow memories, to finding out she was pregnant, to telling the gods and what they'd decided and how they were going to make him a god as long as he accepted.

They talked for what seemed like hours, but was only about an hour and a half before the others returned and Thalia said it was time they made their way back to Olympus.

"Remember," Thalia said as they stood at the tunnel-like trail leading back the way they'd entered the underworld. "You can not look back to make sure Luke is there. The same rules that applied to Orpheus when he tried to bring back his wife, apply here."

Percy took a deep breath and gripped Luke's hand in hers, but as they began to walk up towards the cave exit she had felt his hand fall from or through hers as he became little more then a spirit again. She had to keep her eyes close part of the way just to stop herself from turning around in worry.

She could now understand why Orpheus had lost his wife when he was so close. But she could not afford to make the same mistake. She stared straight ahead as she was only feet from freedom. If she lost her control now she'd loose her boyfriend, her and her babies life at the same time.

As she felt and smelt the fresh air of the living world, she had her eyes closed. Afraid to open them and then she felt the larger hand grab hers. She opened her eyes and looked beside her to see Luke, who was smiling down at her, his body regaining color and life.

Thalia smiled and Clarisse's lips quirked up quickly. The daughter of Ares wouldn't admit to it if someone were to ask.

"Let's go to Olympus now," he said, smiling and she returned it happily.

"I love you Luke," she said and he laughed softly as they began their journey back to the Empire State Building.

"I love you more, Sephie," he replied.

**xXx**

Hermes had nearly cried in joy upon see his son enter alongside Percy. Despite Zeus calling the council to attention the messenger god had stood and walked quickly over to his son, pulling the boy into a bear hug. To his relief and surprise Luke eagerly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry dad," Luke muttered, loud enough everyone could hear if they listened.

Percy smiled at the two as they broke apart.

Hermes laughed, blinking hard to prevent tears from falling at the relief of seeing his son before him again.

"No, I'm sorry," Hermes said, clapping his son on the back lightly. "For not being there, for not trying to help you more."

Zeus cleared his throat, and Hermes patted Luke's shoulder once more before walking over to his throne. Luke then looked at Percy once more and kissed her cheek lightly, not even caring that Poseidon was staring at him with weariness, and respect.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes," Zeus began, pausing for dramatic effect. "Usually, I would call someone with your past here for a...trail of sorts. But given what we've learned in the past two days and the fact more than one life is in danger without your continued existence."

Hera sighed, shot her husband a pointed look.

"The point is, you did die a hero and saved us all from a fate at the hands of my father," Zeus said. "As such you will be rewarded. The only way to secure you to life is an old ritual, never used to bring back the dead because we don't normally give out godhood on a whim. For us to continue we need your consent, do you agree to become a god among Olympus."

Luke blinked, though he'd been told by Percy what they planed he still found it hard to believe. He looked back to Percy then, and saw hope in her eyes but something occurred to him. If he became a god...how could he still be with Percy?

"My lord, forgive me for asking but...will I be able to be with Percy as a god?" he asked.

Zeus nodded.

"I thought that might be asked. Persephone Jackson, has done many favors for Olympus and as such she has been given two gifts. The first she has already collected, the other is a place at your side forever. She too will be offered the chance to become a goddess, unfortunately we'd have to wait until she gave birth in order not to harm her or the child."

Percy blinked startled and Luke smiled. He looked over at Percy who smiled and stepped up beside Luke and took his hand.

"Thank you, uncle," Percy began. "I know I will accept, as long as Luke does."

Luke smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I accept, Lord Zeus," Luke said and Zeus nodded.

"Step back, Percy," Poseidon said, raising with the other gods. "The process is a bit...painful."

Percy bit her lip and nodded, backing up to stand with Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Grover and the Stoll Brothers – all of who had arrived sometime after she, Thalia, Clarisse and Luke had.

The gods began to chant in unison, a language even more ancient than Ancient Greek and Luke began to grunt in pain. Percy heard him gasp out, and try to stop his own screams as he glowed brightly, almost like when Kronos had tried to assume his true form. Percy swallowed and had to hide her head in Annabeth's shoulder to stop herself from running to him.

Soon all the demigods were closing their eyes to stop from becoming a pile of dust as Luke assume his new true form as a newly born god. Slowly the light shot in and the gods sat down and nodded at the newest god. It was clear upon feeling his power he would be a major god, despite not being on the council.

Much like Hades was a major god, or Hestia was a major goddess. It made them wonder if Percy would be the same in the nine or ten months it took before she could go through the process of becoming a goddess.

The demigods opened their eyes and gasped. Not because he looked any different. He was still tall, blonde and blue eyed with the distinctive scar on his face but he looked...godly. Or if you asked Percy, hot. Not that he wasn't always but he seemed to just ooze it now.

"Step forward son," Hermes said, smiling. "And introduce yourself."

He said this knowing all gods were born knowing their domains. It was rare a god or goddess was promoted, like Apollo and Artemis when they took over the sun and moon.

Luke nodded and stepped forward confidently.

"I am Luke, son of Hermes, god of demigods, betrayal, rage, redemption and mischief."

**xXx**

The next day there was a celebration on Olympus for the newest god. Percy had spent every moment she could with Luke, and she'd had no relapses of pain since before the quest.

She had introduced Luke to her morning sickness when she'd shot out of bed while they were making out like horny teenagers and began bowing to the porcelain god known as the toilet.

Thankfully it wasn't as bad as the days before. She hoped that was a sign it wouldn't last the whole pregnancy. That was around the time she remembered she still had to tell her mother the news.

Now she stood in the throne room, which had been cleared and appeared to be enlarged to host the celebration. She stood with Luke, glaring at some of the random goddesses who didn't quite understand Luke was taken. Luke would just laugh and hug her to his side, kissing the side of her head affectionately.

She herself had suffered through Aphrodite when it came to finding a dress. She ended up in a floor length sea blue strapless dress, sea blue platform slingback heels, a golden spiral cuff bracelet, and a sea shell enamel necklace. Her hair had been straightened and pulled back into a low bun.

"It isn't very often we get to celebrate a new god amongst us, at least not one who wasn't born a god," Zeus said, standing at his throne to get everyone's attention. "But despite the past we welcome Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, as a god amongst us. If he'd like to say a few words."

Luke flushed lightly in embarrassment and walked closer to the thrones and turned to address everyone.

"So, I didn't prepare a speech. I didn't really plan on being a god, until yesterday I was dead and miserable. You'd think being in Elysium would be a dream for any hero but I didn't think I deserved it then. Becoming a god of demigods has opened my eyes a little to what it means to be a hero. The truth is, it doesn't mater. A hero doesn't have to be a martyr, a hero can be someone who only does one good thing in their life, but it's something they're remembered for."

Luke stopped to catch his breath and then walked over to where Percy stood.

"I was miserable mostly because I no longer had the only good thing to happen to me in my life. I had lost what grounded me to sanity, to what made me the man I am today. I was missing my heart."

He took Percy's hand in his, and everyone could practically see Aphrodite beginning to smile widely and clasp her hands together. Percy herself was flushed and had traces of tears in her eyes as he continued.

"Until yesterday I was a shadow of myself and then I was wrestled back into reality and this light returned to me. I realized that I was punishing myself for all the wrong reasons, in all the wrong ways. I realized I was trying to erase the black hole her absence had created in my soul and heart. Now, I never have to feel like that."

Luke suddenly fell to one knee, still holding Percy's hand and her eyes suddenly widened. There were several gasps around the throne room.

"Persephone Amphitrite Jackson, the goddess of my soul and heart. Without you I didn't know what was right and what was wrong. I was a person with no direction in life but a downward spiral of betrayal. You changed that, you saved me from myself. Until last night I thought I had faced the scariest times in my life. Facing my inner demons and the one that threatened to destroy me and the world. That was until I had to face your father and ask the second most important question of my life."

Luke pulled out a small ring box which was engraved with a sea theme. Opening it he smirked lightly up at his stunned girlfriend.

"Now I ask the second most important question of my life," Luke said this as he pulled the ring from the box. It was a beautiful silver band with three aquamarine stones. It glittered like the sea, a bluer shade of her own eyes. "Persephone Jackson, will you become my wife?"

Percy opened her mouth to release a shocked breathe and blinked back tears of happiness as she nodded.

"Yes! Of course I will, nothing would make me happier," she gasped out and Luke slid the ring onto her finger as the throne room burst into loud applause.

Many of the goddesses had tears of joy in their eyes, and Aphrodite looked like she'd split her face smiling so wide and openly crying happy tears. Poseidon had a proud look on his face, standing next to Hermes who had a mirrored expression.

Percy practically jumped into Luke's arms when he stood, hugging him.

"I love you Luke," she muttered and Luke smiled into her neck.

"I love you, too, Sephie," he replied, kissing the side of her neck lightly.

Despite the war which had just ended, everyone was happy.

The two lovers felt as if nothing in the world could harm them now.


	18. Weddings Made For History Books

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. There is one more, an epilogue which will be almost unbearably short and then I will be starting the sequel to this story and The Forgotten Daughter. So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the Epilogue when I get it up later today.  
**

**I'll be putting a picture of her in her wedding dress up on my website for those who wish to see it.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**Weddings Made For History Books. **

Sally Jackson was a patient woman. She never raised her voice and she never did what was the expected of her. So when she got the knock at her door from a god she was reasonably shocked. When Hermes had smiled sheepishly at her and handed her a golden envelope she'd been confused.

When she had opened it to find a white, gold and blue invitation to a wedding of all things, she had reasonably been so shocked she had to be escorted to a dinning table chair by the messenger god.

**You are cordially invited to the wedding of. **

**Persephone Jackson **

**To**

**Luke Castellan. **

**August 30th, 2009. **

It then went on to give more information, like the location and time.

"Did I miss something?" Sally finally asked, blinking. "I knew she had a boyfriend, Percy isn't as a sneaky as she likes to think, but marriage? Already?"

Hermes sighed.

"They've been busy recently, Aphrodite won't let Percy out of her sight at the moment. Planning the wedding apparently takes more time than is in one day. They've been meaning to come by and explain everything. I was delivering the invites on Aphrodite's request and figured I should probably warn my son and Percy."

Sally blinked, realizing the boy she'd caught glimpses of over the years must be the groom and the one who apparently captured her daughter's heart.

"Can you explain this to me, Lord Hermes?" she asked, knowing which god she was talking to because of his job and the fact she was clear sighted.

She could make out the snakes on the cell phone in his front shirt pocket. She may not be as young as she once was but she was still clear sighted.

"He can't," her daughter's voice said and they both turned to see the daughter of Poseidon standing with a nervous looking Luke. "But we can."

Hermes stood and smiled.

"I see you finally got away from Aphrodite," he commented and Percy sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, I had no idea she could be such a slave driver," Percy said, half joking.

"Thanks for sitting down with Mrs. Jackson, dad," Luke said, and then looked at his fiance's mother in a bit of fear. "We'll take it from here."

Hermes nodded and said a quick goodbye to those in the room and left to finish delivering the invitations.

"Mom," Percy said, shooting over to hug her mother. "I'm glad you're okay."

Sally chuckled as they broke the hug.

"I'm just glad you are alright," Sally said and then looked over at Luke. "So, this is the boy who you've been sneaking around with for three years."

Percy's eyes widened and Luke snorted.

"I'm not surprised you figured it out," Luke commented. "Percy had to get her intelligent cunning and observation skills from somewhere."

Sally flushed a bit, and smiled.

Percy rolled her eyes.

"Suck up," she muttered.

"Honey, are you sure you want to commit to this so soon? Marriage is a big step," Sally said, still a little unsure of her daughters choice.

Percy wasn't eighteen yet, she was still a minor and would technically need permission by mortal standards. But Sally had lived in a world with the reality of Greek myths that she'd begun seeing her daughter as a young woman and adult by the time she was sixteen.

It may sound strange to anyone else not involved in the world of gods and monsters but her daughter had already seen and been through so much. She trusted Percy's judgment.

Percy and Luke exchanged looks and knew they'd have to explain everything.

"Mom, you're right about me having been with Luke for years now. Four actually, but the reason we were sneaking around is because he was on the opposite side in the war," Percy began and instead of freaking her mother simply listened.

"I was influenced by the Titan Lord before I met Percy, by the time I met her and began rethinking everything it was too late. We knew if anyone found out we'd be in a lot of trouble. Last June I became the host for Kronos, that was when things went south. During the battle Percy was able to reach me and I stabbed myself in my Achilles heel, stopping him from rising and killing myself in the process."

Sally looked at him with a long hard stare, one he knew too well from Percy herself. She was trying to process everything and sort out if he was telling the truth or was someone trustworthy.

"I thought you looked familiar," she said. "Without the gold eyes and terrible grin though..."

she trailed off, realizing how uncomfortable she was making her daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

"If you died, how are you alive?"

"When the gods found out uncle Zeus sort of blew a conniption fit," Percy said, shrugging. "They called Iris, goddess of rainbows and looked into my past with Luke. During this time we found out I was dying because Luke was what I saw in the River Styx, the one who grounds me to my mortal spot and life. Aphrodite suggested a way to stop me from dying was to bring Luke back to life."

Sally let out a relieved sigh as her daughter finished. When her daughter had told her she'd found out she was dying she'd nearly had a panic attack.

"So he was brought back, but how? As far as I know even gods can't restore life..."

"There is one way," Luke said.

"Clarisse, Thalia and I went on a quest to the underworld and retrieved him, bringing him back to Olympus where the gods offered to make him a god. Restoring him to life."

Sally gasped and stared at Luke once more and wondered how she could have missed it. She chalked it up to not really looking for it and being older. Her ability to see through the mist wasn't as strong as it once was.

"I think I need to sit," Sally said, and shook her head. "How are you two getting married if he's a god, Persephone?"

Percy winced lightly at her full name.

"I was granted two rewards for saving Olympus and past deeds. The first was a wish, and the second I found out was the chance to join Luke as a goddess."

Sally looked at her daughter startled but then grinned.

"So you're..."

"Not yet," Percy said. "I have to wait about nine months for health reasons."

Sally narrowed her blue eyes and looked her daughter over.

"Percy, dear is there something you left out?"

Gripping Luke's hand Percy gulped.

"Mom, I'm pregnant," she said.

Sally's reaction was odd, she just looked at them blankly and then she began to laugh, and she grinned.

"This is great, unexpected but I'm happy for you darling!" Sally said, and rushed to hug her daughter.

When they pulled apart Percy was gaping at her mother with confusion.

"Wait, what?"

Sally sighed.

"Oh, honey. I'm happy for you, fate's not exactly been kind to you. I can tell you love each other greatly, he actually died for you and you went through so much just to be together," Sally said. "True, I am a little disappointed you are so young but your more mature then any other seventeen year old I've known. You're not a normal mortal and I accepted that when you were fourteen."

Sally smiled at the two young adults in front of her.

"And you're okay with me becoming a goddess?" Percy asked.

Sally smiled.

"Of course," Sally said. "It's actually a relief, I won't have to go through what other parents of demigods go through. I won't have to see you die on me, and as strong as I am that has always been my worst fear."

Percy smiled.

"We also have one more thing to ask of you," Luke said a moment later, looking at his fiance who sighed.

Sally looked between them and canted her head to the side.

"Anything," she said.

"The baby is a strange mix. Half god, a quarter human and a quarter Titan," Luke said, and seeing Sally's confusion he continued. "It was conceived when I was still the vessel of Kronos, even if I was in control at the time the baby has two father's basically."

Sally nodded.

"The baby is still part human, not a god yet. Demigods, as she or he will be known for lack of a better term, can't be raised on Olympus. We've talked to the gods about it and Hades suggestion a solution," Luke continued.

Percy looked a bit sad but she took over where Luke left off.

"For six months of the year she'll have to stay here, but Zeus has allowed us to keep her with us on Olympus or even in a place of our domain – "

Percy looked at Luke who, being the god of demigods, was taking over Dionysus' position with Dionysus serving the rest of his punishment as Luke's assistant of sorts.

" – for the other six months," she finished.

"We would have asked one of our friends, but demigods taking care of demigods..."

Sally nodded, understanding.

"I would be honored to take care of my grandchild for part of the year. I assume you want the child to go to camp eventually."

They nodded.

"Luke is the god of demigods, betrayal, rage, redemption and mischief. One of his domains being demigods means he can come and go from camp without breaking any of the ancient laws. Meaning once she's old enough she can stay at camp to be close to him at least. We won't know my domains until I become a goddess."

Sally nodded and smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Percy," Sally said, and nodded at Luke. "Both of you."

**xXx**

The weeks until the wedding came and went and soon Percy found herself standing in front of a mirror with Aphrodite, Artemis, Annabeth, Clarisse and Thalia (her three friends also being her bridesmaids, though the fact Clarisse agreed had shocked everyone) and even Athena and Hera were there.

Aphrodite had just finished her make up and hair, much to her relief.

Despite the torture being subjected to Aphrodite consisted of, everything was so near perfect she could hardly believe it could last. The area on fireworks beach had been set up for the wedding with the color scheme of gold, white and blue, and the sun would be setting as they were married if everything went well.

The council on Olympus would be in attendance, Zeus being the one to marry them, and her father would walk her down the aisle.

It almost felt like a dream. Her hair was straight and pulled back into a tight low bun. A thin diamond headband was in her hair. Her makeup was light and natural like she liked it and her dress was white and formed to her shape and had a lace halter neck style.

She finished the look with white lace gloves and her white heels. In her ears was small blue stud earrings and a pearl bracelet was on her left wrist, a bracelet that belonged to her mother and was once her grandmother's so it was old and borrowed.

"You look beautiful," Annabeth said, smiling at her friend.

The three bridesmaids were wearing just past their knees light blue dresses. This was much to Clarisse's displeasure but she did it anyways, not to mention Chris' reaction would be worth it.

"I must admit, you are not as I once thought," Athena said, giving her a small smile. "Perhaps I was wrong about you after all, Persephone."

Percy smiled back at the wisdom goddess and Aphrodite handed her a bouquet of blue, white and gold flowers. Roses, lilies and babies breath.

"It's time," Hera said, smiling which wasn't exactly common seeing how she felt about demigods.

Percy took a deep breath and nodded. The Bridesmaids left first and then the goddesses and Percy followed. Before she reached the long isle laid down with a sea shell like pattern she was met by Poseidon who was grinning proudly.

"You look beautiful, Percy," Poseidon said, smiling.

Percy smiled back and thought she might have seen tears misting over her father's eyes.

"Thanks, dad," she said and the music began, courtesy of the Apollo cabin.

Chiron stood in the front with her mother and Paul close by – having been allowed access to camp for the day. The whole camp was in attendance.

Percy was soon handed off to Luke who was staring at her as if she were the sun. she felt her face flush at the attention and the ceremony began. She didn't hear everything Zeus said, she heard enough to be able to recite their vows and say their I do to one another.

"You may now kiss the bride," Zeus finished, rolling his eyes at how little his niece and grandson seemed to have heard.

They definitely heard that though as they were not shy and Luke pulled Percy into a gentle yet passionate kiss which lasted about a minute.

The two pulled apart at the clapping and cheering and she smiled up at her husband. Nothing could go wrong for them now, they'd beat every obstacle in front of them. They just never realized a new one would soon present itself.


	19. Epilogue: To Storm or Fire

**AN: It's over, it's done, it's over...at least until the sequel. I will have it up maybe tonight, most likely sometime tomorrow. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. When I started I never thought it would get this far, or have so many reviews. It was my first Percy/Luke story, so it means a lot to me.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. It's been a fun ride, I hope you all will enjoy the sequel when I get it up.  
**

**Just as a little spoiler, some have asked about Percy's domain as a goddess. I can't give it all away, but part of her domain will be demigods, just like Luke, so she too can be at either camp whenever they desire and be with their daughter - it is a girl - more during the six months she lives with Sally.  
**

* * *

**Waking Up The Ghost.**

**Epilogue: To Storm or Fire. **

Summer at Camp Half-Blood was a lot different when you couldn't do much without someone freaking out. The fact she was doing her course work for Goode High School – her junior year – home-bound made things a little easier.

Her mother would send her packet of work handed to her by Paul through Hermes and Hermes would bring it to her, or hand it to Luke to bring to her.

Poseidon cabin didn't feel as lonely anymore either, mostly because she spent most nights with Luke joining her despite having a bed chamber in the Big house for him. It was strange for everyone to get used to a new camp director, and the fact Mr. D was no longer in charge.

Though he was still in charge of them, but he didn't seemed bothered at all by being demoted so to say. He seemed to enjoy the new found freedom.

It wasn't until the weekend in the middle of September, when Rachel visited, that things took an ugly turn. The peace had been nice for everyone, though many veterans of the war were still very jumpy and training hadn't taken a back seat. If anything they trained harder.

"RED!" Percy greeted, pulling her friend into a quick hug.

With Percy's hormones reaching new levels she'd become more...emotional. Some had described it as being bipolar. One minute she was happy, the next she was angry, or even laughing for no apparent reason. When Kayla from Apollo asked her why she looked bigger – Kayla was one of the youngest campers, seven – Percy had begun to cry.

It had taken Will Solace to explain to his younger sister why the Heroine of Olympus had been upset by her question and another camper going to get Luke to calm Percy down. It was true though, being about two months along now Percy had begun to sport a small stomach but apparently it was more noticeable then she'd once thought.

Hera and the other gods had warned her that sometimes godly pregnancies, even those of demigods, were a bit quicker to show or cause hormones and morning sickness. She already knew the latter from experience, she'd not paid much attention to how much weight she gained.

"Hey," Rachel said smiling. "Hows your year going?"

It was only after she asked she realized how insensitive that might sound. The year hadn't been the greatest, but she hoped Percy, Annabeth, and Grover – who had returned the day before with a group of new campers – understood what she meant.

Annabeth laughed.

"It couldn't be better considering how it started," Annabeth said and Percy smirked.

"Annie here is growing up Rach," Percy said, and Annabeth flushed red.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

Grover snickered.

"Annabeth's been getting close to Will Solace recently," the Satyr said and Annabeth flushed in embarrassment and annoyance.

"We're just friends!" she exclaimed, huffing.

Rachel laughed.

"So, how have you been?" Percy asked as the four began walking towards the big house.

Rachel shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I been getting used to the whole seer thing. Being an Oracle is strange, my math teacher asked me what answer to life was and I started spewing a prophecy. If my eyes glowed or the mist came they didn't notice."

The other three laughed.

"Thanks gods for the mist," Annabeth said, "if you did start glowing or whatever, they wouldn't have seen it."

Percy smiled.

"So, what is the answer to life?" Percy asked.

Rachel stopped suddenly, jerking Percy back who had her elbow linked with Rachel's.

Percy dropped her and backed away slightly when her eyes began glowing serpent green and the green mist spilled from her mouth.

"Oh not," Grover groaned.

It was around this time those close by stopped what they were doing, this included Chiron who trotted over at a fast pace.

"A prophecy?" Chiron questioned and then Rachel began to speak.

**"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.  
**

**To storm or fire, the world must fall.  
**

**An oath to keep with a final breath,**

**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." **

Rachel gasped and staggered a bit, but she was steadied by Annabeth who had grown pale.

"Oh man," Percy said, running a hand through her lose shoulder blade length hair. "Not another prophecy."

Chiron looked around grimly and clapped Percy on the shoulder in a comforting manner before turning to the rest of camp.

"Cabin counselors to the Big house in an hour!" he yelled, and there were some nods of acknowledgment.

Turning back to the group before him he sighed.

"Be prepared, this could only get worse from here," Chiron said. "Persephone, try not to obsess over this new development. I'd hate to have to suspend any privileges until your due date."

Percy nodded, understanding. She had no intentions of getting involved in a fighting sense. There was no way this prophecy could be able her anyways, it never clarified what seven demigods.

It could be decades before it was fulfilled. It had after all taken half a century for the last Great Prophecy.

She walked with Chiron and Annabeth to the Big House, thinking of how she only had nine months before the prophecy was unable to have anything to do with her.

She just hoped fate was with her on this. Unfortunately, staying out of the up coming war was out of her hands, even if fate was on her side, luck and Hera were not.


End file.
